3 mas 3 igual a ¿Amor?
by Ring.Black
Summary: Ren, Anna y Hao conviven tranquilamente, desde hace 4 años. Hasta que el hermano gemelo de Hao se aparezca pidiéndoles alojamiento, acompañado de sus amigos. HHxR HxL YxA. Yaoi, leve Yuri. AU. Cap 6: Lemmon. Cap. 14: Lemmon. THE END.
1. Tres son multitud

**Hoooooooli! Bueno, nuevo fic. Esta fue una idea que me surgió desde hace muchísimo y no tuve tiempo de plantearla. Sé que no termine la otra historia, y voy a hacerlo, lo prometo, pero también voy a empezar esta. Ninguna tiene que ver, son absolutamente paralelas. Si te gusta hacemelo saber con tu Review y sino también podes dejarme un comentario =D. Por fis, me sirve para saber como voy y si verdaderamente merece la pena escribirla.**

**Eeeeen fin, Disfruten =D. Shaman King no es mio, sino Men seria mi hijo e.e**

…

_Capitulo uno: Tres son multitud. _

Abrí la puerta del apartamento silenciosamente, entre en puntitas de pie, y trate de cerrar la puerta, sin que hiciera ese chirrido estrepitoso que siempre hace. Logre pasar por la cocina sin hacer ruido, sin chocarme con nada, tarea difícil por que son las tres de la madrugada y están todas las luces apagadas. Estoy pasando por el living dirigiéndome al pasillo, el cual conduce a mi cuarto, otra vez logrando no chocarme con nada. Casi podía sentir el picaporte de mi habitación en mis manos. _Casi_. La sala se ilumino de pronto, cegándome por un rato. Cuando mi vista se acostumbró a la luz, pude divisar una figura, la culpable de frustrar mi plan de pasar inadvertido. Todo el esfuerzo a la basura.

-Miren quien decidió aparecer. Te parece que son horas de llegar a casa, Rency Poo? Vos que opinas Anna?- Dijo mi compañero de piso, con su característico tono burlón

Corrección, eran dos figuras las que se encontraban en la sala esperando mi llegada ¿Para que? Solo para joderme la vida, seguramente.

-Espero que tengas una buena explicación para llegar tan tarde, no respetando el horario. De lo contrario, Hao buscara la forma de castigarte- Dijo Anna de forma amenazante.

Hao y Anna, los conozco desde salita de 4, y nos volvimos mejores amigos desde ese entonces. Nos mudamos juntos cuando teníamos 18 años, hace cuatro años atrás, al centro de la ciudad de Tokio.

Resople molesto.

-No tengo por que dar explicaciones de nada, ya soy mayor de edad. Y no se comporten como si fueran mis padres, es fastidioso-

-Por que nos trata así, amor? Acaso no le dimos una buena educación? Comida, un hogar digno? Ves, le das todo y así te pagan- Hao y sus bromas. Algún día, lo voy a matar.

Anna lo miro con una ceja levantada. Era obvio que pensaba lo mismo que yo: Es un idiota con deficiencia mental.

-Hagan lo que quieran, yo me voy a dormir- Dije, cansado de tanta tontería.

-Quieto ahí!- Grito Anna- Por que llegas tan tarde?- Simplemente no podía dejar el tema y ya?

-No pueden simplemente dejar el tema?-

-No- respondieron al unísono.

Fruncí el ceño. Es que no tenían nada más importante que hacer que fastidiarme la vida?

-No paso nada de lo que están pensando. Me retrase por que me quede en la biblioteca terminando un trabajo práctico de la facultad. Punto- Dije, decidido a dejar el tema ahí.

Pero la mirada cómplice y burlona que se dirigieron me decía que ellos tenían otros planes.

-Ajaaam, un trabajo para la facultad, que interesante- Dijo el imbécil con complejo de Ken- Vamos Ren, ni a mi me lleva tanto tiempo hacer un trabajo practico. Y ambos sabemos que no es la primera vez que llegas a esta hora. Que nos hagamos los otros, no significa que no lo sepamos- Dijo Hao divertido- Así que confiesa, quien es el afortunado?-

Los colores se me subieron al rostro. Avergonzado como estaba, viendo que me tenían atrapado, los ignore y me encamine corriendo hacia mi habitación, con sus risas de fondo. Por qué no me mudaba? Arrrg.

Sobre lo que dijo Hao, no es una sorpresa para nadie que soy gay. Me acuerdo cuando se lo confesé a mis padres. Mi mama empezó a fumar 4 paquetes por día, y mi viejo, bueno, comenzó a creer en la terapia. Pero me aceptaron, así que da igual. Mi hermana fue la única que no tubo problema, ella me ama por quien soy, es por eso que es una de las personas mas importantes en mi vida.

En cuanto a mis mejores amigos, ellos se lo tomaron normal, nuestra relación no cambio para nada. De hecho, Hao, siendo el depravado bisexual que es, se ofreció a que pruebe con el. En sus sueños estaría con alguien como yo, en sus sueños. Anna dijo que lo sabía desde que me conoció. Conociéndola, es probable.

Hace cuatro años que vivimos juntos. Tenemos nuestras peleas, manías y locuras, como todas las personas que conviven, pero nos llevábamos genial, y al conocernos tanto, se nos hace más fácil, conviviendo tranquila y amenamente. Bueno, también esta el hecho de que casi ni nos vemos. La facultad y el trabajo nos hacen estar, desde las 7 de la mañana hasta las 22:00 de la noche, fuera de casa. Sin embargo, cuando estamos juntos sentimos como si nos hubiéramos visto todo el día.

No recuerdo en que momento me dormí, pero si que me desperté a las 5:15 de la mañana. En realidad, me despertaron, ya que alguien tocaba incesantemente el timbre. Me levante dispuesto a matar al desgraciado que había interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza. Observe, con los ojos casi completamente cerrados, por el mirador de la puerta. Es Yoh. Maldito infeliz. Él es el hermano gemelo de Hao, vive al otro lado, por Funbari Oka junto a unos anormales que el denomina amigos. Solo los había visto una vez, en una reunión que Hao organizo por su cumpleaños, hace 2 años. Seres completamente inadaptados y escandalosos. Abrí la puerta.

-Que?!- Le espete, con mi mejor cara de felicidad. Nótese el sarcasmo.

-Hola Ren, jiji- Dijo con su cara de drogado y su risita horrible. Definitivamente, este es el gemelo que peor me cae. Encima, confianzudo- Lamento la hora. Debe ser muy tarde, verdad?-

Lo mire incrédulo. Tenía el atrevimiento de venir a molestar y ni siquiera sabía que hora era?

-A que diablos viniste?- Si venia a molestar, le haría conocer el verdadero infierno.

Se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza, con indecisión. No tengo tiempo para esto. Con un gesto de hastío e irritación, tome la puerta, dispuesto a cerrársela en la nariz. Pero su mano interrumpió mi acción

-No! Espera! Vengo por algo importante- Dijo desesperado.- Te molestaría llamar a mi hermano?- Dijo nervioso.

Que si me molestaría? Por supuesto que si!.

-Si- Dije sin rodeos, y tratando de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Pero su mano seguía ahí, impidiéndomelo. Arrrg, hippie insoportable!

-Por favor! En serio, es importante, lo prometo- Dijo suplicante

Resople. Lo pensé un momento, con la mano rascándome la barbilla y finalmente lo mire.

-No- Y ahora si, frente a su asombro y sacando su mano, le cerré la puerta en la cara.

Me fui corriendo a mi cama. Mire el reloj, 5:45 am. Arrrg copia barata de Hao, doblemente insoportable. Me levante molesto, y fui hacia al baño. Cuando salí, en el pasillo me cruce con Anna.

-Buenos días- Dijo cortésmente, como siempre, dirigiéndose al baño

-Buenos días, Anna- Dije, todavía de mal humor.

-Que te pasa?- Siempre tan perceptiva.

-Que no escuchaste el timbre?-

-Si, pero no pensaba levantarme. Tarde o temprano alguno de ustedes se levantaría- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. A veces, pienso que somos sus esclavos.

-Era el hermano de Hao- Dije molesto.

Ella abrió lo ojos un poco, como si se sorprendiera. Me pareció raro, pero no tenia ganas de preguntarle y, en realidad, poco me importaba. Fui hasta la cocina, y me encontré con Hao durmiendo sobre su cereal. Le di un golpe en la nuca, haciéndolo despertar sobresaltado.

-Despierta idiota, un día te vas a ahogar. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no seria mala idea- Dije medio sonriendo. Lo admito, joder a Hao mejoraba mi humor considerablemente.

-Ese día, vas a llorar como perro abandonado sin mí- Dijo, limpiándose la cara, refunfuñando.

-Ya quisieras, imbécil-

-Yo sé que me amas- Dijo tirándome un beso- Por cierto, quien toco la puerta?-

-QUE?! Acaso, vos también lo escuchaste y no fuiste capaz de levantarte a abrir?- Dije enojado

-Bueno, esteeeem…- Dijo nervioso- Estoy muy cansado, Ren– Caradura, él era el que menos colaboraba con las cosas de la casa, incluso es el mas descuidado con sus estudios, y aparte trabajaba sentado.

-Arrrg olvídalo, no tendremos esta discusión otra vez- Dije rodando los ojos, sentándome con mi taza de café. Olía delicioso.

-Bueno, y quien era gato con botas?-

-Tu hermano- Respondí aburrido.

Su cara fue de total asombro, creo que la noticia lo shockeo un poco. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de salir de su asombro. Que? Acaso ahora era un perro?

-Y a que vino?- Dijo un tanto ¿Desconfiado?

- Nose, le cerré la puerta en cara- Dije simplemente.

Se rio de buena gana.

-Bien hecho. Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Menos mal que no abrí- Si, era un bastardo con su hermano menor, pero no era mi problema, por mí que lo trate como se le da la gana.

Escuchamos el grito matutino de Anna, como todas las mañanas. El típico "APUNRENSE DESGRACIADOS INUTILES O NO LLEGAREMOS". Tan dulce como siempre. Sin embargo, era mejor hacerle caso, así que salimos corriendo con nuestras cosas en una mano, y la llave del auto en la otra.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, como siempre. Lento, monótono, nada especial. Eran las 21:30 pm, cuando estacione el auto frente al edificio. Subí por el ascensor, pero cuando llegue a mi piso, algo se salió de lo normal. Había un montón de valijas y cajas frente a la puerta del departamento, la cual se encontraba abierta. Ahí estaban Hao y un sujeto completamente desconocido para mí, tratando de hacer entrar algo, que pude distinguir como una mesita de luz. Al parecer discutían.

QUE RAYOS?!

-Te dije que no, que así no!- Decía el chico desconocido, enojado. Tenía el pelo verde, ojos verdes, era maso menos de mi altura, llevaba una remera verde oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatillas de color verdes. Al parecer, el color verde es su favorito.

-Bueno, entonces hacelo solo, complejo de Peter Pan. Intento ser amable, pero me lo estas dificultando- Respondio Hao. Ay, por favor, él amable? Desde cuando?. Me acerque a ellos con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que carajo significa esto?- Dije, temiéndome lo peor.

Ambos voltearon a verme. El chico lechuga me miro con ojos asustados, intimidado. Mi "amigo" me miro nervioso y con una mirada culpable. Que había hecho ahora este imbécil? Mucho pelo, nada de cerebro.

-Gatito gruñón! Llegaste temprano hoy! Como te fue? Disculpa el desorden, en un segundo lo arreglamos- Dijo tratando de parecer normal.

Me estaba cargando? Juro que va a amanecer rapado.

-Hao, que diablos significa esto?- Dije despacio, conteniendo la ira.

-Yo… voy adentro un segundo- Dijo la planta viviente. Buena decisión, no quería tener testigos.

El imbécil extensionado me miro con ojos de perrito, buscando compasión. Se olvido que esa palabra no existe en mi diccionario.

-No te enojes, si?- Dije, soltando un suspiro resignado- Te acordas que anoche vino mi hermano? Bueno, resulta que esta tarde se apareció en mi trabajo. Y adivina que? Tendremos tres nuevos compañeros de piso!- Dijo sonriendo emocionado

Si, definitivamente firmó su sentencia de muerte. No lo golpees, respira, respira Ren. Conta hasta 10!.

-EN QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSANDO?- Respirar no funciona- Anna lo sabe?- Inquirí furioso

Trago saliva, mirándome con miedo y suplica. Genial, este imbécil había invitado o mejor dicho traído inquilinos a casa y ni siquiera nos consulto a nosotros.

-Estas soñando si pensas que te voy a defender de Anna. Es mas, voy a ayudarla a matarte- Dije pasando por su lado, mientras esquivaba un par de cajas, tratando de entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro, lo único que distinguí fueron cajas, cajas y más cajas. Sentía que me iba a dar un ataque. Me dirigí a mi habitación, ya tenía la mano en la manija, cuando esta se abrió desde adentro. Frente a mi se encontraba un sujeto de pelos azules, mas alto que yo, con los ojos negros y dedicándome la sonrisa mas estúpida que vi en mi vida. Sin embargo, y jamás lo admitiría, lo primero que pensé fue en lo lindo que es. Pero después reaccione. ¿Quién demonios es este y por qué estaba en mi cuarto?

-Quien sos? Responde, ahora- Dije demandante. Como si no bastara con el chico lechuga, ahora también, aparecía el pitufo.

El sujeto, quien me miro sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta, encontrándose conmigo de frente, frunció el ceño, haciendo que su sonrisa se borrara.

-Ya veo, vos debes ser Ren- Que inteligente, seguro ganó el premio nobel de la lógica. Me tendió la mano y paso a presentarse- Soy Horokeu Usui. Podes decirme Horo-Horo, si queres- Y reapareció esa _adorable_ sonrisa. UN SEGUNDO! ¿Adorable? Quise decir estúpida, si, eso.

Ignore su mano. Estaba demasiado enojado como para ser cortes en este momento.

-Que se supone que hacías en mi cuarto?- Indague, buscando intimidarlo.

-Tu cuarto?- Dijo sorprendido, pero la cambio rápido por una mueca de diversión- Bueno, lamento informarte que, desde ahora, este será NUESTRO cuarto-

Me quede estupefacto. No, de ninguna manera. Un grito, proveniente de la entrada, llego a mis oídos en ese momento… Un grito de mujer

-HAO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO-

El pitufo con cabeza de hielo se estremeció asustado. Sonreí con suficiencia, sin saber que este seria el comienzo de muchos dolores de cabeza.

…**Continuara?**


	2. Un pacto con el diablo

**Hooooooli gente que lee este fic!=D Les traigo el segundo capitulo ^^, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber con su Review (si, ya sé, que pesada, pero me sirve para saber si a ustedes les gusta y yo sentirme contenta por lograr mi objetivo =D)-**

**Eeeeen fin, el cap. dos! Shaman King no es mio, y por eso lloro todas las noches =(**

…

_Capitulo dos: Un pacto con el diablo_

**POV Yoh**

Suspire triste por decima vez en lo que llevaba caminando. Miro el reloj de mi celular, son la 1 de la madrugada. Suspiro frustrado, ya no puedo retrasar mas este momento. Creo que fue a la tarde cuando salí de la inmobiliaria donde me había reunido con… el chico al que le pagaba el alquiler, sé que tenia un nombre, pero no recuerdo cual. Da igual, ya no importa. Hoy me comunico que teníamos que desalojar el departamento. Al parecer, la dueña lo necesita, y nos da hasta mañana a la noche para irnos. Llore, rogué e incluso invente que uno de mis compañeros tenía pocos meses de vida, pero nada sirvió para evitar que el guardia de seguridad me escoltara hacia a la salida. Se ve que intentar ahorcar al chico del alquiler no fue una buena idea, pero ya no tiene caso. Así que ahí estaba, pateando una piedrita, de regreso a ¿casa?, regresando a buscarla cada vez que erraba, retrasando todo lo posible este momento. Pero el camino se me hizo tan corto y, cuando me di cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de lo que seria mi ex apartamento. Ay, quería llorar. Entre, contra mi voluntad, a comunicarles la fúnebre noticia a mis amigos, con los cuales compartía el departamento.

-¿Lizerg? ¿Hoto?- Grite al no encontrarlos en la sala. Si no estaban tendría posibilidades de huir y ent…

-En la cocina Yoh. Y ES HORO, APRENDETELO DE UNA VEZ!- Ah, si, esa era la otra posibilidad.

Fui hasta la cocina, arrastrando mis pasos, como señal de que traía malas noticias.

-Hola muchachos- Salude desanimado en cuanto entre y los vi sentados en la mesa.

-Hola Bob Marley sin rastras. Entiendo que, al parecer, estas desanimado pero no por eso tenes que arruinar el piso que encere hoy!- Dijo Horo mirándome de forma reprochadora.

Pobre Hoto, ya no tendría caso que lo haya encerado, con lo que él odia limpiar, se arrancaría hasta el último pelo.

-Eso ya no importa, Loro-Loro- Dije, sentándome como bolsa de carga, hundiéndome en la silla, y poniendo mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Horo me miro con mala cara, pero ya no importaba, nada importaba.

-Que paso Yoh? Acaso reprobaste algún examen? O… no me digas que te despidieron! En ese caso, que haremos?! Ni Horo ni yo trabajamos. Oh, no! Nos quedaremos en la calle- Dijo Lizerg, totalmente alarmado. Yo nunca estaba deprimido, era de esperarse su reacción. Si, elegir criminología fue un gran acierto de Lizerg.

-Eso no paso, pero, aun así, nos quedaremos en la calle igual- Dije totalmente abatido.

-QUE?! COMO QUE NOS QUEDAREMOS EN LA CALLE?- Dijo Horo, escupiendo el jugo que estaba tomando.

-Si, la dueña hablo con el chico del alquiler, y dijo que tenemos hasta mañana en la noche para desalojar el departamento completamente- Dije lloriqueando.

-Eso es muy pronto! Que desconsiderada! Y ahora que hacemos? A donde iremos?- Ahora, Lizerg estaba igual o mas deprimido que yo.

-Tranquilos. Lo solucionaremos, verdad? No es ese tu estúpido lema o algo así, Yoh?- Dijo Horo mirándome esperanzado. Pobre Boro-Boro, él siempre trata de estar tranquilo frente a las crisis. Ah, no, esperen, ese soy yo.

-Si, pero en estos momentos no se me ocurre nada- Me pregunto si las bancas serán cómodas.

-Yo… creo que tengo una idea. No garantizo que les guste.- Dijo Lizerg cuidadoso. Ah, ya recuerdo por que me cae tan bien, Jijiji.

-Habla de una vez!- Dijo Hoto exaltado. Yo también tenia curiosidad, jiji.

-Bueno, pero no me interrumpan hasta que termine, de acuerdo?- Ambos asentimos. Tomo aire y prosiguió- La idea que se me ocurrió es hablar con nuestros padres, pedirles que nos dejen vivir por un tiempo con ellos, hasta que encontremos algo. Incluso, Horo y yo podríamos buscar trabajo en ese tiempo-

-NO! De ninguna manera- Dijo Horo serio. Jamás lo vi así- Volver es retroceder, y no pienso hacerlo. Ya soy grande, tengo 23 años como para volver con mis papis- Lizerg y yo nos miramos con una sonrisa divertida. Sabíamos que esa no era la verdadera razón por la cual no quería volver. Él bufo al ser descubierto- Esta bien. Tampoco quiero volver por que me hice el "independiente", y ahora tengo que conservar mi orgullo. Aparte, esta la odiosa de mi hermana viviendo ahí, y si voy me va a poner a hacer ejercicios y dietas interminables- Admitió lloriqueando.

-Mmmm. En parte, yo tampoco quiero volver. Estoy de acuerdo con que volver a vivir con ellos es como retroceder y más ahora que tenemos que ser independientes y resolver nuestros problemas como adultos- Dijo Lizerg meditándolo un poco

Si, yo no quería volver tampoco a la casa de mis padres. Entiendo el sufrimiento de Hoto. Mi abuelo, desde siempre, me obligo a "entrenar" (así lo llamo él). Se mudo con mis papas por problemas de salud, pero estaba seguro que si iba para allá el viejo no tendría ningún problema en obligarme a cumplir con el entrenamiento. Temblé de solo pensarlo. Y estaba el hecho de que quería que nos mudáramos juntos.

-Parece que es obvio que la idea queda descartada- Dije otra vez desanimado

-Bueno, tengo una opción más, pero…- ¿Lizerg estaba dudando? Él no duda nunca.

-QUE?! Vamos, dilo!- Dijo Loro-Loro ansioso

-La otra opción es pedir alojamiento con algún amigo-

Silencio. Podía sentir ese viento frio pasar entre nosotros. No era que no tuviéramos amigos, pero pedirles alojamiento nos parecía algo desubicado a los tres, y no teníamos tiempo para empezar a relatar que nos están por echar, esperar a que nos miren compasivamente y como ultima opción, debido a la lastima, ofrecernos ir a vivir con ellos. Ahora que lo pienso, lo peor es que no teníamos un amigo en común los tres. Así que eso nos dejaba en la nada otra vez.

-Lo siento, Yoh- Dijo Lizerg apenado

-Fuiste muy útil de todas maneras Lizerg- Dije derrotado

-Y entonces, que? Nos vamos a quedar en la calle? Ya no hay nada que hacer?- Dijo Horo ahora también deprimido. Creo que esto es contagioso.

-Supongo. Hoy almorzaremos basura a ver que tal sabe- dije cansado

-Vamos, chicos. No hay que ser tan drásticos. Tratemos de hablar con la dueña, tal vez tenga compasión- Ay lizerg, cuanto me gustaría apoyarte en esto.

Si tan solo tuviera un hermano a quien pedirle ayuda… UN SEGUNDO! YO TENGO UN HERMANO A QUIEN PEDIRLE AYUDA! Eso es! Me levante de repente, con una sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

-Que pasa Yoh?- Me pregunto Hoto sorprendido

-Muchachos, tengo la solución a nuestra desdicha, Jijiji- Y si que la tenia.

Horo y Lizerg se fueron a dormir, ya que dentro de unas horas asistían a la facultad. Mientras tanto, yo estaba sentado en la cocina, muy ansioso, sin poder dormirme. Cuando considere que era una hora razonable, salí disparado por la puerta hacia donde vive mi hermano. Claro que para conseguir la dirección tuve que llamar a mi mama, ya que él nunca quiso pasármela. No importa, yo sé que él es un buen hermano y en el fondo me quiere, jijij.

Llegue al edificio con la respiración agitada, sudando y deshidratado. Al parecer, vive mas lejos de lo que pensé. Tal vez entrenar no me haría mal. QUE?! Creo que esto de quedarme sin techo me hace pensar incoherencias.

Toque el timbre unas 20 veces, hasta que alguien me abrió. Un chico con cara de poco amigos, despeinado y con los ojos medio cerrados. Que gracioso pijama, Jijiji. CONCENTRATE, YOH!

-Que?!- Me espeto de mal humor

Ahí fue cuando recordé su nombre. Ren, aunque solo lo vi una vez, me acuerdo de él por su tono de voz. Se ve que no cambio mucho en estos años.

-Hola Ren, jiji. Lamento la hora. Debe ser muy tarde, verdad?- Dije tratando de aligerar las cosas. Pero se ve que eso lo molesto mas.

-A que diablos viniste?- Dijo muy enojado

Me tarde unos minutos en pensar si decirle o no. Se ve que eso lo impaciento, ya que intento cerrarme la puerta en la nariz.

-No! Espera! Vengo por algo importante- Dije, frenando la puerta- Te molestaría llamar a mi hermano?- Dije nervioso frente a su mirada asesina.

-Si- Dijo, tratando de volver a cerrar la puerta.

Pero se lo volví a impedir

-Por favor! En serio, es importante, lo prometo- Dije buscando de convencerlo de alguna forma

-No- Y me cerro la puerta en la cara.

Oh, no, y ahora que hacia?. Cabizbajo, no me quedo otra que irme. No tenía ganas de volver. De cualquier modo, pronto tendría que ir a trabajar, aunque creo que me tomare el día. Me dirigí al parque más cercano y me senté en una banca, la cual pronto seria mi única casa, así que mas me vale empezar a amarla. Ay, quería llorar, no era nada cómoda.

Al parecer, me quede dormido en, a partir de hoy, MI banca ya que el sol me pegaba en la cara. Mire el reloj de mi celular, las 13:35 de la tarde. Precipitado, me levante y salí corriendo para el departamento. Al llegar había una nota pegada en la puerta.

"Yoh: Nosotros ya nos fuimos. Te dejamos el desayuno y, por si las dudas, el almuerzo. Llamamos a tu trabajo y explicamos la situación. Por hoy, tenes el día libre, así que calmate y respira. Nos vemos a las 17:00 para empezar a empacar todo. Lizerg"

Sonreí. Tengo a los mejores amigos del mundo, no me podía quejar. Pero la desilusión me embargo al leer "Empacar todo". Había fracasado en mi afán de buscar una solución. O tal vez no? Llame a mi mama, pero esta vez, para pedirle la dirección donde estudia o trabaja Hao. Allí tendría que encontrarlo seguro!

Decidí tomarme un taxi para acortar tiempo y no morir en el intento. EI! RIMA! Jiji. Fui a la facultad primero pero no estaba, así que me dirigí hacia su trabajo.

-Bienvenido a empresas Oyamada, en que puedo ayudarle?- Dijo la secretaria. Wow, Hao tiene un buen trabajo.

-Busco a Hao Asakura-

-Piso 8, a la derecha. La primara no, la segunda oficina-Dijo la chica guiñándome un ojo. Que simpática!

Subí corriendo, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Bueno, no era como si me costara identificarlo. Después de todo, es igual a mi, cierto?

-Hola Hao, Jijiji- Dije haciendo que levantara la vista sobresaltado

-Que caraj…- Dijo enojado por el susto que le provoque- YOH! Encima de robarte mi apariencia, también queres matarme de un susto?- Hao y su egocentrismo, Jijiji.

-Yo no robe nada. Somos gemelos!- Lo admito, había extrañado estas "conversaciones" con él.

-A diferencia tuya, yo soy hermoso. Y no hables tan alto, no quiero que la gente se entere que sos mi hermano y, encima, gemelo- Dijo bufando. Como dije, egocentrismo- A que viniste, zopenco?-

Bien, ahora era el momento. Trague saliva.

-Bueno, veras. Tengo un problema- Dije dudoso

-Aja, si, bien. Conseguite un psicólogo! Que pretendes que haga yo?- Dijo indiferente

-Necesito tu ayuda. Por favor, por favor! Mis amigos y yo estamos a punto de quedarnos en la calle- Dije suplicante

Él me miro asombrado

-Quedarse en la calle?- Me dijo incrédulo- Y en que necesitas mi ayuda? Acaso queres que te ayude a empacar o que?- Dijo sin entender

-No…- Bien, vamos Yoh! Vos podes!- Necesitoquenosalojesentucasa - Dije rápido y avergonzado

-QUE?! TE VOLVISTE LOCO? No, de ninguna manera. Aparte, no vivo solo-

-Por favor, Hao. Hare lo que sea!- Dije desesperado

Entonces me miro desconfiado, para después sonreír maliciosamente. Oh, oh, que fue lo que dije? Tengo miedo

-Lo que sea, eh? Bien, acepto… SOLO si me das la mitad de tu sueldo, aceptas dormir en el sillón, y sos mi esclavo personal por un mes- De todos los hermanos, me tenía que tocar el que siempre quería algo a cambio?

-Que?! Como… Porque… Acaso? NO! Ni lo pienses- Dije decidido. Tal vez la banca era mucho mejor que Hao

-Bueno, como quieras. Encima que solo voy a hacer que vos te sacrifiques, sin aprovecharme de tus amigos. Espero que te acostumbres a la basura y a dormir en el piso, indigente- Dijo con burla

Hacer un trato con Hao era como hacer un trato con el mismo diablo, pero…

-Acepto, pero solo seré tu esclavo por dos semanas. Esto va a ser temporal, es solo hasta que consigamos un lugar para vivir- Pero su mirada me decía que esto era el principio de mi infierno personal.

Y ahí estábamos, en la entrada del departamento que ahora pasaría a ser nuestro también, con todas nuestras pertenencias, buscando acomodarlas como podíamos. Hao me comento que vive con Ren y con otra chica llamada Anna, pero que mientras no los molestáramos, no habría problema.

Me encontraba ordenando las cosas del baño, cuando escuche una voz varonil, que no me era familiar, gritando en la entrada. Supongo que Ren llego. Bueno, no importa, pondría lo mejor de mí para llevarnos bien. Una vez que termine con el baño, me encamine hacia la entrada para buscar mi ropa y acomodarla en los respectivos armarios que Hao había vaciado para nosotros. Estaba entrando la pesada valija cuando pude ver como un ángel, de cabellos rubios, ojos profundos y cuerpo de diosa, se dirigía hacia mí con la expresión de un demonio. UN SEGUNDO! ¿Qué?!.

-HAO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO- Dijo gritando. Aun así, tenia la voz de un ángel.

Se ve que me confundió con mi hermano, pero no importaba, por que yo ya empezaba a ver el lado positivo de todo esto.

…**Continuara? CHA CHA CHA CHAN! (?**


	3. Mi casa, mis reglas

**Hoooolii gente! =D El tercer capitulo. A mi parecer es de mucho relleno, pero a partir del próximo ya empiezan a tomar forma las cosas! Me da pena pedir review para este episodio, pero bueno si les gusta díganme! Y sino también pueden decírmelo. xD**

**Eeeeen fin. Shaman King no es mio, si lo fuera hubiera mostrado el beso de Anna e Yoh =(. **

…

_Capitulo tres: Mi casa, mis reglas_

**POV Anna**

Lo presentía, algo malo había pasado, y seguro que la culpa la tenia Hao, lo sabía. Lo que no sabia era que tan malo era, hasta que llegue a casa. En la entrada se divisaban cajas y valijas propias de una mudanza. Y a un chico, mejor dicho a Hao, pero se veía algo extraño. Si, su pelo estaba corto. Si había algo que el ama, aparte de a si mismo, es a su preciado y cuidado pelo, así que era extraño. Da igual, problema de él, eso no impediría que lo ahorcara.

-HAO! QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Grite, importándome poco los vecinos y todo el inmundo edificio.

El imbécil me miro embobado, como si fuera la primera vez que me veía. No parecía el, es decir, tenia algo _distinto._

-Y BIEN?- Pero no por eso estaría menos enojada

-Esteeeem…- Que diablos le pasa? Por qué titubea? Y desde cuando me tiene miedo?

Iba a seguir gritándole, pero Ren apareció

-Hola Anna- Dijo saludándome tranquilo, como siempre. Pero por dentro, estoy segura que él pensaba lo mismo que yo: Matar a Hao, fingir que fue un accidente y cobrar el seguro de vida del imbécil extensionado.

-Hola Ren, que le pasa a este idiota? Desde cuando me teme?- Dije levantando la ceja con consternación

-Jijiji- Y eso? Desde cuando Hao se reía tan retrasadamente?- Perdón, pero te confundiste. Yo no soy Hao, soy su hermano gemelo, Yoh- Dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, relajada e irritable, completamente irritable

Bueno eso explicaba el pelo, el que me tuviera miedo y esa risita estúpida.

-Y que demonios se supone que haces acá?- Dije dirigiéndome a él, desconfiada y sabiendo que esta seria la peor parte.

-Es nuestro nuevo compañero de piso- Me respondio Ren con sarcasmo.

QUUUEEE?! COMPAÑERO DE PISO?!

-DONDE ESTA HAO?- Dije furiosa, empujando al hippie de la entrada para entrar a MI casa en busca del culpable, con Ren pisándome los talones.

En el camino me cruce con otro desconocido de cabellos azules.

-Y este quién diablos es?- Dije dirigiéndome a Ren

-Otro de nuestros compañeros- Dijo gruñendo, al parecer él ya había tenido un encuentro

-HAOOOOOO! APARECE MALDITO! O TE JURO QUE AMANECES SIN PELO-

El otro intruso me miro con terror y sorpresa. Me importaba un comino parecer una descortés frente a este cabeza de mar. Fui hasta la cocina y, en efecto, ahí estaba el culpable escondido detrás de otro tercer chico con cabeza de pasto. A cuantos había traído este desgraciado para vivir con nosotros?

-Espera Annita, yo te lo puedo explicar, pero no me mates, soy muy joven todavía- Dijo rogándome. Como si eso le sirviera ahora.

-Al living, ahora- Dije cortante- TODOS!- Grite.

Caminaba de un lado al otro, con 10 pares de ojos siguiéndome fijamente. Ren y el idiota se encontraban sentados en los sillones individuales, que estaban ubicados a la derecha y a la izquierda del sillón grande donde los otros tres desconocidos se sentaron.

-Bien, quiero una explicación valida y razonable para no echar a patadas a estos inútiles- Les haría creer que tendrían posibilidades de quedarse. La realidad era que igual los echaría a patadas. Ninguno abrió la boca. Bueno, no importa, yo ya tenia a mi victima de todas formas- Hao, sé que vos tenes la culpa. Habla, ahora-

El me miro con terror y duda. Ja! Ahora se intimidaba.

-Bueno Annita, el tema es que mi hermano y sus amigos tuvieron que desalojar hoy el departamento donde vivían, entonces, estem… Nada, me pidieron si podían venir a vivir con nosotros por un tiempo, y bueno estem…-

-Creíste que no habría problema- Concluí.

-Si- Es que tiene que responder todo?

Volví a caminar de un lado al otro, pensando. Bien, tenía pros y contras. Los pros era que podría aprovecharme de 3 idiotas mas, haría que ellos pagaran la comida, el alquiler y podría tenerlos de esclavos personales, después de todo me lo deberían por dejarlos vivir acá. Y los contras era que no los conocía, pero si mal no recuerdo, hace dos años nos vimos en una reunión y eso me confirmaba que eran completamente desubicados, escandalosos e imprudentes, y tampoco sabia si trabajaban o que hacían como para sacarles dinero. Yo no soy una persona de tomar riesgos, y no empezaría ahora.

-No, definitivamente no. Agarren sus cosas y lárguense- Si, esta es la mejor decisión. Los tres me miraron alarmados y con ojos de cordero.

-Pero Annita…- Empezó Hao, pero le lance una mirada furiosa que lo hizo callar.

-No me llames así, estorbo- Odio que me diga así, estúpido!

-No quiero sonar irrespetuoso ni nada, y menos con un ángel, pero no hubiera pedido un favor así, a menos que tuviera otra opción. Por favor, prometo que vamos a buscar por todos los medios otro lugar, pero, por favor- Dijo el hermano de Hao en tono suplicante. Un segundo, este sujeto me dijo ángel o estoy alucinando?

-Como me dijiste?- Dije entrecerrando los ojos

-Que? Como? Un ángel? Es que nunca te diste cuenta de la luz que desprendes?- Dijo con un tono de ¿Anhelación? Pero que le pasaba a este inútil?

Ren y Hao luchaban por no descostillarse de la risa, mientras el cabeza verde rodaba los ojos y el chico azul se golpeo la cabeza con la mano. Por mi parte, creo que me sonroje, pero de ira, quería golpearlo.

-Sera mejor que cerres la boca. No creo que aparte de haber perdido tu casa, también quieras perder la vida- Dijo Ren tratando de controlar la risa.

-Ya basta! Quiero al trio de payasos fuera, ahora- Dije enojada y cansada de tanta estupidez.

-Te propongo un trato- Hablo Linterna Verde.

-Bien, te escucho, pero si no me interesa se irán sin chistar- Dije apuntándolos con el dedo

El verdoso se aclaró la garganta para captar la atención de todos.

-Nosotros tres, como inquilinos temporales, proponemos colaborar con las tareas de la casa que requieran mas trabajo, hacer las compras necesarias, el desayuno y la cena, colaborar económicamente en cuanto a alquiler, es decir, pagar un espacio. Todo esto, a cambio de que nos dejes quedar-

Bueno, no estaba muy distante de los pros que había pensado. Pero seguían siendo desconocidos.

-Y que hay del ruido? Son escandalosos?- Dije desconfiada

-No, para nada. Nos sabemos ubicar muy bien- Dijo con una sonrisa amable. Tal vez este si podría llegar a ser soportable

-Pero Lizerg nosotros dos no trabajamos- Dijo el cabeza de alfiletero

-Buscaremos uno. Ya sabes, esos que pagan por día- Dijo el tal Lizerg.

Entonces los diez pares de ojos me volvieron a mirar.

-No hagan que me arrepienta- Dije resignada

Pude ver un brillo de alegría en los dos colorinches, la sonrisa divertida de Hao y la cara de fastidio de Ren. Pero la mirada del gemelo de Hao, cuyo nombre se me olvido, fue la que me llamo la atención. Me miraba como nunca nadie me miro alguna vez. No era deseo, ni alegría, ni agradecimiento, era otro sentimiento que no supe identificar. Y a mí que me importa? Porque diablos le daba importancia? Por mi que se vaya al infierno él, sus amigos y SOBRETODO su hermano. Antes de que todos se fueran, volví a tomar la palabra

-Pasare a explicarle las reglas de la casa- Dije autoritaria. El de pelos azules, que todavía no sabia como se llamaba, me miro incrédulo. Idiota, mejor era ignorarlo- No se puede llegar después de las 00:00, si llegan después de esa hora se quedaran a dormir afuera. No se puede escuchar música alta, ni molesta. NO se puede gritar. No se puede traer mascotas ni ninguna clase de animal, ya suficiente tengo con ustedes. No se puede romper nada ni cambiarlo de lugar. No puede estar vacía ni la heladera ni la alacena. La casa debe estar ordenada y limpia SIEMPRE. La ropa limpia y planchada. La cama siempre hecha. NO se puede traer amiguitas o amiguitos de ninguna clase. Las visitas familiares tienen que tener, por lo menos, 3 días de aviso. El alquiler se paga los días 10 de cada mes. No gastar agua ni luz innecesariamente. Y sobre todo respetar los horarios de baño-

Los tres me miraron como si les hubiera dicho que mate a alguien. Se nota que no tienen idea de lo que es vivir ordenada y limpiamente.

-Si es muy difícil para ustedes les recomiendo tomar sus cosas y largarse ahora. No voy a cambiar las cosas por nuevos idiotas. Mi casa, mis reglas- Y sin mas me fui a mi habitación.

**POV Horokeu**

Tenia que se una broma. Esta mujer esta loca, LOCA!.

-Bueno, seguimos vivos- Dijo el gemelo de Yoh. Se lo notaba divertido

-Cierra la boca, imbécil- Dijo el tan "simpático" Ren

-Y donde dormiremos?- Ah, lizerg por que me haces acordar cosas malas?

-Yo dormiré en el sofá- Dijo Yoh lloriqueando. Pobre.

-Vos vas a dormir en mi habitación inglesita, tengo una cama de sobra, al igual que Ren- Dijo el de pelo largo, creo que su nombre era Aho, o algo así.

En cualquier caso, Lizerg lo miro mal, como si fuera a matarlo. Wau, jamás había visto esa faceta suya. Por mi lado, a mi me habían asignado lo que parecía ser el cuarto de Ren, pero…

-No vas a dormir en mi habitación. Nose lo que te haya dicho Ken, pero anda haciéndote la idea de que eso no va a pasar- Dijo mirándome fulminantemente

Eso me molesto. Yo no había decidido mudarme ahí. Arrrg que tipo tan antipático.

-Y quien quiere dormir en tu habitación? Yo no. Sin embargo, no pienso dormir con Yoh en un sillón tan angosto y el piso no es una opción- Dije cruzándome de brazos enfadado

-Me da igual, es tu problema, no el mio- Dijo levantándose y encogiéndose de hombros. Me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo.

Gruñí molesto. Lo imite y me dirigí hacia lo que seria nuestro cuarto. Al parecer él también se dirigía ahí.

-Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Dijo volteando a encararme. Que ojos tan lindos tiene. PERO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO?

-Yendo a mi habitación- Dije con simpleza

-Que no escuchaste lo que dije o sos idiotas de verdad?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Si escuche, pero yo te dije que no tenia opción mas que dormir ahí, aparte te sobra una cama- Esto era una tontería. Parecíamos niños peleando por un cuarto.

-Y que con eso?- Dijo levantando una ceja

Me estaba cargando o que?

-Me caes mal- Le dije frunciendo el ceño

-El sentimiento es mutuo- Me respondio altaneramente.

Nos miramos fijo por nose cuantos minutos, de forma desafiante a la espera de que el otro reaccionara para atacar. Si que era lindo, esos ojos dorados, esa nariz bien perfilada, esos labios carnosos que dan ganas de… PERO QUE?! DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS! No pude evitar sonrojarme y tuve que apartar la mirada. El parpadeo confundido, pero volvió rápido a su actitud arrogante

-Que estúpido te ves sonrojado- Lance un resoplido en respuesta. El suspiro- Por esta noche, tenes suerte, busca tus cosas- Dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se metía en el cuarto

Me quede completamente perplejo. Y a este que le pasa? Bueno, no importa. Fui corriendo a buscar todo, sonriendo como bobo al saber que por lo menos hoy dormiría en una cama.

**POV Ren**

Por qué a mí? Por qué con este idiota? Por mucho que me pesara admitirlo, este pitufo fallido me gusta un poco, pero solo un poco!. Así que por eso fue que lo deje dormir en mi habitación. Grave error por que ronca mucho y encima balbucea cosas que no entiendo.

-Hummpñamu- Que se supone que significa eso? Arrrg, por su culpa no voy a poder dormir en toda la noche y ya son las 2:30 de la madrugada- Damuko, Mmmm, damhumñasm-

Eeh? Quien diablos es Damuko? Un minuto, y a mi que me importa con quien sueña este cabeza hueca? Y NO! NO son celos!, por que no me importa con quien sueña. No me importa por que yo sé que pronto solo soñara conmigo. PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTOY DICIENDO?!

…**Continuara? **


	4. ¿Qué pretende usted de mí? Confundirte

**Hoooolii gente! Cuarto capitulo! Me acuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer que hice el primero xD. Bueno, si te gusta hacemelo saber =D. **

**Eeeeen fin, espero les guste =). Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo cuatro: ¿Qué pretende usted de mí? Confundirte. _

**POV Hao**

-ALEJATE DE MI! MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Ay, este chico si que tiene pulmones, eh!

Lizerg Diethel, mi nuevo compañerito desde hace una semana, y mi nueva presa. Tan dulce e inocente, por eso me gusta. Todo en su cuerpo gritaba que era mio. Solo que él todavía no se había dado cuenta.

-Tranquilo, verde. Cuanto menos te resistas mejor- Dije acorralándolo en una esquina de la cocina. Al igual que yo, él era el primero en levantarse, a excepción que el preparaba el desayuno para todos, y yo solo para mi. Amabilidad? Que es eso? Se come?

-Te lo advierto, tengo una… ¿Cuchara? Si, eso, y no voy a dudar en usarla con vos- Dijo tomando una de las cucharas de la encimaría. Hablaba en serio? Siempre la misma escena cada vez que nos encontrábamos. Por qué no se entregaba y listo?

-Suficiente Hao. Aléjate del chico, cabeza de escoba- Dijo Ren entrando en la cocina.

-Que vos no puedas lograr nada con el Azulito, no significa que tenes que joder a los demás, aguafiestas- Dije separándome a regañadientes de Lizerg y sentándome en la mesa

-Buenos días, Lizerg- Y, como siempre, me ignora olímpicamente.

-Igualmente, Ren- Respondio este, huyendo de la cocina. Cobarde.

Gruñí frustrado.

-Hola hermanito. Hola Ren, Jijiji- Rodé los ojos. De todos los hermanos, me tenían que asignar a este? La vida me tenía que estar jodiendo.

-Hum- Ren pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Detrás de él se encontraba Anna. Cuando esta paso por su lado, el bobo se quedo embobado mirándola. Pobre idiota, se había enamorado de la reina del hielo.

-Buenos días, Ren. Estorbo- Dijo Anna con la cordialidad fría de siempre- Buenos días, inútil-

-Buenos días, Annita. Jiji- Sin duda, yo saque la inteligencia y la belleza.

-No me digas así, tarado- Dijo Anna frunciendo el ceño.

Que extraño, se la veía menos agresiva con el. Bah, ni que me importara. A mi solo me importaba una persona en esta casa y esa era Peter Pan, el cual se creía que podía huir de mí.

-Donde esta el cerebro de hielo?- Supongo que Ren se refiere a su compañero de cuarto, por el cual se interesa mucho, últimamente. Sonreí, recordando lo inútil que era que lo negara.

-Estaba en el baño. Que no podes vivir sin mi cinco minutos?- Dijo Hoto entrando por la cocina. Ah, si, este chico me cae genial. Sin duda, era mi nuevo compañero para fastidiarle las mañanas a Ren- Buenos días a todos!- Grito alegre.

-No grites!- "Respondio" el saludo Anna, con toda la intención de matarlo

-Es increíble que te hayas levantado a horario, estúpido- No tengo que decirles quien respondio, verdad? Ven lo que les digo, si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera echo el comentario de que no puede vivir sin mi, me hubiera mandado al condenado infierno, pero como fue el, ignoro su comentario y cambio de tema.

-Lo que pasa es que alguien hace mucho escandalo cuando se levanta- Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

Bla, bla, bla. No me interesan las peleas matrimoniales de estos dos ni como a mi hermano se le cae la baba en su cereal viendo a Anna, y como esta finge ignorarla. Donde esta la lechuga que completa mi ensalada? Me levante, aprovechando el escandalo, y me dirigí a mi cuarto. Efectivamente, ahí estaba, rebuscando algo en su valija. Creo que puedo imaginarme que busca.

-Donde lo metiste?- Me dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-Que cosa?- Dije con una mueca burlona

-Ya sabes que cosa. Donde lo metiste? Sé que fuiste vos. Sos el único que revisa MIS cosas- Dijo acusándome con el dedo. Como se entero de que hacia eso?

-Nose de que hablas- Fingí indiferencia, dirigiéndome a mi mesita de luz- Oh, no hablaras de esto, verdad?- Dije mostrando en alto un diario. Al principio le di poca importancia, pero en cuanto leí la primera pagina, supe que me estaba equivocando.

-DAMELO, YA!- Me grito acercándose peligrosamente. Peligrosamente para el, claro esta.

-No quiero- Dije encogiéndome de hombros

-QUE ME LO DES TE DIGO- Grito abalanzándose sobre mi. Estaba sentado en la punta de mi cama, por lo cual perdí el equilibrio, cayendo arriba de él.

Lo vi directo a los ojos.

-N…- Demasiado tarde.

**POV Anna**

-NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR- Genial, mas gritos.

Vi salir corriendo al cabeza de pasto hacia la puerta de entrada. La abrió y salió dando un portazo. Ya me cobraría esa. Colgué mi cartera en mi hombro, y justo cuando estaba por salir, alguien bloqueo mi paso.

-Yo también salgo. Te gustaría que te lleve?- Estúpido hermano gemelo de Hao, estúpida sonrisa irritable.

-No- Dije tratando de empujarlo de la entrada

-Pero Annita, no me cuesta nada. Aparte, tenemos que ir por el mismo camino- Dijo sin moverse. Aish, odio a la gente insistente que hace cualquier cosa por llamar tu atención

-Hoy voy a tomar otro camino- Dije tratando de escaparme por un costado, pero él se movió como imán

-Por vos puedo desviarme- Dijo con su compañera la sonrisa

-Bien. Entonces, desvíate de mi camino, ahora!- Dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vamos Anna, acepta la invitación. El chico no tiene malas intenciones- Maldito Ren, maldito y mil veces maldito

-Es cierto- Dijo el hippie mirándome con ojos de cordero.

-Aish, esta bien. Pero si me hablas, morís- Dije apuntándolo acusadoramente y dirigiéndome al ascensor.

_Minutos después _

-Y… que música te gusta?- Suspire como por cuarta vez. Definitivamente, no es experto en captar mensajes.

-Ninguna- Respondí cortante. Ya me había hecho como 20 preguntas en lo que llevaba del recorrido. Menos mas que le dije que no me hablara.

-Ninguna? Ningún grupo? Nada?- Dijo asombrado. Tranquilo, capo*. No es como si te hubiera dicho que Hao se viste de mujer todas las noches. Aunque eso no seria sorpresa para nadie.

-No- Volví a responder cortante

-Yo amo la música. Mi sueño es vivir tranquilamente escuchando mi música favorita todos los días- Dijo con los ojos brillantes. Que tipo tan simple.

-Mi sueño es vivir lejos de los idiotas, pero se ve que no es posible por que se me pegan como garrapatas- Dije gruñendo.

-Jijijiji- Esa risa.

-Falta mucho para llegar?- Pregunte cansada de esto

-No, ya llegamos- Dijo estacionando el auto frente a mi universidad. Abrí la puerta, ya estaba con un pie afuera, pero…

-Espera Anna- Insistencia por Yoh Idiota Asakura- Yo, es decir, sé que no tenemos una buena relación, pero tampoco es mala. Así que, yo quería saber, si esta noche te gustaría salir a cenar conmigo?- Dijo inseguro.

Abrí los ojos como platos. Es que no lo maltrate lo suficiente? No le dije desde el primer día que lo quería lejos? Acaso estoy perdiendo el toque de las muy directas? O el no captaba los mensajes? No le di ningún trato especial, lo intimide de todas formas, y aun así me invitaba a salir?

-No- Dije. Por alguna razón, rechazarlo no me hizo sentir mejor sino que todo lo contrario

Salí del auto y en todo el día no volví a saber de él.

**POV Lizerg**

-N…- Demasiado tarde. Sus labios fueron más rápidos.

Este sujeto me estaba besando, contra mi voluntad. Cuando reaccione, lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas, y me incorpore rápidamente.

-NO TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR- Le grite. Salí del cuarto, tome mis cosas y, dando un portazo, me fui de la casa.

Era muy temprano aun para ingresar a la facultad, así que me dirigí hacia una plaza cerca de esta a esperar que se hiciera la hora. Yoh tenia razón, las bancas no eran nada cómodas ni para sentarse.

Por mi cabeza pasaban mil y un pensamientos por minuto. Es decir, yo no soy gay, no estoy confundido, y nunca me atrajo ningún hombre en particular ni siquiera en mi adolescencia. Entonces, por que desde que llegue a esta casa ese tipo me pone tan nervioso? Es odioso si, y no para de molestarme, o mejor dicho acosarme, ni por un segundo, pero ese hecho no me molesta del todo. Como si no estuviera ya confundido, hoy me beso, y por una extraña razón no se sintió… mal. Pero que estoy diciendo!? Hao es un imbécil, aprovechador y mujeriego según me conto Ren, y yo no soy gay ni confundido ni nada. Bien, decidido, le pediría a Horo el cambio de habitación. De todas formas, el no congenia mucho con Ren, y yo si. Si me cruzaba con Hao, lo cual es inevitable, lo ignoraría, hasta que me pida perdón y jure no volver a molestarme, solo entonces consideraría llegar a saludarlo.

-**Si, claro, eso ni vos te lo crees** -Eh? Quien habla?- Dije sobresaltado mirando a todos lados-**Tu conciencia, quien mas?-** Genial. Lo único que me faltaba seria ingresar al manicomio por escuchar voces- **Eso seria divertido de ver**-Déjame tranquilo!- Grite mentalmente**-Eso es imposible Liz. Somos una sola persona, genio**- No tenia tiempo para esto, mejor voy a la universidad, antes de ponerme en posición fetal en medio de la plaza-** Ja! Eso me gustaría verlo también**

-SUFICIENTE!- Grite en voz alta. Como es normal la gente se dio vuelta viéndome como bicho raro. Mejor me iba a la facultad de una vez. Estaba en la vereda, a punto de cruzar la calle, cuando divise un auto que venia a toda velocidad sin intenciones de frenar. Exactamente a unos metros míos se encontraba una chica cruzando la calle, justo por donde iba a pasar el auto. Lo único que atine a hacer fue correr hasta la chica para salvarla.

-CUIDADO!-

**POV Horokeu**

Arrrg, estúpido chico que viene de China con ojos de gato que me confunde. Llevamos una semana "conviviendo". JA! Si, claro, mejor dicho llevaba una semana sufriendo. El y yo somos completamente distintos. Él es amargado, huraño, egoísta, desconsiderado, callado, egocéntrico, presumido, en fin, un sinfín de defectos. Yo soy alegre, divertido, sociable, todo el mundo me ama, un sinfín de virtudes. Pero nose por que razón el, bueno, me atrae, supongo. Es decir es lindo, pero su personalidad es intratable. Entonces, por que me atraería una persona así? No hay razón. Para colmo, me pelea por todo e incluso hizo una línea divisora en el cuarto. Cuando digo que la hizo quiero decir que con un pincel dibujo una línea que separa la mitad del cuarto. Es que acaso esta loco o que? Ni que sus cosas fueran tan interesantes. Maldito infeliz, arrogante y quejoso.

-Te llevo, cabeza de picos- Su lado amable, el cual sacaba a pasear escasamente, como ahora, era el que me confundía.

Yo no soy gay. Es decir, si me gusta una chica, salgo con esa chica, si me gusta un chico, salgo con ese chico. Es simple, si te gusta ¿Por qué no? Uno no va a desperdiciar una noche, verdad?

-No quiero- Dije saliendo por la puerta. No por que sacara su escaso lado amable, iba a borrar todas las veces en el día que me trata mal. Pero claro, el no deja que nadie lo rechace por que es el "GRAN" Ren Tao. Por lo que me tomo del brazo, impidiéndome escapar.

-No era una pregunta- Dijo mirándome penetrantemente con sus hermosos… NO! NO PIENSES EN ESO!

-Arrrg. Como quieras- El me sonrió con suficiencia. Arrrg maldito chino sexy. UN SEGUNDO! SEXY?

Suspire frustrado mientras me encaminaba hacia el garaje.

-Que te pasa, cabeza de púas?- Dijo mirando la carretera mientras manejaba

-En serio, voy a sobrevivir sin tus "amorosos" apodos- Dije irónico

El me miro fijamente cuando nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo. Bien, dos podemos jugar al juego de quien intimida más. Error. Evidentemente, él no tenia ganas de un juego de miradas. Me tomo de la camisa, me acerco bruscamente, y me beso. Quien lo diría? Yo no.

-Ya llegamos- Dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, soltándome, y empujándome contra mi asiento.

Yo lo mire incrédulo. Me besaba, y luego hacia como que no paso nada? Pero díganme, en serio, quien diablos se cree?

Iba a responderle, pero alguien grito.

-¡HERMANO!-

**Capo: Es como se denomina a alguien genial, como cuando decis: Como estas, genio?. Pero en este caso es ironico, claro.**


	5. Dos podemos jugar este juego

**Hoooolii gente. Capitulo 5 =D Espero les guste y les sea entretenido. No adelanto nada, léanlo! =P- Si hay algo que no se entiende o queres dar una opinión podes consultarlo! xD**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer! =D. Shaman King no es mio (por ahora e.e)**

…

_Capitulo cinco: Dos podemos jugar este juego_

**POV Yoh**

Y pasaron las semanas. Cuantas habrán pasado? 3, 4, 5? Lo único que sé es que las cosas en esta casa están demasiado raras. Desde que me rechazo Anna, no me había fijado que la luna se le parecía mucho: Es hermosa, resplandeciente, pura y tan lejana como ella. Antes por lo menos me saludaba, ahora ni eso, lo peor es que nose por que, y tampoco me animo a preguntarle, prefiero seguir con vida y contemplarla de lejos. Otra cosa rara es Hao, bueno, el siempre fue raro pero estas ultimas semanas se lo ve muy irritable y sin humor, demasiado raro en el.

-Pasa algo, hermanito?- Le pregunte una mañana mientras desayunábamos

Después de esa pregunta, diré que no me queda nada bien el bol de cereales como sombrero. A Hao no es al único que se lo ve raro, sino que a Lizerg también. No nos ha confirmado nada, pero su actitud sospechosa, el recibir llamadas de la misma chica todos los días, que su celular no pare de sonar, y que sonría como tonto…bueno, ustedes saquen conclusiones. Jiji, me alegro por el si consiguió novia, se lo veía un poco ofuscado hace semanas.

Y finalmente, la "pareja, dispareja que no es pareja", Ren y Horo. En estas últimas semanas, estuvieron, como decirlo, jugándose bromas.

**-Que es ese olor?- Me pregunto Boro-Loro, una mañana que estábamos en la universidad, frente a nuestros casilleros**

**-Nose. Huele como a podrido- Dijo lizerg tapándose la nariz**

**Entonces, Hoto abrió el casillero, saliendo de este un olor putrefacto, y miles de cabeza de pescado. La cara de lizerg y la mía eran de completa sorpresa. La de Hoto se puso roja de la ira**

**-TAAAAAO!- **

Y esa fue solo la primera...

**Nos encontrábamos en la cocina los tres.**

**-Toma, Ren- Dijo Hoto-Boro sonriendo, tendiéndole un paquete envuelto con un moño a Ren- Sin resentimientos- Les di la espalda para buscar una cuchara en los cajones.**

**-Hasta que al fin aprendiste quien manda- Dijo con suficiencia-USUUUUUUI!**

**Cuando voltee a ver, me encontré a un Ren furioso con la cara completamente azul, y donde antes estaba Hoto ahora había una nube de polvo. **

Y siguieron…

**-Llueve muchísimo. Menos mal que traje mi paraguas- Dijo Hoto, sonriendo feliz por haber terminado la jornada**

**-Estas seguro que no queres que te lleve, Hororin?- Pregunte abriendo mi paraguas para ir hacia el estacionamiento**

**-No, esta bien, con el paraguas es suf…- Pero se detuvo abruptamente a penas abrió el paraguas- REEEEEEEN- Grito empapado de pintura blanca. **

Y siguieron…

**-Reeen, podrías venir a la habitación un segundo?- Grito Horo desde su cuarto**

**Ren puso una mirada desconfiada, pero igualmente se dirigió hacia allá**

**-TE VOY A MATAAAAR!- Escuche un portazo proveniente desde la entrada, y vi pasar a Ren, cubierto de una sustancia dudosa con un balde en la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia esta. **

Y la rueda volvió a empezar.

**-Hola, Ren- Lo salude, viendo curioso como se encaminaba hacia las canillas de la cocina- Este… creo que Horo se esta bañando- Dije al ver su intención de abrirlas**

**-Lo se- Me respondio sonriendo de forma maliciosa**

**Jamás había escuchado a Boro gritar de esa forma. **

Ninguno desistía, y todas eran devueltas: Ren rompió su tabla de snowboarding, Hoto le rompió la cama. Ren le tiro la ropa por el balcón, Loro pinto su ropa de rosa. Ren rompió todos sus apuntes de la facultad, Boro llamo a la facultad de Ren diciendo que este había optado por la prostitución. No entendía por que habían tomado esta actitud, pero no voy a negarlo, es muy divertido.

Ah, también hace unas semanas, el mismo día en que Anna me rechazo, vino Pillika, la hermana de Horo, a visitarnos.

**Flash back **

Abrí la puerta de ese departamento. Apenas puse un pie dentro de este, alguien se abalanzo contra mí tirándome al piso

-YOH!- Esa voz chillona, ese pelo azul, ese abrazo estrangulador…

-Pillika?- Pregunte desconcertado

Se separo de mí para que la pudiera ver bien. Si, sin duda, es ella. Seguíamos tirados en el piso, ella arriba mio, muy cerca, sonriéndome. Escuche que alguien a nuestro lado se aclaraba la garganta. Y mi mala suerte sigue creciendo.

-Si no les importa, me gustaría entrar a MI casa- Dijo Anna mirándonos molesta

-L-Lo si-ento Annita- Dije sudando frio.

-PILLIKA! QUE TE DIJE SOBRE ABALANZARTE SOBRE LA GENTE- Grito Hoto-Hoto asomándose por la puerta

-CALLATE HERMANO! VOS NO ME MANDAS- Anna se estaba poniendo roja de la ira. Predecía una próxima masacre, y sabia quienes eran las victimas.

-MIENTRAS ESTES BAJO ESTA CIUDAD, ESTAS BAJO MI MANDO-

Hao, Ren y Lizerg se asomaron por la puerta, mirando divertidos como Pillika y Boro-boro seguían gritándose. Jijij, esto me recuerda a los viejos tiempos. Excepto por una cosa

-BASTA! SUFICIENTE DE GRITOS- Si, excepto por mi ángel que gritaba enfadada

Horas después nos encontrábamos todos en la sala, tomando café, charlando de forma amena. Claro, luego de que me explicaran que hacia Pilli por acá, y de que Anna nos regañara por no haber cumplido la regla de avisar con tres días de antelación, pero por ser la primera vez lo dejaría pasar.

-Ahora que estamos todos juntos, me gustaría proponer un juego para conocernos mejor- Dijo, la hermana de Hoto, entusiasmada y enérgica, como siempre.

-Yo desisto- Dijo Ren cruzándose de brazos indiferente

-Yo me anoto! Adoro los juegos- Dijo mi hermano mirando inquisitivamente a Lizerg, quien se estremeció frente a esa mirada. Jijiji, se llevan bien, cierto?

-Ni loca. Me la pase más de 12 horas fuera de mi casa. Lo único que quiero hacer es ir a dormir, no perder el tiempo con juegos tontos- Dijo mi ángel irritada

-Vamos Annita, no me digas que tenes miedo- Dijo Hao de forma picara.

-Esteee… La verdad, creo que yo tampoco quiero jugar a los juegos de Pillika por que siempre terminan mal- Si, Lizerg tenía razón

-Oh, vamos, no sean cobardes! Nos la pasaremos bien- Respondio sonriente- Yoh? Vos si queres jugar, verdad? Vos también, cierto hermano?- Dijo mirándonos con ojos de cordero

Loro suspiro. Si, ya lo sabíamos, no tenemos escapatoria frente a esa cara. Al final, terminamos accediendo todos. Ren y Anna, que fueron los que se negaron al principio, aceptaron enseguida cuando fueron llamados cobardes.

-El juego es muy simple. Es el juego de la botella unido a verdad o consecuencia, pero con cambios- Ya me estaba arrepintiendo- La botella girara eligiendo a dos personas. La segunda persona señalada tiene que hacerle una pregunta a la primera persona que fue elegida por la botella. Si la persona que tiene que responder se niega a hacerlo, ambos tendrán que cumplir una prenda. Que dicen? Se creen valientes?- Pregunto con malicia la autora de todo esto

-Con quien crees que estas hablando?- Dijo Ren con suficiencia. Horo lo miro entre incrédulo y molesto. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos no se habían dirigido la palabra en todas estas horas, ni siquiera se pelearon por la sal en la cena. Es raro, pero supongo que alguna vez se iban a cansar de discutir tanto, verdad?

El juego no salió muy bien que digamos. Lizerg y Hao terminaron peleados. Annita me pego un cachetazo con su poderosa mano izquierda, Pillika beso a Ren por una prenda y Hoto no le dirigió la palabra a su hermana en toda la noche. Aparte, a Hoto-Loro le toco una prenda donde tenía que bajarse media botella de tequila y vestirse de mujer. No tengo que decir como termino eso, verdad?

-Que graciosho esh tu pelo lissssh- Decía mientras se reía sin parar, tirado en el suelo.

-Creo que deberíamos parar- Dijo Pillika preocupada.

-Si, tenes razón. Ren, podrías llevar a Hoto a la habitación?- Le pregunte. Ren rodo los ojos con fastidio, pero igual se levanto.

-Vamos, cerebro de hielo. Se termino la joda- Dijo Ren agarrando a Boro para ponerlo de pie, pero perdió un poco el equilibrio ya que este estaba medio muerto.

-Ten cuedado tiborón. Podemosh caer- Le dijo burlándose

-Callate puercoespín. Si me ayudaras, seria mas fácil- Le espeto de mal humor

Ambos desaparecieron por el pasillo. En cuanto escuchamos un portazo, nos largamos a reír.

**Fin del Flash back **

Y desde ese día empezaron las bromas, y los ruidos extraños todas las noches. Yo digo que hay un fantasma pero Hao me mira como si fuera idiota, así que no voy a decir mi otra teoría (que hay un zombie encerrado en el ático)

-Que tanto me estas mirando?- Me dijo irritado Hao, sentado conmigo en la mesa de la cocina, desayunando. Hoy es domingo, así que todos se levantan tarde. Excepto yo, que no pude pegar ojo, y Hao, quien últimamente se levanta temprano.

-A donde queres que mire?- Le pregunte sonriendo solo para fastidiarlo.

-Nose, pero no me mires a mi, gemelo defectuoso- Dijo ocultando su cara con el diario

-Parece que alguien no recibe pasión hace mucho- Susurre burlándome

-TE ESCUCHE!- Me grito. Una lámpara impacto sobre su cara tirándolo al piso. Me voltee sorprendido para ver al responsable. Como no me di cuenta de que solo había una persona en el mundo que podía haberlo hecho?

-TUS GRITOS SE ESCUCHAN POR TODA LA CASA! CALLATE DE UNA VEZ ESTORBO- Grito Anna, muy enojada. Se acercó hacia la mesada y se sirvió una taza de café- No lo puedo creer. Hoy es domingo, son recién las 10:00 de la mañana, y yo ya estoy levantada. Y vos que me miras?!- Se estaba dirigiendo a mi? Me estaba hablando otra vez? Podía escuchar el coro de los ángeles de fondo.

-Nada, Jijiji- No te pongas nervioso, tonto. Contrólate.

Hao salió de la cocina irritado, y refunfuñando cosas inentendibles. Anna se quedo parada, tomando de su taza, recostada en la mesada. Trataba de no establecer contacto visual con ella, por si las dudas, cuando, increíblemente, me hablo.

-No te lo repetiré dos veces. Saldremos a almorzar, solo nosotros, así que te quiero a la una de la tarde listo. Si te retrasas, me lo cobrare, y no te daré otra oportunidad- Y salió de la cocina

-SIIIIIIII!-Grite mientras saltaba de alegría.

**POV Ren**

Suspire cansado, sentándome en la cama. O en lo que quedaba de ella, ya que cierto intruso dormía conmigo, ocupando un poco mas del 70% de esta. Así es, Horokeu duerme conmigo desde hace semanas, y cuando digo dormir no hablo literalmente. Que como paso? Sigue siendo un misterio. Lo que si se es como empezó.

**Flash back **

-Ya, soltame y acostate de una vez- Dije tratando de deshacer el abrazo en el que me tenía preso para dejarlo sobre su cama

-No quiedo. Quero dorrrrmir con vosh, Ren-

Frente a esa declaración, me quede estático, así que aprovecho para tirarnos en mi cama, quedando él arriba mío.

-Vos noo queresh dormirrr conmego?- Me dijo de una forma que se me hizo demasiado estúpida, pero no dejaba de ser insinuante

Se ve que poco le importaba lo que opinara por que me beso de improvisto. Pero no era un beso tierno ni dulce, y mucho menos paciente. Este es cargado de pasión, de deseo, de algo que no me podía negar, a lo que no me podía resistir. Rodee con mis brazos su cuello, y lo atraje mas hacia mi para profundizar aun mas el beso.

Esta noche quería sentirlo conmigo, quería saber como se sentía hacerlo con sentimientos de por medio, sentimientos que me dicen que ya no voy a poder separarme de él.

…**Fin del Flash Back? Continuara? Habrá lemon? **

**Las palabras están escritas mal a propósito ya que Horo esta "borracho". **


	6. Triángulo perfecto

**Hoooolii gente! Bueno, nada, este es mi segundo lemon y ojala me haya salido bien, por que el otro me quedo bastante horrible =/. Aunque no me tengo fe xD. Espero con ansias les guste :D Y sobretodo que me lo hagan saber ^^. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer! Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capitulo seis: Triangulo perfecto_

**Continuación del Flash Back**

Desesperado, recorría mi abdomen con sus manos, por debajo de mi remera, mientras seguíamos besándonos apasionados, con el entre mis piernas. Con mis manos en su espalda, fui arremangando su vestido (el que le hicieron poner por la prenda) hasta dejar su trasero al descubierto, con lentitud baje hasta ese lugar y lo atraje mas hacia mi, haciendo que nuestros cuerpos se pegaran aun mas, rozando ciertas partes. El rompió el beso, y se dirigió a mi lóbulo para succionarlo y morderlo suavemente, luego fue descendiendo con su lengua hasta llegar a mi cuello. Sin prisa, le levante aun mas ese horrendo vestido para deshacerme de él. Por suerte, capto el mensaje y se lo saco rápido. Yo me quede embobado mirándolo

-Te gusta lo que ves?- Me pregunto de forma seductora.

Yo me sonroje, y como venganza lo empuje, quedando yo arriba de él.

-Si- Conteste sonriendo atrevido.

Fui directamente hacia su cuello, en el que deje un chupón para marcar territorio y me dispuse a seguir descendiendo, besando, lamiendo y chupeteando todo a mi paso, hasta llegar su pezón, al cual le di una pequeña mordida, logrando sacar un gemido de su parte. Juguetee un rato con uno mientras que, con mi mano, endurecía el otro con pequeños pellizquitos y roces. Ambos ya estábamos bastantes agitados y, sobretodo, excitados. Sentía que los pantalones me iban a estallar.

En un descuido mio, el volvió a tomar el control haciéndonos girar, para quedar él arriba mio. Me levanto por la espalda con una mano para sacarme la remera (cosa que logro con mi ayuda) y con la otra mano se entretenía tocando mi erección. Solté un par de gemidos que no pude reprimir.

Se sentía tan bien, pero no me iba a quedar ahí sin hacer nada, por lo que metí mi mano dentro de su ropa interior y empecé a acariciar lenta y tortuosamente su miembro completamente duro. Era perfecto escuchar sus gemidos roncos en mi oreja, mordiendo de ves en cuando mi lóbulo.

-Te gusta?- Dije susurrando en su oído tratando de sonar sensual

-Aaah.. Me-e encan-ta…- Dijo de forma dificultosa.

Nose en que momento desabrocho mi pantalón, pero, cuando me percate estos ya estaban a la altura de mis rodillas, con mi ropa interior incluida. Él no me dejo seguir con mi labor por que comenzó a descender hacia mi "amigo", el cual goteaba por un poco de atención. Mi espalda se arqueo ante el contacto de su lengua. Comenzó a lamer la base, para después ir metiéndolo todo en su boca. Me sentía en las nubes. Gemía su nombre sin parar, y jadeaba por más.

-Aaaah… Par..a…Hor…- No podía ni hablar, por dios.

El siguió hasta que llegue el orgasmo mas fuerte de mi vida, tragándose todo mi semen. Levanto la vista entre preocupado e inseguro

-Estas seguro de esto? Una vez que empiece, no creo poder parar-

Quise reírme en su cara, pero la situación no lo ameritaba.

-Si no seguís, te mato- Dije seriamente.

El me sonrió burlón, abriendo mis piernas para posicionarse entre ellas, haciendo que nuestros miembros se rozaran. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi como empezaba a mojar sus dedos con su boca, y los dirigía hacia, bueno, allá abajo.

Metió el primero con cuidado de lastimarme. Tal vez debería haberle aclarado que no era la primera vez que alguien pasaba por este lugar. No se me ocurrió otra forma de hacérselo saber que lanzando un gemido de placer. Por suerte, es rápido para captar los mensajes. Metió dos dedos más moviéndolos con rapidez, y cuando sintió que estaba listo, los remplazo por algo más… grande. Si, esa es la palabra.

Empezó a entrar lentamente, lo que me hizo resoplar disgustado ante la espera

-Apúrate, Hoto! Pareces tortuga- Le espete molesto

El me miro con una ceja levantada para luego sonreír. Pareció entender que ya tenía experiencia en esto. Entro más rápido y profundo. Si, esto era lo que quería. Ni el ni yo nos contuvimos, el me embestía salvajemente, y yo le rogaba por mas entre gritos de placer. Tomo mi miembro y empezó a masturbarlo, provocando que clavara mis dedos en su espalda. Llegamos al clímax gritando el nombre del otro, sin importarnos despertar a alguien.

Cansado se tiro a mi lado, con la respiración igual de agitada que yo. Entonces lo mire por primera vez. COMO NO ME DI CUENTA ANTES?

-No estas borracho- Afirme molesto

El me miro entre confundido y culpable

-Creí que te habías dado cuenta. De todas formas, esto fue por besarme sin explicación y fingir que no paso nada- Dijo con su maldita mueca divertida- La venganza es dulce, verdad? O, en este caso, placentera, no crees?- Maldito bastardo hijo de perra

**Ahora si, fin del flash back**

Y por eso empezaron las venganzas. Por su idiotez. Por ahora, no hubo declaraciones románticas ni nada por el estilo. Solo peleas, venganzas y sexo. Pero no me quejaba. Maldición, por que ronca tanto? Esto no pasaba con Marco.

Ja! Recuerdo que por culpa de ese sujeto, llegaba siempre a las 3 de la madrugada, y tenia infinitos interrogatorios por parte de Anna y Hao. De igual, era un imbécil por el que no sentía nada, que deseche por mensaje de texto.

Pero ahora es diferente por que por culpa de esta morsa fracasado sentía un ejercito de mariposas en el estomago, y eso dificultaba todo, incluso alejarme de él. Genial, solo hizo falta un mes para darme cuenta de que estoy enamorado de un pitufo. Que seguiría después? Vivir en el bosque y que me llamen papa pitufo?

Gire un poco para acomodarme y dormir un poco mas, pero no me di cuenta de que ya no había mas cama donde girar. Conclusión: Me caí al piso

-HOROKEU!- Grite

**POV Anna**

Que estoy haciendo? Por qué accedí a esto? Por qué dije lo que dije? Yo no estoy preparada para esto. No después de… esa persona que hizo que me cerrara para siempre, alejándome de todo hombre. Ese bastardo que jugo con mi corazón, abandonándome para siempre, rompiendo todos mis sueños. Y yo que le di los mejores años de mi adolescencia. Nichrome, ese es del bastardo que me destrozo, que prometió quedarse junto a mí.

Sin embargo, Yoh es el primero hombre, bueno, diferente. Es el primero al que accedo que me invite a salir, y tengo miedo de estar subestimándolo por que puede fingir y ser igual de desgraciado que todos los otros hombres.

-Annita, estas bien?- Dijo mirándome preocupado.

Nos encontrábamos en mi restaurante favorito, almorzando, sentados uno frente al otro. Desde que salimos sentí una sensación extraña, una sensación de comodidad, y eso me inquietaba por que solo la sentía con el. No pude evitar notar que es un chico agradable, muy conversador y observador, pero eso no significa nada.

-Si- Respondí cortante, comiendo mis papas fritas

-Jijiji, que bueno- Siempre sonriendo, siempre riendo. Es que nada en esta vida lo desanimaba?

-Por que sos tan feliz?- Pregunte de pronto algo histérica

-Es que así soy- Dijo sonriendo, encogiéndose de hombros

-Eso es mentira. Nadie puede estar feliz todo el tiempo- Conteste molesta.

El suspiro melancólico, lo cual me hizo mirarlo sorprendida.

-No estoy todo el tiempo feliz. Pase por muchas "desgracias" en mi vida, aun ahora. Pero sabes de que me di cuenta a lo largo de todos estos obstáculos?- Me pregunto mirándome intensamente.

-No- Conteste intrigada por primera vez

-Que todo tiene una solución- Yo lo mire perpleja mientras él me sonreía abiertamente

Definitivamente, Yoh Asakura es una persona única. Y eso, por extraño que parezca, me agrada y me intriga.

-Que simple parece- Dije medio sonriendo

-Lo es. Si me permitís, yo podría ayudarte a borrar esos pensamientos tormentosos y enseñarte las maravillas de la vida- Dije dulcemente

Yo lo mire incrédula. Lo dejaría intentar? Me daría esta oportunidad? Solo había una respuesta.

-Acepto- Y ya no había vuelta atrás.

El me sonrió como siempre tomando mi mano. Yo me deje hacer, pero no le devolví la sonrisa. Alguien entro por la puerta, haciendo barullo, así que no pude evitar girarme a mirar. No, definitivamente no. Es que esto era una broma o que? Quien había entrado por el puerta era… él.

**POV Horokeu**

-Salgamos- Dije, entrando al cuarto, sonriendo- Aprovechemos el día. A parte me lo debes por despertarme a los gritos- Abrí las cortinas dejando entrar el sol resplandeciente.

-A donde?- Me dijo frunciendo el ceño. Eso era una mala señal

-A pasear- Dije dudoso

-Repito. A donde?- Dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco

-Eso es un si?- Pregunte feliz como lombriz

-Es un tal vez, y un tal vez te golpeare si no me decís a donde- Respondió fastidiado

-AL PARQUE DE DIVERSIONES- Exclame, levantando los brazos hacia arriba, entusiasmado

El me miro con una ceja levantada

-Como una cita?- Pregunto divertido

-Puede ser. Podríamos intentarlo- Respondí, encogiéndome de hombros. Una cita, él y yo, se lo imaginan?

-De acuerdo- Dijo pasando por mi lado saliendo de la habitación.

Quien lo diría, eh? Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo agarre rápido, y mire el nombre en la pantalla: Damuko. Maldición, decidí ignorar la llamada y, por si las dudas, apagar el celular. Hoy, el día se lo dedicaría a Ren, luego hablaría con mi novia.

**POV Hao**

QUIEN DEMONIOS LO LLAMA TANTO? EH?! QUIEN?! No estoy celoso, por supuesto que no! Pero esto dificulta aun más que Lizerg se entregue a mí. Ya paso un mes y NADA, absolutamente NADA. De hecho, el Peter Pan sin campanita me ignora ni siquiera me saluda. Y eso me irrita, poniéndome de mal humor. Es que como puede resistirse a mi? A MI?! O sea, no me vieron? Es imposible resistirse.

Me cruce de brazos indignado tirándome en el sillón, cuando el maldito timbre sonó. Y ahora quien osaba interrumpir mis pensamientos? Es que en este estúpido edificio dejaban siempre la puerta de abajo abierta? Da igual, no atendería ni aunque fuera de vida o muerte. Que la persona que se gasto tocando el botón se joda. Volví a retomar la línea de mis pensamientos, cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. ES QUE NO ME IBAN A DEJAR TRANQUILO?

-Hola- Conteste de mala gana

-Hola, se encontraría Lizerg?- Pregunto una voz femenina.

Me pare como resorte de mi asiento. Acaso, esta era…? No puede ser

-De parte de quien?- Conteste de forma mas educada.

-De Jeanne- Respondió la vocecita irritable y pedante

Jeanne, anotar el nombre en mi lista negra. Por alguna extraña razón su nombre me sonaba, pero de donde?

-Esta bien, enseguida le pa…-

-Oh, no! Mejor puede avisarle que estoy en la puerta de su edificio? Se lo agradecería mucho-

"Se lo agradecería mucho" Si, mis pelotas le agradecen. Colgué el teléfono, y camine, enfurruñado, hacia a mi habitación, en busca del niño "yo creo en las hadas", pensando en ¿Por qué carajos la boba esa no lo llamaba a su celular, en vez de estar molestando a gente ocupada como yo?

-Te buscan- Dije entrando a mi cuarto, dando por hecho que estaba encerrado allí. Me extrañe al ver que no había nadie. Es decir, en que momento salió?- Lizerg?! Estas por acá?!- Grite para que se escuchara por toda la casa, pero nada, ni una respuesta.

Un segundo! Anna y mi defectuoso hermano salieron, Ren y Horo también salieron, y el verde de mi amarillo no se encontraba… Eso quiere decir que tengo la casa sola y no aproveche para traer a alguna chica, por culpa de un pendejo renegado que se resiste a mí?! Oh, esperen un minuto! La molesta chica seguía esperando abajo, y la imitación de Sherlock Holmes no estaba por acá. Una idea se me cruzo por mi cabeza.

-Disculpa, Jeanne. Seguís ahí abajo?- Pregunte por el portero.

-Si- Contesto rápidamente, lo que me hizo sonreír con malicia

-Te importaría subir? Lizerg no se encuentra, pero tal vez le gustaría esperar a…-

-Soy su novia. Y si no es molestia, si me gustaría aceptar su invitación- Dije contenta.

Así que su novia. Esto se haría jodidamente interesante. Bien, Lizerg Diethel no sabes lo que te espera.

…**Continuara? **


	7. Rompecabezas

**Hoooolii gente! Bueno, espero les guste, ya saben, lo disfruten y me lo hagan saber, sobretodo =p. Gracias por todos sus reviews, son muy importantes, gracias por su apoyo y por leer :D. Estoy haciendo los capítulos algo cortos, pero espero que les guste igual u.u**

**Eeeeen fin, lean ;) Shaman King no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo siete: Rompecabezas _

**POV Anna**

-Levantate, sin hacer ruido, y dirigite hacia la puerta- Dije, en un susurro, tensa

El me miro curioso y sin entender. Es que había que explicarle todo? De acuerdo, le había pedido algo un poco extraño, pero no era el momento para dar explicaciones. Se hace lo que digo y punto.

-Hacelo, y no preguntes- Dije ya de pie, tratando de no llamar la atención.

Para mi suerte, él me imito. Ya casi podía sentir la libertad, mi mano estaba apoyada en la puerta de salida, y yo estaba lista para salir corriendo, si no fuera por que alguien me detuvo agarrándome del brazo. Con los ojos cerrados de impotencia, me di vuelta lentamente

-Anna? Sos vos?- Pregunto el muy hipócrita. No, soy su hermana gemela. Idiota

-Soltame, ahora- Dije con enojo, y abriendo los ojos para mirarlo fulminantemente. Pero todo se fue a la basura. Maldición, por que tenia que ser tan lindo? Y encima tan elegante. Y yo que lo había olvidado

Escuche a mi lado como alguien carraspeaba con la garganta. Ah, cierto, Yoh.

-Y este es…- Dijo, mirándolo de arriba abajo con desprecio

Eso me molesto. Quien se creía para mirarlo así? Ni siquiera lo conocía. Me solté de su agarre bruscamente, ya la magia del rencuentro se había perdido, y tome el brazo de Yoh, lo cual hizo que este sonriera embobado. Concentración, por favor, concentración.

-Él es Yoh Asakura- Dije con una sonrisa, atrayéndolo mas a mi- Mi novio- Nose por que lo dije. Tal vez fue por un arranque desesperado y para que vea que no me afecto su partida, o tal vez por que así lo quería. En cualquier caso, Nichrome echaba chispas por los ojos.

-Así que… Tu novio. Veo que bajaste tus exigencias, Anna- Dijo sonriendo de forma estúpida

-Para tu información, el cumple con todas mis expectativas- Dije de forma altanera. Ja! Si se creía que me iba a intimidar, estaba muy equivocado

-Va a ser mejor que nos vayamos, mi ángel- Intervino Yoh, mirándolo de forma seria. Me quede sorprendida con su actitud y su atrevimiento de llamarme así, pero me agrado, demasiado.

-Me parece bien- Dije disponiéndome a salir por la puerta, pero, de vuelta, Nichrome me agarro del brazo

-No creas que esto va a quedar así. Vine decidido a recuperarte y eso voy a hacer. Aun si tengo que deshacerme de ciertos obstáculos- Dijo amenazante, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva a Yoh.

-Bien, entonces que gane el mejor- Dijo Yoh desafiante y, por fin, salimos del lugar.

Que gane el mejor? Fruncí el ceño frente a esa frase. Ahora era un premio que hay que ganar? Pero quien demonios se creían estos dos? Ja! Imbéciles. Me solté con brusquedad del brazo de Yoh completamente irritada.

-Que pasa?- Pregunto extrañado

-Que, que pasa? En serio no te das una idea?- Dije, caminando mas rápido para alejarme de su lado, molesta

-No, no me lo puedo imaginar- Dijo inocentemente

-"Que gane el mejor" pero en que estabas pensando?- Masculle, sin dejar de caminar

-Ah, eso. Lo dije para causar impresión, Annita. Después de todo, vos sola podes decir quien es el indicado para vos- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros con su típica sonrisa tranquila

Yo lo mire impactada. A el, justo a él, le interesaba lo que pensaba. Es decir, él es distinto, tan verdadero y sincero. Es tan… Yoh que, ahora que lo pienso, alejarme de él podría causarme… dolor.

**POV Hao**

Bla, bla, bla, que nunca se calla esta? Lleva, cuanto, 3 horas hablando? Maso menos. Yo solo asiento, como si me interesara lo que dice la tontita esta. Por qué la había invitado? Ah, si, cierto, yo no la invite, vino a ver a MI presa. Mejor dicho, a interponerse entre mi presa y yo con su tonto titulo de "soy su novia". Puaj, relaciones, las odio. Aun no ponía en marcha mi plan súper-ultra-mega malvado, cuando escuche que alguien abría la puerta. Oh, adivinen quien?

-Ya llegue!- Grito el enemigo de Garfio. Sonreí, escuchando como se acercaba a la sala.

-Vaya, parece que…- Si, así se calla a una mujer, con un buen beso. Excepto que este es el beso de la muerte para ella.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO, HAO?!- Por mis adentros sentía como el yo malo bailaba de un lado a otro- SOLTA A MI PRIMA, YA!-

Como? Su prima? Que diablos? Me aleje como resorte de ella, mirándola desorientado ¿SU PRIMA?

-QUE?! Pero si dijo que… Me mentiste!- La acuse ofendido. A mí, a él gran Hao, lo habían engañado como nene chiquito. Me sentía usado, ultrajado, violado.

-Lo siento. Es que creí que si no decía eso, no me dejarías entrar a esperarlo- Dijo de forma tan dulce e inocente que me daban ganas de vomitar

-Un segundo! Quien te dijo que era?- Me pregunto el fangoso, con los ojos entrecerrados. Genial, no me hablaba hace semanas, y cuando por fin lo hace, es para esto.

-Tu novia- Dije todavía molesto por tal engaño

-Aja, ya veo. Y ESPERASTE A QUE LLEGARA PARA BESAR A MI SUPUESTA NOVIA COMO PARTE DE QUE?- Grito furioso

-Lizerg, esta todo bien? Te escuche gritar desde la entrada y no pude evitar venir a ver si estabas bien- Dijo, apareciendo por la entrada de la sala, una chica menudita de pelo y ojos rosa. Por alguna extraña razón, ella se me hacia familiar, terriblemente familiar. Entonces, me miro con sorpresa y temor- Yoh?-

Eh?!

-Eh?- Pregunte. Es que nadie se daba cuenta que yo soy mas hermoso que ese horrible esperpento que tengo como gemelo?- No, ese es mi hermano. Yo soy Hao Asakura- Dije acercándome para saludarla, pero…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA- Grito duende verde ocultándola atrás suyo. Ni que se la quisiera robar

-Tranquilo, macho menos. Nadie te la va a robar- Y de repente me cayo la ficha- Así que ella SI es tu novia- Dije divertido

-Te lo advierto. No te acerques a ninguna de ellas, y a mi tampoco- Dijo buscando intimidarme.

-Estem, creo que sobramos acá- Dijo la plateadita a la rosada, quien no dudo en asentir.

-No, quien sobra acá sos vos Hao-

-Perdón?! Esta era mi casa primero- Dije molesto. Es que acaso esto era una estúpida joda?

-Si, pero ya no. Vete, no tenes nada que hacer acá- Dijo autoritario y demandante. Ahora se creía Anna?

Y hablando de la reina de Roma

-Tamao?- Y su burro acompañante

-Yoh?- Pregunto esta, otra vez, con asombro. Es que no era obvio que era él?

-Pero que estas haciendo acá?- Dijo mi "brillante" gemelo, asombrado también.

-Yo… estoy con Lizerg, saliendo como, ya sabes- Dijo tímidamente tomando la mano del verdoso, quien sonrió torpemente. Ay, por favor.

-Ya veo, Jijiji. Me alegro por ustedes- Dijo, como siempre, tranquilo y alegre. No se me paso por alto el hecho de que Anna tenía el ceño fruncido con verdadero enojo. Y estoy seguro que yo tenia la misma expresión.

-Por que no nos presentas Yoh?- Dijo Anna haciendo su acto de presencia

-Si. Lizerg, por que no nos presentas?- Dije con burla. Él me miro furioso.

-Esteem… Yo creo que sobro- Pobre prima de Lizerg, verdaderamente sobraba en esto

-Hola Jeanne! No te había visto- Dijo el idiota que tengo como copia, sonriéndole. Un carraspeo de Anna hizo que volviéramos al centro de la cuestión- Ah, si. Bueno, Tamao es mi, bueno, es mi… ex novia- Un trueno se hizo presente. Que extraño, va a llover?

-Tu ex novia- Susurraron Lizerg, Anna y Jeanne, lo cual me extraño que esta última lo hiciera. Yo simplemente observaba divertido toda la situación.

-Si, así es- Aseguro la rosadita.

Genial, justo cuando creí que las cosas no podían salir mejor, yo ya tenia un plan perfecto para que Lizerg sea mio, y lo mejor era que ya tenia la persona indicada para que colabore conmigo.

**POV Ren**

Desde que salimos, rumbo al parque de diversiones, lo noto raro, como preocupado y nervioso. Tal vez solo son alucinaciones mías, así que opte por no darle importancia y divertirme, aprovechando de tener un día junto a él. Nos subimos a todas las atracciones habidas y por haber, por lo que ahora estábamos comiendo algo, tranquilos, hasta que su celular sonó

-Eh, tengo que atender esto- Dijo parándose, y alejándose unos cuantos metros de mi. Yo lo seguí con la mirada, un poco consternado, como un halcón a su ratón. Al parecer, y por lo que pude notar desde lejos, estaba discutiendo con quien lo había llamado. Corto con una mirada furiosa, y se acercó hacia mi-Tengo que irme. Lo siento, pero es importante- Se lo notaba enojado todavía.

-Esta bien, te acompaño- Dije levantándome de mi asiento

-No!- Me grito, haciendo parar en seco- Tengo que ir solo. No te enojes, juro compensártelo, es solo que…-

-De acuerdo- Dije interrumpiéndolo, empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Por supuesto que estaba molesto. Ni siquiera es capaz de inventar algo para justificar el dejarme plantado en mitad de nuestra cita? Idiota cerebro de hielo.

-Reeeeen! Espera!- Dijo alcanzándome e interceptando mi camino- Por favor, no te enojes. Prometo que no va a volver a pasar- Dijo sonriéndome.

Yo lo mire, tratando de mantenerme molesto y actitud seria, pero me fue imposible, por lo que suspire resignado

-No te preocupes. Te veo en casa- Lo bese rápido en los labios, volviendo a retomar mi camino. O al menos eso le hice creer a él. Se pensaron que me iba a quedar tan conforme? De ninguna manera. Si él no me decía que cosa es tan importante, entonces yo lo averiguaría solo.

Así que lo seguí. Cruce la calle hacia la otra vereda, para poder seguirlo mejor, tratando de no perderlo de vista. Caminamos, sin saber que yo lo seguía, unas cuantas cuadras, hasta que llego a una florería que no se me hacia nada familiar. Lo vi tocar un timbre y esperar afuera mientras prendía un cigarrillo. Desde cuando fuma? Unos minutos después, por la puerta salió una chica de pelo corto, color castaño, petisa y que, por alguna razón, presentía que me caería mal.

Entonces, lo vi todo. Vi como se acercó hacia el a paso lento y delicado, como tomo su cara entre sus manos, y como depositaba un beso en sus labios, siendo correspondida. PERO QUE DIABLOS?! Este… desgraciado, pitufo de circo, bestia azulada, me estaba engañando? Bueno, no, esa no es la palabra por que el y yo no somos nada. Es decir, no tenemos un titulo, pero eso no le da derecho a jugar conmigo!

Me las vas a pagar, te lo juro Horokeu. Lamentaras el día en que se te ocurrió jugar con Ren Tao.

…**Si, continuara. **


	8. Planes problematicos

**Hoooolii gente! Espero que estén muy bien, que disfruten el capitulo, que me lo hagan saber y los haga reír o quedarse con intriga, lo que pase primero =P. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D. Shaman King no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo ocho: Planes problemáticos _

**POV Ren**

Sangre, su sangre es la que quiero ver correr ahora. Como pudo? Maldito, maldito y mil veces maldito. Llegue a casa hecho una furia, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

-Ei! Que pasa, Rency Poo?- Pregunto Hao, saliendo de la cocina

-Que te importa, barbie cabaretera- Dije enojado, pateando todo a mi paso

-Yo que me preocupo por vos y así me tratas- Dijo haciendo sus escenitas melodramáticas

-No tengo tiempo para tu estupideces- Le grite. El me miro sorprendido- Perdón, por esta vez, no tenes la culpa- Respire para calmarme mientras me sentaba abatido en uno de los sillones

-Esta bien. Queres contarme?- Me pregunto sentándose a mi lado. Lo mire sorprendido y buscando alguna señal de burla en su rostro, pero nada, pura e increíble seriedad es lo que demostraba en estos momentos.

Ladee la cabeza un poco, dudando si me convenía o no decirle. Bah, al diablo con todo

-Horokeu y yo… estamos "saliendo". Creí que era serio pero, al parecer, me equivoque- Dije suspirando cansado.

-Si, ya lo sabia- Dijo, yo lo mire confundido. Que lo sabia? Desde cuando?- Bueno, no es como si no escuchara los ruidos a la noche- Dijo sonriendo divertido

Me sonroje, maldiciendo a las estúpidas paredes.

-Arg, eso no importa. Todo se fue por un caño por su maldita culpa- Dije cruzándome de brazos furioso

-Que fue lo que te hizo? Creí que ustedes eran los que mejor estaban- Dijo sorprendido

-Sale con otra- Dije entre dientes

-QUE?! EN SERIO?!- Grito levantándose de golpe mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos

-No, de mentira- Dije sarcástico

Él se quedo callado, mirando la ventana pensativa hasta que sonrió. Oh, no, no uno de sus estúpidos planes

-Olvidate, no va a funcionar- Dije negando con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que si. Tengo un plan infalible-Dijo confiado

-Tus planes nunca funcionan- Era la verdad, sus planes siempre salían al revés de lo planeado

-Eso no es cierto!- Dijo ofendido. Si que lo era.

-Si lo es-

-No lo es-

-Si-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-No-

-Si!-

-Viste, hasta vos lo admitiste- Dije sonriendo divertido frente a mi clara victoria

El parpadeo perplejo frente a su estupidez.

-TRAMPOSO- Me grito, acusándome con el dedo. Yo simplemente suspire. Hao era una perdida de tiempo

-Da igual, yo ya pensé en algo- Dije sonriendo con malicia. Por supuesto que lo había hecho, y lo mejor es que mis ideas nunca tenían fallas.

-A si? Y en que, Doctor frankenstein?- Dijo irónico.

Lo ignore y me encamine hacia mi habitación, riendo como un loco.

**POV Hao**

Nose que abra pasado con el plan de Ren ni con el azul que completa su cielo pero poco importaba. Yo tenía algo más importante por lo que preocuparme. Al otro día, luego de las "agradables" visitas, me desperté temprano, listo para poner mi plan en marcha, pero antes tendría que convencer a mi futura aliada, y tenia que ser ahora.

-Hola Anna- Salude, entrando a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno. Ella simplemente asintió en forma de saludo- Al parecer estamos solos- Bien, esta es mi oportunidad

-Y que con eso?- Dijo indiferente tomando su taza de café calmadamente

-Voy a ir directo al grano. Tengo un plan para deshacernos de la rosadita- Dije, sentándome en la mesa, cruzándome de brazos. Si hubiera tenido bigote, lo hubiera retorcido cual mafioso.

-Y por que me interesaría eso?- Dijo frunciendo el ceño con molestia. Ja, eso solo significaba una cosa: Celos

-Por que es la ex de mi hermano, con el cual estas saliendo- Dije encogiéndome de hombros divertido al ver su expresión de asombro e irritación

-Yo no salgo con tu hermano, estúpido!- Si claro, y yo nací ayer

-Si, como digas, Annita- Dije rodando los ojos- Yo quiero a Lizerg y vos estas celosa, somos el dúo perfecto- Sonreí frente a la idea de que nos aliáramos. Se imaginan eso?

-Ya te lo dije: NO me interesa tu psicótico plan ni el idiota de tu hermano, con el cual no tengo nada que ver- Dijo mordiendo su tostada de mal humor

-Yo puedo ayudarles- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas

Me di la vuelta asustado por si la rosadita había escuchado el plan, pero me alivie al ver que era la plateadita esa. De donde salió? Y como hizo para entrar?

-En que podes ayudarnos?- Dije cauteloso

-En su plan- Dijo tomando asiento de forma tranquila

-Que nadie entiendo cuando digo que no me interesa?- Dijo Anna hastiada

-No- Dije burlón. Si las miradas matasen, la rubia me hubiera enviado 400 metros bajo tierra

-Pero antes de ofrecerles mi ayuda. Quiero saber si entendí bien la relación que hay. Yoh y Tamao fueron novios, pero ella ahora esta con mi primo y Anna esta con Yoh. Pero Anna esta celosa, y vos, Hao, queres a Lizerg- Dijo pensativa. Anna iba a replicar, pero solo suspiro cansada y siguió con lo suyo. Yo simplemente asentí- Bien, yo quiero a Tamao- Dijo de repente

Escupí todo el café que estaba tomando en ese momento por la impresión. Quien lo diría? Vaya, la persona que menos pensé que podría ayudarnos era quien realmente me haría conseguir lo que quiero.

-Que propones?- Pregunto Anna con interés. Aja! Sabía que estaba celosa

-Me hare lo mas que pueda amiga de Tamao y tratare de apartarla del lado de Liz- Dijo sonriendo- Pero, Hao, por lo que me contaron tendes a ser muy molesto, y tenes que hacer todo lo que puedas por ganarte la confianza de mi primo, de lo contrario te será imposible llegar a él. Yo solo puedo apartarte el camino, pero vos tenes que hacer tu parte. De todas formas, si el plan funciona, todos quedamos beneficiados. Incluso Anna que no hará nada, lograra ya no se sentirse amenazada por la ex de su novio- Esa sonrisa me estaba comenzando a dar escalofríos- Y bien? Es un trato?- Dijo extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia mi y la derecha hacia Anna

-Es un trato- Dijimos ambos tomando su mano. Oh, si, esto se va a poner bueno.

**POV Horokeu**

Ya había pasado una semana de que me diera "esa" noticia…

_**Flash back**_

Sentía que alguien me seguía, pero no le di importancia, estaba tan nervioso que lo más probable es que alucinara. Se preguntaran ¿Nervioso, por? Bueno, es que finalmente me decidí a terminar con mi novia, y aprovechando que me llamo diciendo que tenia algo urgente que decirme cara a cara, no lo atrasaría más. Ya que estoy harto de sentir que engaño a Ren, lo cual es raro por que a quien le soy infiel es a Damuko.

Llegue al lugar donde trabaja, toque el timbre mientras prendía un cigarrillo, y espere "paciente". A penas salió, se acercó hacia mí y me planto un beso en forma de saludo. Se lo correspondí, más que por cordialidad que por otra cosa. Después de todo, ella es muy importante y la quiero mucho, pero ya no estaba enamorado de ella, sino que lo estoy de Ren.

-Hola amor- Dijo separándose de mi, mirándome con ternura y felicidad. Maldición.

-Eeeh… Yo… Para que me llamaste? Dijiste que era importante- Dije recordando que esa era la razón por la que estaba acá

-Tengo una noticia- Dijo sonriendo lo máximo que podía

-Ajam, y cual seria?- Pregunte sonriendo desconfiado

-Estoy embarazada-

Que dijo? QUE FUE LO QUE DIJO?!

-Que…vos…no…como?- Mi mente estaba hecha un torbellino de pensamientos. Acaso ella dijo que esta embarazada?

-El como ya lo sabes, vos estuviste ahí- Me dijo riendo.

Estaba shockeado, paralizado, mirándola con cara de imbécil y con la boca abierta. Puaj, se me metió una mosca

-Y? No vas a decir nada?- Dijo mirándome desaprobatoriamente

Que le iba a decir? Que estaba feliz? Que venia a terminar con ella y me arruino todo el plan? Que tenia ganas de gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo?

-Yo… este… de cuanto estas?- Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-De 2 meses- Me respondió acariciando su vientre. Me odio tanto- No estas feliz? Vamos a ser papas, Horo!- Dijo abrazándome emocionada, yo no pude mas que devolverle el abrazo renuente y sintiendo que algo en mi se estaba vaciando.

-Si, estoy feliz. No te imaginas cuanto- Dije hundiendo mi cabeza en su hombro.

_**Fin del Flash back**_

Desde ese día, las cosas con Ren van de mal a peor, de negro a oscuro, de castaño claro a castaño oscuro, de… Bueno, creo que ya entendieron la idea. Lo que mas me preocupa es, aparte de las peleas continuas, que llega siempre a la madrugada y tiene muchas llamadas misteriosas. QUE ES LO TAN IMPORTANTE Y OCULTO QUE PUEDE TENER? Eso me estaba volviendo loco, por lo que decidí preguntárselo esta mañana, y fue verdaderamente un gran error

_**Flash back**_

-Bien, suficiente. Que estas escondiendo?- Dije cruzándome de brazos, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño, inflando los cachetes.

-O te moves o sufrís, cabeza de alfiletero- Me dijo amenazante, muy cerca mio

-Ay, si, que miedo. Y si no quiero ¿Que?- Le dije desafiante, dando un paso hacia el

No se como paso pero cuando reaccione él me había agarrado de la camisa y empujado contra la bañera. Gran error de parte suya. Tuve que agarrarme de algo para no caer y ¿Adivinen de que fue? Si de él, por lo que ambos terminamos en un espacio de dos por dos, el encima mio, a escasos centímetros de mi boca, y completamente mojados

-MIRA LO QUE HICISTE, IDIOTA!- Me grito furioso

-YO NO HICE NADA. FUISTE VOS, PICUDO-

-NO HABLO DE ESTO, HABLO DE TODO. TODO ES CULPA TUYA- Podía asegurar que Hao, Yoh y Lizerg ya tenían asomadas sus cabezas por el marco de la puerta

-DE QUE TODO? Y DE QUE ME ESTAS HECHANDO LA CULPA?!-

-DE ENGAÑARME. AHORA ATENETE A LAS CONCECUENCIAS- Abrí los ojos como platos, mientras el intentaba incorporarse inútilmente por que yo lo tenia sujeto por los brazos.

-De que estas hablando?- Dije despacio

-De que te estoy hablando? DE QUE TE ESTOY HABLANDO? DE TU NOVIA OCULTA, IMBECIL-

Si antes estaba sorprendido, ahora estaba shockeado. Ren lo sabia! Él lo sabia! Pero que era exactamente lo que sabia? Solo que tenía una novia? Rezaba por que así fuera

-Yo no tengo ninguna novia oculta. Ella estaba antes que vos- Ok, no fue la mejor elección de palabras y merecía ese golpe en la nariz

-No se como pude enamorarme de un imbécil como vos- Dijo frustrado. Acaso el pronuncio la palabra… enamorarme?- Eso no importa por que me las vas a pagar. Nadie juega conmigo, NADIE- Frente a mi estupor, lo solté. Él se incorporo con un movimiento ágil y salió del baño.

Genial, y ahora que hacia? Por un lado tenia a Damuko embarazada, y por el otro estoy enamorado de Ren pero él se quiere vengar por que piensa que jugué con el. Definitivamente, tendría que pedirle ayuda a "él".

**POV Lizerg**

Seguro se preguntaran algunas cosas, como desde hace cuanto salgo con Tamao, como la conocí, si sabia que era la ex de Yoh. Bueno, no, no sabia que es la ex novia de Yoh, al parecer ellos fueron novios durante los tres primeros años de secundaria mientras el aun vivía en Izumo. Sobre como la conocí, ¿Se acuerdan de la chica que casi atropellan? Era ella. Luego de eso, ella me quiso agradecer invitándome un café. Por supuesto, acepte. De ahí, empezamos a frecuentarnos y salir como "amigos", hasta que hace unos días le pedí que fuera mi novia, y estábamos bien hasta ese momento. ESTABAMOS. Ya paso una semana desde que llegamos con Tamao al departamento, nos encontramos con Hao, mi prima, Anna e Yoh, y las cosas se pusieron MUY raras.

Por ejemplo, Jeanne se volvió muy amiga de Tamao, Hao extrañamente no estaba molestando, es mas se comportaba... Amable, temblé de solo recordarlo, y Anna ya no gritaba (tanto), aparte de que hacia todo lo posible por ocupar los mismos espacios que Yoh, sobretodo si estaba Tamao cerca. Pero no vi nada más raro que cambio abrupto que dieron Horo y Ren, las cosas entre ellos estaban peor que antes. No dejaban de discutir ni por un segundo, cualquier cosa hacia saltar la chispa de ambos. Sin mencionar que a Horo se lo veía muy decaído y nervioso, y a Ren como si fuera a matar a alguien en cualquier momento. Pero volviendo a la cuestión, en este momento me encontraba en la sala viendo televisión, junto con Yoh y, obviamente, Anna

"Juan Alberto, como haz podido hacerme esto…" Decía la actriz completamente sobreactuada

"Yo no fui Maria del Carmen, fue mi hermano gemelo" Se excusaba en vano. Que novela tan mala. Como fue que terminamos viendo esto? Ah, si, Anna tenia el control

"Como puedes decir eso. PAF" - Yoh se sobresalto frente al cachetazo, poniendo su mano en su mejilla. Si, Anna le había dado más de un cachetazo, así que el pobre se sentía identificado

Todo estaba tan tranquilo, hasta que aprecio mi pesadilla hecha persona

-Que aburridos. En serio cayeron tan bajo que están mirando una de estas telenovelas?- Dijo apoyándose contra el sillón donde estaba sentado- Y vos verde? Tu novia te cambio por tu prima otra vez?- Su maldita mueca burlona hizo presencia

Yo resople ofuscado. Si no fuera por que eso era verdad, le hubiera arrojado algo. No es que dude de mi prima pero, como decirlo, ella no esta interesada en el genero opuesto, y ya me paso muchas veces que me robo a mis novias. No quiero pasar por lo mismo, por lo que estoy preocupado.

-No tenes nada mas importante que hacer?- Espeto Anna molesta por haberle interrumpido su programa

-De hecho, si- Dijo sonriendo, y mirándome inquisitivamente- Venia a invitar a Lizerg a pasear-

Se me desencajo la mandíbula de la sorpresa. Que estaba planeando este ahora?

-Porque?- Pregunte entrecerrando los ojos desconfiado

-Por que quiero- Dijo como si fuera una razón lógica

-Y por que queres?- Pregunte. Yo no me tragaba eso de su amabilidad

-Que simplemente no podes decir que si y punto?- Dijo hastiado

Me lo pensé por un minuto. Pero concluí en que no tendría nada de malo, no es como si me fuera a violar en público.

-Bien. Iré a buscar mis cosas- Algo me decía que me iba a arrepentir.

**POV Tamao**

Me siento rara. Con la prima de Lizerg, de un día para el otro, nos volvimos muy amigas, lo cual es extraño. Ella me hace sentir cómoda, es una persona muy dulce, amable y linda, sin mencionar lo muy sensual que es cuando se mueve, y sus labios carnosos que... No, no pienses en eso, Tamao! Es una mujer, por dios! Pero no puedo evitarlo, por eso me siento rara, pero bien, demasiado bien. Es angustiante.

-Que opinas de este collar?- Me pregunto frente a la joyería

Nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial caminando tranquilamente, viendo vidrieras, comprando, nada fuera de lo normal.

-Que tanto estas pensado?- Ay, creo que me quede mucho tiempo mirándola

-Eeh, en nada- Dije poniéndome roja, mirando para otro lado.

-Segura?- Dijo muy cerca de mi con su impecable sonrisa

-Si- conteste no muy convencida

-No lo parece- Dijo a escasos centímetros.

-Estem, yo…- Dije mas roja todavía al sentirla tan cerca

-Estas nerviosa? No te preocupes, no te voy a morder- Me dijo con burla. Podía sentir su respiración. Olía a menta, es tan embriagante.

Por qué no me alejo de ella? Que me pasa? Estamos en un lugar público, y esto no esta bien. No lo esta ¿O si?

-Sos muy linda- Ni ella ni yo nos habíamos movido ni un centímetro

-Gracias, vos los sos mas- Por favor, yo dije eso?

Todo era normal, todo estaba bien, hasta ahora. Sentí sus labios cálidos y suaves sobre los míos, y el mundo empezó a tener sentido. Oh, por la paz, acaso ella… me gustaba? Nose cuanto nos estuvimos besando, el tiempo perdió sentido, hasta que escuche una voz a mis espaldas

-¿Tamao? ¿Jeanne?- Ay, no.

**POV Damuko**

-Le dijiste que el bebe era suyo?- Me pregunto enojado

-Y que querías que le dijera? Que lo engañe y que, encima, quede embarazada?- Dije irónicamente

-Él también te engaña!- Me espeto. Eso me dolió. Yo ya lo sabía, no tenia que recordármelo. Maldigo ese día que lo vi en el parque besándose con ese, pensando que estaban solos

-Pero yo lo amo- Dije triste

-Claro, y por eso lo engañaste- Dijo sarcástico- Ese bebe es mio. ¡¿Escuchaste?! MIO- Salió por la puerta dando un portazo

No me importaba lo que el dijera. Haría todo lo posible por formar esta familiar por que Horo es mio.

**POV Anna**

Paso una semana desde que decidí intentar algo con Yoh, y puedo decir que la paso bien. Esta bien, lo admito, la paso de maravilla, pero eso no significa nada por ahora. Ni siquiera nos besamos todavía, y no por que el no quisiera sino por que yo necesito ir lento, las heridas pasadas no se cierran así como así, e increíblemente el me espera y me entiende. Pero no significa nada, y no me interesa. Él puede hacer lo que quiera, yo no lo obligo a que me espere.

Escuche mi celular sonar desde la sala donde me había quedado con Yoh viendo la tele. Y ahora quien molestaba? Me levante de mala gana y fui hacia mi habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Yoh

-Hola- Conteste cansada, sin mirar el número en la pantalla

-Que linda voz tenes, Anna. Ya me había olvidado lo melodiosa que sonaba- Esto era un joda o que?

-Nichrome?- Dije desconfiada

-El mismo. Como estas, Anni?- Me dijo como si nada

-Donde conseguiste mi numero?- Por que no le cortaba y ya?

-Tengo mis contactos. Veo que te gusto que te llamara por que todavía no me cortaste el teléfono- Dijo burlonamente

-Que queres?- Dije, obviando su comentario

-Invitarte a salir. Mañana por la noche, que decís?- Me imagine que estaría sonriendo

Me quede quieta, sorprendida al encontrarme dudando. En que estoy pensando? El me abandono en el altar, robo toda mi juventud y ahora volvia queriendo recuperarme, no había nada que dudar. El foco de una idea se prendió en mi cabeza.

-Bien, acepto- Dije sonriendo de medio lado. Me paso la dirección del lugar, una vez acordada la hora que nos encontraríamos, y corto. Asistiría, claro, pero no sola. Reí ante su ingenuidad. Me dirigí a la sala con una sonrisa- Yoh, tenes algo que hacer mañana en la noche?-

El me miro con una ceja levantada. No quiero ni imaginar la cara de maniática que debo tener.

…**Continuara? CHA CHA CHA CHAN (?**


	9. En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale

**Hooooli gente! Bueno, si pude terminar el capitulo antes de Navidad :D. Espero les guste, les cause risa, y sobre todo lo disfruten. Ya saben, me gusta que me hagan saber si les gusto, así que espero sus comentarios :D. Sino me frustro u.u. Ah, y si quieren pueden pasar por mis otros fics a leer, y dejarme sus comentarios =P. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D. Shaman King no es mio.**

…

_Capitulo nueve: En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale_

**POV Hao**

Ja! Se los dije, él no se puede negar a mí. Aunque no me lo diga, sé que lo confundo. No, mejor aun, que le atraigo, pero es tan inocente y correcto que no va a aceptarlo tan fácilmente. Entonces, no hay nada de malo en que le de una ayudita ¿O si?

-Por enésima vez, saca la mano de mi trasero o juro que te voy a golpear- Me dijo, retirando bruscamente mi mano- Aparte, podrías ubicarte, no? Estamos en el medio del centro comercial, rodeados de gente, por si no te diste cuenta, anormal-

-No te puedo tomar la mano, no te puedo tocar, no te puedo besar. Entonces, que puedo hacer con vos?- Dije exasperado

-Hablar y caminar, como una persona normal. Intentalo, podrías sorprenderte- Dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, con sarcasmo

-Aburrido- Dije, cruzándome de brazos molesto. Sin embargo, nunca estaría resignado por que Hao Asakura siempre consigue lo que quiere, y él no va a ser la excepción.

Seguimos dando vueltas en el estúpido centro por unas horas más. Unas ABURRIDAS horas, en las que intente llegar a el inútilmente por que seguía evitándome, gritando que no lo acose y que esta seria la ultima vez que saldría conmigo a solas. Verdaderamente, me daba gracia, se alteraba tanto y se ponía tan nervioso, que hasta podría decir que se veía tierno. El me ama, y lo intenta ocultar bajo esa careta de niño correcto.

Ahora que lo pienso… POR QUÉ ESTOY TAN OBSESIONADO CON ÉL? Esa pregunta me hizo detener en seco, provocando que el enemigo de Spiderman me mirara extrañado. Puedo apostar que mis ojos estaban desorbitados. Acaso… el…. Me…. Gusta?

-Que te pasa ahora?- Me pregunto, mirándome como si me hubiera vuelto loco

-Nada- Respondí de inmediato, viéndolo asustado.

-Por que me estas mirando así?- Dijo con una ceja levantada

-Por nada- Respondí, pegándome a la pared, alejándome lo más que puedo de él

El me miro sorprendido frente a mi repentina actitud, y aproveche para salir corriendo. No me intereso ver si me seguía, solo necesitaba tomar distancia. Y si… me contagio un virus que hace que el me… Ni siquiera podía decirlo sin pensar en vomitar. Deje de correr cuando vi que era lo suficientemente seguro para mí, solo entonces me gire a comprobar si el cabeza de lechuga, que NO me gusta, me seguía. Suspire aliviado al comprobar que no. A todo esto, no tengo ni idea de en que parte del estúpido shopping me encuentro.

-Genial, arruine todo por su tonta culpa- Masculle enojado.

Lo que no me esperaba era encontrarme la escena que protagonizaban dos personas que se me hacían muy conocidas.

-¿Jeanne? ¿Tamao?- Pregunte por si las dudas. Ambas se sobresaltaron al escuchar sus nombres, rompiendo el beso y separándose bruscamente-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Miren lo que me encontré- Dije divertido. Ambas me miraban asustadas.

-Yoh?- Otra vez?! En serio, tenia que estarme jodiendo. Que no notaba la diferencia? Si antes me caía mal, ahora me cae peor.

-No, es Hao- Respondio la platinada, mirándome cautelosa

-No entiendo como te podes confundir. Yo soy un millón de veces mas lindo e inteligente- Dije ofendido

-Que estas haciendo acá?- Pregunto, de forma altanera, ¿Jeanne? Vaya, de repente se me olvido su nombre y el de su compañera. Bueno, tampoco es tan importante.

-Dando un paseo tranquilo, vagando por ahí, ya saben. Ah, si, con Lizerg- Trate de no pensar en que seguro me debe estar buscando para matarme.

El color de sus rostros se volvió blanco, quise reírme ahí mismo. Al final, es cierto que, donde hay oscuridad siempre hay una luz. Aunque, en este caso, donde hay velorio hay risas, o algo así.

-Y donde esta él?- Pregunto Tamao, mirando asustada para todos lados. Y la luz se fue.

-Eso no importa! La cuestión es que seria una pena que él se enterara de que su prima y su novia se andan besando a "escondidas"- Dije levantando las cejas sugestivamente

-No te atreverías- Dijo ¿Jena?, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo

-El trato pierde sentido si yo no consigo lo que quiero- Dije despreocupado

-Que trato?- Preguntó la imitación perfecta de un osito cariñosito rosa, mirándonos confundidos

-Traidor- Siseo bajito con enojo

-Jeanne, de que trato esta hablando?- Que no se podía callar? Los mayores estaban hablando, por favor.

-De nada, Tami. Es una estupidez de este imbécil- Dijo fingiendo dulzura. Perra.

-Yo te voy a contar, Tami!- Dije divertido, burlándome del apodo que le puso

-NO!- Gritó ¿Janice?. Algún día, voy a poner atención a su nombre… El día que me caiga bien, o sea nunca- Acompañame, Hao. AHORA-

Y esta quien se cree que es para mandarme? De todas formas, la seguí renuente, mientras ¿Tamara? (Cielos, ya se me olvido el nombre de esta también) miraba escéptica como nos alejábamos. En cuanto llegamos al pasillo donde estaban los baños, se perdió toda la dulzura que poseía mi "acompañante", ya que me empujo contra la pared sosteniéndome por lo hombros para que no escapara. Como esta enana podía tener tanta fuerza?

-Si abrís la boca, voy a matarte- Así que empezábamos con las amenazas de entrada, eh?

-Y que vas a hacer para evitarlo?- Dije molesto por no poder liberarme de sus garras

-No te metas conmigo por que quien va a salir perdiendo vas a ser vos, entendido? El trato era que yo alejaba a Tamao del lado de Lizerg, y vos lograrías tu objetivo de estar con él ¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino? Creí que te interesaba mi primo- Dijo mirándome desconfiada, liberándome de su agarre. ¡Por fin!.

-Surgieron un par de cosas en el medio, pero ese no es el punto. Si no queres que hable, vas a tener que darme algo a cambio- Dije ya cansado de tanta escena. Seria más divertido, para mí, si aquella entrometida se enteraba

-Puedo hacer que Liz, finalmente, te tome en cuenta- Dijo maliciosamente

-Él me toma en cuenta! El problema es que no lo quiere aceptar- Dije, mirando para otro lado, frunciendo el ceño irritado.

-Si, claro, como digas- Aunque no la veía, podía predecir que había rodado los ojos con sarcasmo- Pero… un empujoncito no te haría mal, ya que al parecer solo no podes-

Gruñí en respuesta. Por dios! ¿Que te paso, Hao? Antes no necesitabas que te ayudaran. Antes, todos caían, como abejas en la miel, ante tus pies. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué ahora es diferente? Ella comenzó a mover el pie impaciente. Oh, al parecer me quede mucho tiempo pensando

-Se perfectamente que es lo que te asusta- Dijo sonriendo, palmeándome la espalda en signo de comprensión- El hecho de ser un "casanova" y haberte enamorado, te esta complicando todo, verdad? Es como ir contra tus principios. Pero, no te preocupes. Si vos estas seguro que Lizerg te quiere, entonces, ¿Que problema hay? Ya te lo dije, te voy a ayudar. Así que, tranquilo- Una vez terminado su discursito, me dio un beso en la mejilla, y desapareció.

Me quede petrificado. Ella insinuó que yo… estoy enamorado? No, no lo insinuó. Lo dijo claro y directo. Que diablos acaba de pasar?

-HAAAAO!- Genial, ahora alucino con que el esta gritando mi nombre- HAAAAO! TE VOY A MATAR!- O tal vez no. Trague saliva nervioso al verlo parado frente mi con su mirada furiosa.

Un segundo! De donde salió?

-H-Hace cuanto estas ahí?- Pregunte con temor

-No hace mucho. Creo que desde… Emmm… Veamos… Desde "Si abrís la boca, te voy a matar" Si, creo que esa fue la frase de Jeanne- Genial, había escuchado todo. Esto no podría salir peor.

**POV Ren **

Hoy, finalmente, pondría mi plan en marcha. Debo admitir que fue divertido sacarlo de quicio con las llamadas y el hecho de llegar tarde solo para hacerlo poner celoso, pero ya me había cansado, así que ya era hora de ir por el pez gordo. Estacione el auto frente a la asquerosa florería, baje, y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Toque el timbre, repasando mi plan por última vez. Entre de inmediato cuando la puerta comenzó a sonar*

-Buenos días. Lo puedo ayudar en algo?- Esto no podía ser mas perfecto. Quien me había hablado era "la otra", como la había denominado.

-De hecho, si. Me gustaría encargar unas flores para mi novio- Respondí, remarcando la palabra novio

-Oh, bueno. Sabe que flores le gustan?- Preguntó, sonriéndome hipócritamente. Pero que feos dientes.

-Tiene flores azules?- No interesaban las flores, pero ya que estaba haciendo esto, lo haría bien.

-Por supuesto. Por acá, sígame-

Nose cuanto tiempo paso señalándome como 20 plantas distintas que no me interesan para nada, ni cuantas veces asentí aburrido frente a sus tontas explicaciones. No pude evitar notar que era una chica linda, y tampoco pude evitar querer destrozarla por eso.

-Esas están bien- Dije, señalando las primeras plantas que vi, hastiado de todo esto.

-Esta seguro? Esas no tienen un mensaje muy bonito- Dijo con una mueca

-Cual es su mensaje?- Pregunte indiferente. Nadie le pidió consejos. Si decía que quería esas plantas, las quería y punto.

-"Mi venganza es fría"-

Era una broma? Su mensaje era jodidamente perfecto. Sonreí abiertamente.

-Esas son las que quiero-

Ella me miro extrañada, pero asintió obedientemente

-Bien. Ahora, necesito completar un formulario con sus datos- Le pase mi nombre, la dirección, mi numero de celular, como quería el estúpido ramo, etc.

-Ah, si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que la entrega fuera mañana a las 22:00 hs, y que fuera usted quien hiciera la entrega, si es posible- Dije, mirándola fijamente para embobarla. Y funciono, claro.

-Eeeh… Si, claro, no se preocupe. Me encargare de que así sea- Dijo sonriendo coquetamente. Vaya novia se había buscado este idiota.

-Gracias. Entonces, hasta luego- Le guiñe un ojo, y me dirigí hacia la salida.

Una vez fuera, sonreí como desquiciado de lo fácil que había sido. Primera fase del plan, completada.

**POV Horokeu **

Estaba sentado (por no decir, despatarrado), muy tranquilamente, en el sillón. Extrañamente, hoy no había nadie en el departamento, y si eso es muy raro, pero un poco de paz no viene mal. Estaba haciendo zapping con el control, demasiado aburrido, cuando escuche el teléfono sonar. Estire el brazo con pereza para alcanzarlo.

-Hola- Conteste desganado

-Hola. Se encontraría Ren?- Pregunto una voz femenina. Me levante de golpe, con los ojos como platos. Es que, acaso… Él no es completamente gay? Mejor es no sacar conclusiones anticipadas

-No se encuentra en este momento. Quiere que le diga que llamo?- Dije, esperando que me dijera quien era.

-Oh, no. Dejemos que sea una sorpresa. Muchas gracias. Adiós- Dijo feliz, y colgó sin esperar a que me despidiera.

Me tire contra el respaldo del sillón, suspirando, tratando de relajar mi mente y que las preguntas no se formulen. Sin éxito. Cerré los ojos con fastidio. Estúpido Ren.

Un portazo seguido de un Lizerg furioso, me hicieron sobresaltar. Y ahora, que paso con este? No alcance a preguntarle nada, ya que un nuevo portazo me confirmaba que se había encerrado en su habitación. Hao apareció minutos después, completamente agitado, dando un nuevo portazo. Que no podían cerrar la puerta de forma normal?

-Lizerg! Juro que puedo explicarlo- Dijo, adentrándose en el pasillo

Mejor es no meterse en ese embrollo. Yo tenía un problema mas grave. Suspire, nuevamente, al recordar el favor que le había pedido a ese idiota irresponsable…

_**Flash back**_

-Ei, Cuñao! Como estas?- Dijo, sentándose frente a mi en una de las tantas mesas de la cafetería donde habíamos arreglado encontrarnos

-No me digas así- Ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo llamado

-Vamos, si ya somos prácticamente eso- Dijo sonriendo. Me contuve de borrar su sonrisa de un solo golpe

-Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas metido con mi hermana- Masculle entre dientes.

-Bueno, no estamos acá para hablar de eso ¿O si?- Me dijo nervioso

-SI VOS EMPEZASTE!- Grite exasperado

-No te fijes en los detalles- Dijo, agitando la mano con despreocupación- Que necesitas del Gran Chocolove?- Saco una bola de cristal, de nose donde, y comenzó a acariciarla como si fuera un adivino. Obviamente, mis puños lo saludaron esta vez

-Necesito que realices una prueba de ADN- Dije poniéndome serio

-No me digas que tenes un hermano perdido, Hoto- Dijo susurrando con los ojos muy abiertos. Inspire profundo, tratando de ignorar su comentario.

-Es una prueba de paternidad-

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Luego de explicarle todo, él aceptó ayudarme. No era que dudara que ese hijo fuera mio… Bueno, tal vez si dudaba, pero tenia mis razones. Ella se pensaba que yo era idiota y que no me daba cuenta de que coqueteaba con cuanto chico se le presentara. Y, aparte, quería tener, al menos, una gota de esperanza de que yo no fuera el padre. Suena horrible, lose, pero no puedo evitarlo.

-Ren- Susurre a la nada.

En estos momentos me vendría muy bien una charla con Yoh. A todo esto, donde esta Yoh?

**POV Yoh**

No podía dejar de transpirar de lo nervios, tampoco podía dejar de mover las manos. Anna esta hermosa: tiene su pelo largo bien alisado, y esta vestida con un vestido rojo que hace juego con sus zapatos y cartera. No me extraña que este sujeto quiera recuperarla.

-Queres quedarte tranquilo de una vez?- Me dijo Anna, aparcando el auto frente al lujoso restaurante

-Es que… Annita, estas segura de esto?- Pregunte incomodo

-Vos no lo estas?- Me dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No es eso… Es que… Que pasaría si te das cuenta que verdaderamente lo seguís queriendo?- Por que me sentía como si fuera una mujer?

-No te preocupes, eso no va a pasar- Dijo dándome la espalda caminando hacia la entrada

No dije nada más, y ella tampoco. Dio su nombre en la entrada y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde aguardaba ese tipo

-Anni, viniste!- Comento alegre, levantándose de su asiento. Su cara decayó al verme, cambiando a una de completa incredulidad- Y trajiste a tu novio. Siempre tan impredecible, Anna- Beso su mano, y corrió el asiento de ella para que se sentara.

-Jamás dije que no vendría acompañada- Dijo, tomando asiento tranquila al igual que él, quien retomaba su puesto

-Claro. Al menos podrías haber buscado alguien mas acorde- Otra vez esa miraba de desprecio. Yo soy una persona tranquila, pero este sujeto se abusa.

-El esta perfectamente acorde- Dijo Anna mordazmente. Sonreí frente a su defensa.

Como la mesa era para dos, tuvieron que traerme una silla, los cubiertos y una copa, provocando que eso molestará a… ¿Cómo era su nombre? Bueno, él ex de Anna. Sonreí con naturalidad.

-Dime, Anni, pensaste en lo que te dije?- Dijo de forma un poco libidinosa

-Debería?- Intervine. La verdad estaba harto de que me pasara por alto

-No sabía que vos te llamabas Anna- Dijo, mirándome de forma superior

-No, pero ella es mi novia- Dije serio. Anna me miro un poco sorprendida frente a mis palabras, pero no dijo nada.

-Y crees que eso me importa?- Dijo burlonamente

Anna frunció el ceño de inmediato. A decir verdad, se la veía incomoda y disgustada. Me lamente por hacerla sentir así.

-Sera mejor que ordenemos- Fue lo único que dijo cuando el mozo apareció.

La cena fue… Horrible. Tal vez, el peor momento de mi vida. Él no paro de tirarme comentarios sarcásticos o despectivos en toda la velada. Por supuesto, yo se los devolvía de otras formas. Como, por ejemplo, tirándole trozos de comida en el vaso que estaba tomando, o derramar mi vaso sobre su pantalón o, tal vez, haberlo pinchado con el cuchillo cada vez que se quiso propasar con Anna (que fueron mas de veinte, estoy seguro). Lo que me extraño fue que ella se riera disimuladamente frente a mi actitud infantil. Eso me hace sentir tranquilo y aliviado porque hoy no me pegaría una de sus famosas cachetadas.

-Creo que es hora de que esta cena llegue a su fin- Dijo "ese", tomando el último sorbo de su taza de café, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados

-Si, yo también lo creo- Dije devolviéndole la mirada

Un sonido de celular se hizo presente.

-En un segundo vuelvo- Dijo ¿Nichol?, levantándose de mala gana, atendiendo su celular

-Jijijiji-

-De que te estas riendo?- Me pregunto Anna, por primera vez, sin ofensa o ataque en su voz. Me agrada escucharla así.

-De que ahora entiendo a Hao. Molestar a las personas es divertido- Ella simplemente sonrió como respuesta- Te quiero- Dije sin pensar.

Ella me miro con asombro para luego apartar su mirada completamente sonrojada

-Puede ser que… Yo también te quiera- Si no fuera precipitado, en estos momentos estaría comprando un anillo de compromiso. Me acerque a ella para besarla, como desde hace tiempo moría por hacerlo, pero…

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo, rompiendo nuestras burbuja, el inoportuno "ex"- Espero nos veamos pronto, Anni- Y sin mas se fue. Ambos lo miramos confundidos.

-No tengo ganas de ir a casa- Dijo Anna parándose de su asiento- Te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo?-

Puede que, en este momento, tenga una sonrisa de completo estúpido, pero soy un estúpido completamente feliz.

…**Continuara?**


	10. Dos bien, cuatro mal

**Hooooooli Gente! :D Capitulo antes de navidad! Quiero aclarar que esta historia no sigue el orden cronológico de las fiestas, si? Ya se van a dar cuenta por que se los aclaro! ^^ Ya saben, espero que les guste, me lo hagan saber con su review y re rían, sobretodo lo ultimo :). Si están interesados, pueden pasar a leer mis otros fics, los invito a dejar sus opiniones, en todos, incluso en los finalizados ^^. **

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :D. Shaman King no es mio. Y FELIZ NAVIDAD (Aunque todavía no es, pero, ustedes entienden el punto =P)**

…

_Capítulo diez: Dos bien, cuatro mal _

**POV Anna**

Luego de salir del restaurante, caminamos por horas sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegamos a un parque desierto, de esos donde se encuentran parejas enamoradas solamente. Caminamos por el sendero de ese parque de forma tranquila, sin hablar, mirándonos de reojo. En el centro de la plaza se encontraba una fuente, por lo que decidimos tomar asiento. Cuando quise darme cuenta, ambos nos encontrábamos mirando las estrellas en completa paz. Si, eso es lo que me recorría por todo el cuerpo: paz interior. Sentía que nadie podía arruinar este momento, ni siquiera él, y quería arrepentirme de esto, luchaba contra lo que sea que este creciendo en mi interior, e iba perdiendo.

-No están hermosas las estrellas?- Pregunto bajito, mirando con anhelación esos puntos brillantes

-Supongo- Susurre temiendo que, si hablaba muy alto, se rompiera el momento

-Anna… Hay algo que quieras contarme?- Pregunto relajado, cerrando los ojos. Que si había algo que quisiera contarle? Verdaderamente, no. Todos mis problemas carecían de sentido ahora.

-Que hay de Tamao?- No pude evitar preguntar. Vi como ella lo miraba, era obvio que lo quería.

-Que hay de Pichrom?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Quien?- Lo mire confundida. De quien hablaba?

-De el sujeto de esta noche- Dijo, finalmente abriendo los ojos para mirarme con seriedad, algo inimaginable en el

-Entiendo el punto- Dije, rompiendo el contacto de nuestras miradas, dando por terminado el tema

-Jijijiji, ya te dije que te quiero?- Dijo con esa sonrisa que antes me parecía estúpida, y ahora siento que, si no la veo, mi día seria de un completo gris

-Si- Susurre, sintiendo como el calor subía a mis mejillas

-Te ves hermosa sonrojada- Dijo, mirándome fijamente con, supongo que, dulzura. Voltee a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba sentirme avergonzada

-Pero que estupideces estas diciendo? Nadie te dio el derecho de…- Y no pude seguir por que unos labios se habían apoderado de los míos. Sus labios me besaron por ¿Segundos, minutos, horas? Quien sabe ¿Acaso importa? Para mí, no.

-Te quiero, Annita- Dijo, separándose de mí, para volver a mirarme con esa cara de tonto enamorado

Por supuesto, lo cachetee por atreverse a besarme sin mi permiso, levantándome y empezando a caminar hacia la salida. Me voltee a verlo para corroborar que no me había seguido como esperaba, sino que seguía sentado en el mismo sitio, sobándose la mejilla, lloriqueando como un niño.

-Venís o no?- Dije autoritaria, medio sonriendo para mis adentros

Él se levanto enseguida, con su sonrisa presente, corrió hacia mi lado e intento tomar mi mano.

-Eso es para que aprendas. Ahora, vamos- Retome mi camino, otra vez, luego de haberle dado un segundo cachetazo

-Si, Annita- Dijo lloriqueando, posicionándose al lado mio

-Y no me digas Annita. No te di el derecho-

-Si, Annit… Digo, Anna- Corrigió rápidamente, mirándome con miedo cuando lo fulmine con la mirada.

Por dentro, algo en mi comenzaba a completarse. Él tiene un pasado y, a pesar de eso, me quiere, yo también tengo un pasado y, a pesar de eso… comienzo a considerar que, tal vez, también, lo quiera.

**POV Lizerg**

_Querido diario:_

_AL FIN VOLVISTE CON TU DUEÑO! Quien sabe que tantas cosas te haya hecho ese maniático, acosador, imbécil, completamente desquiciado, ingrato, insensato, eh, bueno, un sinfín de insultos, de Hao Asakura. Sé que te leyó. Lose por que el muy sinvergüenza me lo refregó por la cara. Hablando de él, hace unas horas golpeaba la puerta como si su vida dependiera de ello ¿Tiene que ser tan catastrófico? Ni que su idiota, estúpido, incoherente, fallido, estúpido, emmm, bueno, el punto es que se cree que me afecta la vida su "grandioso" plan para alejar a Tamao de mi. Esta bien, si, me encerré en mi cuarto, y si, tal vez, también salí corriendo del centro comercial echo una furia, pero es que acaso creía que así va a lograr ¿Qué? Que me enamore de él? Que vivamos juntos, viendo todos los amaneceres, por el resto de nuestra vida? Ja! No señor. Jamás, y repito JAMÁS, podría interesarme alguien como el, digan lo que digan, haga lo que haga, nunca, y repito NUNCA, estaría con el… ESTA BIEN! LO ADMITO! Me confunde, mucho, muchísimo, y me ¿enterneció? Si, tal vez, esa es la palabra, que el ideara un plan para tenerme, pero hasta ahí. No me removió el interior ni mi corazón latió a mil por hora al notar que verdaderamente le intereso. De hecho, ahora estoy más que molesto, y no solo con él, también con Jeanne por que no puedo creer ni entender que mi propia prima me haya traicionado uniéndose con el mismísimo hijo de Satanás. Sin embargo, no me importa, por que Tamao es distinta, por eso voy a apostar por ella, y me voy a olvidar de Hao… PERO QUE DIGO! YO JAMÁS LO RECORDE, Y TAMPOCO SUEÑO CON EL, MENOS TODAVIA CON EL BESO QUE ME DIO HACE UN MES. POR SUPUESTO QUE NO. Y SOBRETODO, NUNCA, Y VUELVO A ESCRIBIR NUNCA, ME SENTÍ CONFUNDIDO, ASÍ QUE SACATALO DE LA CABEZA DIARIO!_

_Bien, ya estamos. Se despide, con la felicidad de tenerte de vuelta amado diario:_

_Lizerg Diethel_

Cerré mi preciado diario completamente molesto, dejándolo en la mesita de luz, al lado de mi cama. Sin embargo, sacando que sigo mosqueado, ahora estoy un poco más relajado. Definitivamente, no iba a dejar que Hao entrara a la habitación, por lo que, mejor que se vaya haciendo la idea de que tendrá que dormir en otro lugar, y no me importa, NO-ME-IMPORTA. Me voltee, quedando boca abajo sobre la cama, deseando que el colchón me tragara al pensar que capaz un poco me importa, pero hasta ahí, un poco nada mas. El sonido de mi celular hizo que me sobresaltara. Debería cambiar ese tono tan estrepitoso.

-Hola?- Conteste, sin mirar quien llamaba, un poco hostil

-Priiiimoo!- Genial, la ultima persona con la que quería hablar

-Que pasa, Jeanne?- Dije fingiendo amabilidad

-Nada, tenia ganas de hablar con vos- Dijo inocente. Ja! Si, claro.

-Ajam… De que?- Pregunte cauteloso

-Emmm, de lo que quieras contarme- Dijo, largando una risita.

-No tengo nada que contar. Vos tenes algo que contarme, prima?- Dije, remarcando la ultima palabra, inquisitivo

-Yo? Nop, nada. Salvo que te interese saber todo lo que me compre en el Shopping- Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

-Y Tamao?- Pregunte inocentemente. Al pensar mejor las cosas, descubrí que tal vez podría meterme en su plan "maléfico" también.

-Por que iba a saber yo donde esta? Creí que era tu novia- Un tono de molestia y sarcasmo se infiltro en su voz. O tal vez me lo imagine.

-Supongo, la verdad nose. Últimamente, esta muy rara. Creo que le gusta otra persona- Dije sonriendo. Al parecer, Jeanne no se había enterado de que yo estaba al tanto de su plan.

-Ella te lo dijo?- Quise reír ante su tono emocionado

-Oh, si- Dije fingiendo tristeza

-Y quien te dijo que le gustaba?- Pregunto curiosa. Fingiendo, claro

Largue un suspiro con pesadumbre

-Hao, le gusta Hao. Podes creerlo?- Pude imaginarme como su mandíbula se desencajaba. Nose como no rompí a reír en ese instante.

-QUE?!- Chillo histérica- Eso es imposible! Si ella me…- Empezó, pero se detuvo abruptamente

-Si ella ¿Qué, Jeanne?- La incite a que siga. Yo ya no estaba jugando. Acaso había pasado algo entre Tamao y ella?

-Nada. Luego te llamo, necesito hacer un llamado más importante- Y colgó, dejándome con miles de ideas mal pensadas sobre lo que me podría haber dicho

**POV Jeanne**

Maldito, desgraciado, traidor, estafador, idiota, imbécil, descarado, sinvergüenza, cínico, y mas insultos iban apareciendo en mi mente, mientras caminaba de una punta a la otra de mi casa, con el teléfono en mano

-Hola?-

-TE VOY A MATAR. LE CONTASTE TODO A LIZERG!- Grite en cuanto Hao me atendió.

Escuche como suspiraba con cansancio

-No podías esperar hasta mañana? Son casi las 2 de la madrugada. Podes moverte de una vez, Horo-Horo?- Por su tono deduzco que esta de mal humor, y verdaderamente me importa un bledo

-No- Respondí cortante- Como pudiste? Y yo que te iba a ayudar con él- "Sin querer" un pobre jarrón cayo al suelo, rompiéndose en mil pedazos, como terminaría la cabeza de Hao.

-Él lo descubrió solo, y yo no te pedí ayuda- Ingrato. Uno hace las cosas por los demás, y así le pagan- Y aparte, como supiste que él se entero?- Dijo con desconfianza

-Por que lo llame para hablarle de vos, y aconsejarle que se aleje de Tamao, pero resulta que el intento jugar conmigo, diciendo que Tamao gusta de vos, lo cual no es cierto. Entonces, ahí me cerró el hecho de que sabe, de lo contrario no me diría eso- Dije alterada, hablando rápidamente.

-Da igual, vos ya tenes lo que queres, verdad? Ella te beso, así que ya cumpliste con tu parte- Su tono bajo y melancólico me llamo la atención. No es que me importara, pero…

-Que paso?- Dije, tomando asiento en el sillón, mas tranquila.

-Que te importa? Ni siquiera me caes bien como para andar contándote mis problemas- Lo siguiente que supe es que había arrojado el celular por la ventana. MALDITO ESTÚPIDO. Cerré los ojos, suspirando cansada. Ahora que hacia? Lizerg había entrado en este juego, y seguro se inclinaría por Tamao antes que por el cavernícola pelilargo, pero yo no lo iba a permitir por que Tamao ya es mía.

**POV Yoh**

-Estúpida Jeanne. Estúpido Lizerg. Estúpida tostada. Estúpido Mundo. Estúpido café caliente…-

Nose cuanto llevo escuchando a Hao despotricar contra todo y todos. Al parecer, hoy es un mal día para él. Me hizo a acordar cuando hace como unas semanas atrás se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-Que te pasa, calabaza?- Le pregunte, viendo como, por cuarta vez, se quemaba con el café

-Estúpido hermano que pregunta por todo…- He ahí su respuesta. Nadie puede negar que me quiere.

-Paso algo con mi amigo Lizerg?- Pregunte sonriendo. El me miro sorprendido, atragantándose con su café. Ellos crían que no me daba cuenta de que algo pasaba, cuando era obvio que si-Jijijiji-

-DE QUE TE ESTAS RIENDO?!- Me grito irritado, tirándome una tostada por la cabeza, la cual esquive a tiempo

-Ay, Haito, no deberías hablarle así a quien podría solucionarte la vida- Dije calmado, utilizando el apodo y la frase tan graciosa que mama siempre utiliza con él.

-Vos? Solucionarme la vida? Un desastroso Hippie como vos?- Me miraba incrédulo y sarcástico. Bueno, no varia mucho a como me mira siempre.

-Al menos yo tengo a la persona que quiero- Dije riéndome para fastidiarlo.

-QUE DIJISTE?!- Dijo, parándose automáticamente de su asiento, enojado

-Necesitas ir al oidiologo? Por qué cada vez estas mas sordo, geme- Pobre Hao, encima de no tener amor, también se esta quedando sordo

-Sos un imbécil, Yoh- Dijo, sentándose otra vez, apretando los dientes con bronca

-Tal vez, pero a mí me quieren- Dije, sacándole la lengua, divertido. Como amaba los momentos de hermanos.

-Te estas ganando la paliza de tu vida-

-Y, por supuesto, Lizerg me quiere-

Lo siguiente que supe es que estaba tirado en el piso por que un puño impacto en mi cara, y lo otro siguiente que supe es que estaba agarrándome a las piñas con Hao.

-BASTA! SUFICIENTE! YOH! HAO!- Creo que esa es la voz de Hoto-Hoto, pero, en este momento, no tengo tiempo de averiguarlo

-Dale duro, Yoh! En la cara, en la cara!- Ese es Ren?

-BASTA!- El grito de la única chica de la casa nos hizo detener en seco- SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE SE ESTAN PELEANDO?- Grito mi angelito

-EL EMPEZO- Dijimos al unísono, señalando al otro-Claro que no! Fuiste vos. No, vos! No, vos!-

-Infantiles- Dijo Ren, cruzándose de brazos, rodando los ojos.

-Miren quien habla- Respondio sarcástico Boro-Boro

-Que te pasa, inútil?- Contesto Ren, frunciendo el ceño molesto

-Que? Acaso estas sordo, tiburón?-

-A quien le decís tiburón, cabeza hueca?-

-QUE DIJISTE?!-

Al final, Hao y yo terminamos viendo divertidos como Ren y Horo peleaban, insultándose con apodos tontos. Anna suspiro cansada, antes de darle un puñetazo a cada uno, haciéndolos callar. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse con enojo.

-Buenos días a todos- Dijo Lizerg sonriendo, mientras entraba a la cocina y tomaba asiento. Todos decidimos imitarlo y comenzar a desayunar nuevamente.

-Buenos días- Saludamos Horo y yo sonrientes. Ren y Anna se limitaron a asentir, y Hao chasqueo la lengua molesto

-Que pasa?- Pregunte, mirándolo curioso por su actitud.

-Queres ganarte otra piña, Yoh?- Me contesto de mal humor. Mejor ya no le preguntaba nada

-Antes de que me olvide, tienen vacaciones para estas fechas? Recuerden que dentro de tres días es navidad- Pregunto Anna con su tono normal. Cielos, lo había olvidado.

-Horo y yo, ya terminamos con el tema de la facultad. Yoh también, pero él trabaja, así que…- Respondio mi buen amigo, Lizerg.

-El trabajo me da dos semanas de vacaciones a partir de mañana- Dije feliz y aliviado. Al fin tendré un merecido descanso.

-Yo también tengo vacaciones a partir de mañana- Respondio Ren aburrido

-Y yo- Dijo Hao todavía irritado

-Bien, yo también. Pregunto para saber como nos organizaremos para las fiestas- Dijo Annita, encogiéndose de hombros

Ahora que lo pienso, Horo siempre se iba a la casa de sus padres para navidad, al igual que Lizerg, quien viajaba a Inglaterra donde viven sus padres, y, entonces, a mi no me quedaba mas opción que ir de mis papas a festejar, reuniéndonos de vuelta los tres para año nuevo, pero creo que este año las cosas cambiaron. Nadie respondio a esa pregunta, simplemente nos limitamos a manifestarnos con diferentes expresiones. Loro-Loro tenía cara de cansancio y aflicción, Ren de molestia, Lizerg al parecer estaba feliz, Hao seguía enojado, Anna me miraba expectante, y yo sonreía tranquilo

-Que les parece si pasamos las fiestas todos juntos?- Pregunte… arrepintiéndome enseguida

-DE NINGUNA MANERA- Respondieron los cuatro chicos

-Y por qué no?- Pregunte extrañado

-No es mala idea. Después de todo, vos, Ren, odias ir a China con tu familia y, vos, Hao, salís con tus amiguitas del cabaret para estas fechas, así que no veo el inconveniente- Anna apoyaba mi idea? Quería llorar de felicidad

-Yo no pienso pasar las fiestas con este- Señalo Ren a Hoto, mirándolo despectivamente

-Y quien dijo que yo si quería?- Respondio el aludido, con los ojos entrecerrados de furia

-Lo siento, Yoh. Pero pasar las fiestas con tu hermano va contra mis principios- Dijo lizerg, negando con la cabeza

-Ja! Como si quisiera que te quedaras, Diethel- Respondio Haito con ironía

Sin darme cuenta, había desatado la tercera guerra mundial en la cocina.

**POV Ren**

Luego de que la "pequeña charla" en la cocina empezara con vidrios rotos, tostadas por todos lados, mermelada hasta en el horno, café hasta el techo, y finalizara con gritos, y objetos voladores, cortesía de Anna, me fui a trabajar en paz. Pasar las fiestas con él… ¡JA! Ni pensarlo, jamás.

Por suerte, el día se me pasó rápido, por lo que cuando me vi liberado de mi trabajo, conduje como loco hacia el departamento al recordar que hoy llega mi "encargo". Es obvio que no puedo perderme esto. Llegue, finalmente, al departamento y abrí la puerta desesperado, pensando que llegaba tarde. En cuanto entre a la sala, me encontré con ese puercoespín azulado totalmente despatarrado en el sillón, viendo la tele. Una escena muy parecida a la de Anna. Pase por en frente de él, pero ni siquiera fue capaz de dirigirme la mirada

-Hola- Salude indiferente

El me miro como si estuviera loco, y probablemente sea cierto que lo este, pero es todo por su culpa. Me dio un poco de nostalgia recordar que hace nada las cosas marchaban tan bien. Trate de no pensar en eso, hoy tengo una importante venganza que cumplir. Mire la hora, 21:33 hs. Genial, llegue temprano.

-Por que estas sonriendo como un loco?- Me pregunto, con una ceja levantada, mientras yo tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones individuales.

-Que te importa- Conteste fríamente, esquivando su mirada. Sabía que, si lo veía por mucho tiempo, tiraría el plan a la basura, y saltaría arriba de él.

-Como quieras- Dijo enojado, volviendo su vista hacia el televisor.

Pasaron largos minutos en los que solo me limite a mirar al reloj con odio, cuestionándome como podía ser que el tiempo avanzara tan lento. Él me miro un par de veces, entre curioso y asustado por como miraba a ese maldito tic-tac. Finalmente, el timbre sonó. Que acaso siempre dejaban la puerta de abajo abierta?

-Anda a abrir vos- Le ordene, sonriendo maliciosamente. El me miro confundido, pero obedeció, yendo a abrir, sin dejar de murmurar cosas como "Mucho trabajo para el señorito" o "niñitos mimados". Idiota. Unos segundos después, lo seguí. No me iba a perder esto.

-Abrí la puerta de una maldita vez!- Exclame impaciente, al notar su lentitud y pereza en abrir

-Ya voy, ya voy- Mascullo ofendido

Entonces, abrió la puerta de un tirón, dejando mostrar la figura de…

-Jun?- Pregunte estupefacto

-REN!- Grito esta, lanzándose a abrazarme, efusivamente. Horo nos miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

-Que estas haciendo acá, Jun?- Pregunte, aun sorprendido, separándome de ella. Entonces, vi su sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Oh, no, no me digas que…

-HIJO!- No, y no. Por favor, no!

-Mama?- Pregunte perturbado, deseando desaparecer en este momento

Efectivamente, es ella por que, cuando reaccione, ya la tenia besándome y apretujándome como si fuera un osito de peluche

-Mi hijo, mi amor, mi sol, mi luna, mi estrella, te extrañe muchoooo, muchoooo- No paraba de decir entre beso y beso

El pitufo cerebro de hielo no paraba de mirar todo con una estúpida sonrisa divertida. Si tuviera mi cuchilla con la que entrenaba antes, ya lo hubiera atravesado. Para su suerte, la deje en China.

-Al menos, podrían haberme dado una mano, eh! No las traje para que estrujen a mi pobre hijo- Esa voz, ese hombre grande con maso menos trescientas maletas en la mano, esos bigotes…

-En?- Era el colmo preguntar, pero verdaderamente deseaba que mi cabeza me esté jugando una mala pasada

-Como que ¿En? Pendejo, maleducado! Soy tu padre!- Me dijo, lazando todas las maletas al piso, mirándome desaprobatoriamente. Entonces, giro su cabeza, notando la presencia de Horokeu. Esto no podía resultar bien- Hao? Acaso te cortaste el pelo y te lo teñiste de esa forma tan ridícula?- Dijo burlonamente. Por favor, mi papa haciendo bromas? En serio?

-Él no es Hao, En. Su nombre es Horokeu- Dije divertido

-Es un placer, señor Tao- Dijo extendiéndole la mano nervioso

Mi padre tomo su mano con desconfianza, escudriñándolo con la mirada de arriba hacia abajo, de forma analítica.

-No esta mal. Es tu novio?- Pregunto, soltando la mano del pelopincho para cruzarse de brazos y mirarme serio. Mi hermana y mi madre chillaron frente a la pregunta de mi padre.

-Lo es ¿Verdad, Ren? Di que si, di que si!- Decían ambas, dando pequeños saltitos

-Por supuesto que no!-

-No me miren a mi, yo no dije eso- Dije, cuando todos me miraron, frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, caí en la cuenta de mis palabras. Todos volteamos a mirar hacia la puerta. Ahí, parada, con el ramo en mano, se encontraba la diminuta figura de "la otra". Maldita inoportuna.

-D-Dam-uko?- Tartamudeo el muy imbécil. Por supuesto que es ella!

-Mi amor- Dijo sonriendo, besándolo en los labios. Una punzada de celos hizo presencia en mi interior.

-Al parecer no es el novio de Ren- Susurro triste mi mama a Jun

Por fuera, me mostraba completamente calmado, pero, por dentro el fuego de la ira me inundaba. Que nada podía salir bien? El tenía que pagar, y ambos lo sabíamos, pero por culpa de mi estúpida familia dudaba completamente de continuar con esto…Malditas dudas existenciales.

-Que estas haciendo acá?- Pregunto Usui, mirándola confundido

-Ese chico- Dijo señalándome- Me pidió un encargo de flores para su novio- Le explico sonriendo como boba

Automáticamente, Hoto me miro entre shockeado e incrédulo. Enana bocona.

-ENTONCES, MI HIJO SI TIENE NOVIO- Grito Ran entusiasmada. Esto no podía salir peor, verdad?

Al parecer, si.

-Señor y señora Tao? Jun? QUE GENIAL!- Gritaba desde la entrada el Ken con extensiones, quien acababa de llegar, lo que significaba que Anna, el hippie drogado y el cabeza de lechuga se encontraban afuera también.

-Piérdete. Ahora, Hao- Gruñí en cuanto vi la sonrisa de Horokeu

-Vamos, Ren. No eches a tu novio, después de todo, le hiciste un lindo regalo sorpresa- Estúpido pitufo del bosque, indigente, e idiota cabeza de alfiletero!

Todos me miraron de inmediato, y yo solo quería que me tragara la tierra, AHORA!

…**Continuara? **


	11. El ayudante invisible

**¡Hooooooli gente! Después de mucho exprimir mi cerebro, surgió esto, un capitulo largo y espero que divertido, no va a aclarar mucho, de hecho creo que enredo más las cosas, pero bue…:P. Espero me lo hagan saber si les gusta o no, por que con ese tema estoy un poco decepcionada u.u. Por cierto, Feliz comienzo de año (aunque hayan pasado tres días xD). Ah, la última parte… Era algo obvia, creo que se lo imaginaron… creo xD**

**Eeeeen fin, a leer :)! Shaman King no es mio. **

…

_Capítulo once: El ayudante invisible _

**POV Hao**

-¡MI HIJO SALE CON UN DEPRABADO!- Grito el Señor Tao. ¡Un segundo! ¿Como que depravado?

-Oh, mi precioso Ren, creí que eras mas listo a la hora de elegir chicos- Se lamento la señora Tao. ¡HELLO! Sigo acá parado ¿O acaso me volví invisible?

-Padre, madre, mi hermanito es libre de salir con quien quiere… A pesar de que sea Hao- Dijo Jun, mirándome con una mueca de desaprobación. Ok, hasta acá.

-¡Yo no salgo con el! Ni en todas mis vidas lo haría- Explotó el Ren, fulminando a Horo con la mirada. ¡Ei, Horo esta acá también! Ni lo había notado. Genial, que bien me cae este chico… OH, no, esperen, yo estoy enojado con el por engañar a mi amigo… Bah, que más da. Un segundo, ¿Y esta quien es?

-¿Vos quien sos?- Pregunte confundido. Ella me miro radiante y sentí miedo, mucho miedo.

-Soy Damuko, la novia de Horo y futura ma…-

-¡PANQUEQUES!- Todos dirigimos la mirada hacia Horo, observándolo como si estuviera vestido de Mickey Mouse. Ay, adoro a ese Ratón. ¿Que estaba pensando? Ah, si, Horo- Eh… Que seria bueno ir a comer panqueques, ¿No les parece?- Dijo riendo nerviosamente

-Yo me anoto- Dije emocionado. Si, amo los panqueques, ¿Y que? Ah, si, que no tiene nada que ver con esto.

-Reeeeeen, tenemos mucho de que hablar, hermanito- Dijo Jun, sonriendo y aplaudiendo.

-Exacto- Dijo el papá Tao, todavía un poco escéptico. Y sigo sin entender nada.

-¿Y qué podría ser tan importante para que vengan desde China?- Dijo el enano gruñón, entrecerrando los ojos, mirando a cada uno de los integrantes de su familia desconfiado

-¿Qué tal si lo hablamos en privado? Por cierto, lleva todas las valijas a tu habitación, tu madre y yo nos quedaremos ahí. Jun se quedara en el cuarto de Anna- Dijo de forma autoritaria el patriarca de la familia.

-¿Por qué no se buscan un hotel?- Respondio de mala manera su hijo. De todas formas, fue hacia las maletas, completamente resignado, hasta que se detuvo abruptamente, cambiando su expresión por una de total furia, que fue dirigida a su padre- ¿¡Anna!? ¿ACASO YA HABÍAN HABLADO CON ELLA?-

¿Dónde están los pochoclos* cuando uno los necesita? Estoy seguro que mi amigo azul pensaba lo mismo. A todo esto, ¿Qué pintaba su noviecita en este momento?

-Tranquilo, hijo. No armes una escena- Dijo su madre suavemente, mientras sacaba su abanico y se reía con su típico "Jo, jo, jo".

-¿YO ARMO UNA ESCENA? ¡¿YO?!- Seguía gritando Rency.

-¿Se puede saber por qué estas gritando tanto?- Oh, oh. La reina del hielo hizo presencia, acompañada de su, siempre presente, burro de compañía: Yoh-copia-nada-sexy-de-mi-hermano-Asakura, y la persona que siempre esta presente en mis pesadillas: Lizerg-tengo-plantas-en-vez-de-cabello-Diethel- Córrete, estorbo- Me dijo Anna, ya que yo todavía me encontraba bloqueando la entrada.

-¡ANNA!- Gritaron emocionadas las mujeres Tao

Después de eso, solo sé que yo no tengo la culpa de nada.

**POV Horokeu**

Luego de unas cuentas palabras (cofcof,gritos,cofcof), todos se dirigieron a la cocina, menos Lizerg, el cual se fue hacia su habitación suspirando cansado, dejándonos a mi y a Damuko solos.

-Creo que va a ser mejor que me valla- Me dijo Damuko, un tanto sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar. Es cierto, ella ya no tenía nada que hacer acá, y cuanto antes se valla mejor.

-Si, es lo mejor- Coincidí asintiendo- Por cierto, Damuko, creo que seria genial que te hicieras un examen de sangre para saber como esta el… bebé- Dije, susurrando la ultima palabra, mirando para todos lados, confirmando que nadie me había escuchado.

-¿En serio, Horo?- Dijo con ojos brillosos- Claro, podemos hacerla dentro de una semana, ¿Te parece?-

-Si, si, si- Asentí como loco, mientras la empujaba hacia la salida- Nos vemos, Dam-Le bese la frente, y cerré la puerta. Me gire para apoyarme en la puerta, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

-¿Qué estas tramando, Horito?- Me sobresalte al escuchar Hao a mi lado, apoyado de costado en la pared, mirándome sugestivamente.

-¿Quién? ¿Yo? ¿Qué podría tramar? ¿Me ves a mí tramando algo? Creo que no, porque eso es lo que no estoy haciendo- Dije con nerviosismo. Maldigo la hora en que no aprendí a mentir.

-Aja, claro…- Dijo inquisitivo, sin despegar la vista de mi, mientras se dirigía hacia los gritos que provenían desde la cocina.

Seguí mirándolo asustado, con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta que se perdió de vista. Volví a suspirar con alivio al ver que ahora estaba, por fin, solo. Mire para todos lados, por si alguien estaba escondido, y al confirmar que verdaderamente estaba solo, me dirigí como flecha hacia el teléfono. Marque rápido, espere "paciente", cuando por fin me atendieron al segundo tono, ¿Por qué nadie atendía al primero?

-¿Hola?- Pregunto una voz femenina, demasiado conocida para mi disgusto.

-¿Qué estas haciendo con el celular de Chocolove, Pillika?- Pregunte, apretando los dientes. Maldito moreno que se robo a mi hermana.

-¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!- ¿Por qué grita así? ¿Qué no ve que tengo este aparato en la oreja, y qué no soy sordo?

-PILLIKA NO GRITES ASI-

-PERO SI QUIEN ESTA GRITANDO SOS VOS, HERMANO-

-ESO NO ES VERDAD-

-SI LO ES-

-NO LO ES-

-¿QUE NO TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO, ZOPENCO?-

Inhale profundo para no perder la poca paciencia que me quedaba. Esta chica era el colmo, siempre me contradecía todo.

-Pasame con el bajamangos, Pilli- Dije sereno y calmado.

-AMOR MI HERMANO QUIERE HABLAR CON VOS- ¿Me estaba cargando? ¿Por qué seguía gritando? ¿Y POR QUÉ LO LLAMABA AMOR CUANDO ESTOY AL TELEFONO? ¿QUÉ TAN NECESARIO ES?

Luego de unos cuantos gritos como: "¿Quién? ¿El Hoto me esta llamando?" "Si, vení rápido" "Ya toy, ya toy" "Muy bien. Es por eso que te amo tanto" "Ay, ota vez" "Te amo" "Ota vez" "Te amo"… Y así como por media hora, por fin, se digno a atenderme.

-¿Como eta, cuñao?- No me exploto una vena en ese momento porque verdaderamente lo necesitaba. Aunque todavía no podía entender como podía ser paramédico este mono sin gracia.

-Escucha, moreno, Damuko se va a hacer la prueba en una semana, así que estate atento a mis llamadas- Le dije serio y confidencialmente, hasta que recordé algo de "pequeña" importancia- TE VOY A MATAR SI ME ENTERO QUE ESTAS HACIENDO COSAS INDESCENTES CON MI HERMANA- Sin duda, hay que aclarar un par de cosas.

-Tranquilo, hoto-hoto. ¿Era por eso que llamabas?- Dijo con un tono fingido de sorpresa y tristeza.

-Por supuesto, ¿Por qué otra cosa? Y NO ME DIGAS HOTO-HOTO, ES HORO-HORO-

-Nose. Tal ve´ etrañaba eta voz candente- Y le corte, ya no quería seguir escuchando sus idioteces.

Decidí que mejor era dirigirme hacia… El sillón donde estaba, ya que ahora no tengo habitación por que lamentablemente esta siendo ocupada por los padres de ese chino inmundo. Genial, ayer había tenido que compartir la cama con Hao, y hoy tendría que compartirla con Yoh y con Ren, y estaba seguro de que este último me haría la velada imposible.

Baje la mirada un poco cansado, un poco angustiado, no pudiendo evitar que ciertas preguntas aparecieran; Me cuestioné en que momento me había empezado a gustar ese chino con mal carácter y pésimo sentido de humor ¿Desde que lo vi? ¿Después del primer beso? ¿Después del primer intento de saludo? ¿Después de que me sonriera con esa sonrisa de puro sarcasmo y superioridad? ¿O cuando me sonrió con su verdadera sonrisa? Y, ya que estamos con las preguntas, ¿En que momento me enamore de el? Cerré los ojos con fastidio y fruncí el ceño enojado por no buscar una solución entre nosotros, por sentir que con cada paso que daba, era uno que me hacia perderlo.

-Definitivamente, nada me sale bien en estos días- Masculle enojado.

-Entiendo como te sentís- Una voz a mis espaldas me hizo palidecer al instante, abriendo lo ojos asustado. No, no una voz, su voz

-¿Que estas haciendo atrás mio, cabeza de alfiler?- Pregunte alterado, mirando atentamente como, con sus pasos elegantes, tomaba asiento a mi lado. Su rostro era la seriedad crítica en persona. Bueno, él siempre era serio y crítico, pero ahora esta mas serio de lo normal- ¿Paso algo?- Pregunte, ganándome una mirada confundida de su parte- Errr, no es que me importe- Mentira, me importaba todo lo que le pasara, pero dada la situación…

-¿Sabes? No fue una coincidencia que… Damasko…- Comenzó, evadiendo mí pregunta.

-Damuko- Lo corregí divertido frente a su evidente todo de celos, pero deje de hacerlo cuando el me miro molesto.

-Si, como sea. Yo le pedí que viniera- Dijo finalmente, apartando su mirada de mí.

-Si, lo supuse- Me encogí de hombros para restarle un poco de importancia, pero lo cierto era que me había hecho sudar frio cuando la vi ahí parada. No por ella, sino por el y por si se llegaba a enterar del embarazo- Lo que no me imagino es como te enteraste y el por qué- Si, eso fue lo que me extraño, que el conociera a Damuko.

El suspiro con pesar, cosa que por un momento me hizo creer que iba a responderme, pero cambio de tema abruptamente…

-Mis padres no vinieron por una simple visita familiar- …Y por su expresión angustiada y seria, la cual la primera nunca sacaba a pasear, sabia que no me gustaría el rumbo que había tomado- Ellos… quieren que vuelva a China para comenzar a hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi padre- ¿Escucharon eso? Creo que fue mi corazón rompiéndose. Me quede callado por unos cuantos minutos, tratando de encontrar algo que decir. De hecho, ni siquiera se si tenia algo para decir- Pero yo no quiero volver…- Agrego rápido, sin cambiar su expresión, notando mi falta de palabras

-¿Por qué?- Pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente, sin mirarlo. Quería suponer que no se iba a ir para siempre, quería que me mienta si es necesario.

-Por que allá no tengo nada, en cambio en este lugar…- Su voz fue perdiéndose hasta volverse inaudible, dejando la única frase, que quería escuchar, inconclusa

Ninguno de los dos dijo agrego nada. Por unos cuantos minutos, ambos estuvimos sumidos en un profundo silencio. Quería creer con todas mis fuerzas que era yo la razón por la que no se quería ir, y a la vez deseaba que no. Si se quedaba por mi, ambos sufriríamos porque ya no podría seguir ocultando la verdad, y en ese caso lo perdería, aunque no quisiera, lo haría. Yo podía vivir sabiendo que solamente yo estoy sufriendo, pero no podía hacerlo sabiendo que él también lo hacia. ¿Por qué es tan complicado? Por fin me enamoro, y pasa esto.

-Re…- No alcance a decir nada más, tampoco alcance a pensar en nada, cuando sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Cuanto había extrañado esto. Genial, me acabo de dar cuenta que estoy jodidamente loco y enamorado de él.

Él estaba prácticamente encima mío, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo, y el mio propio, subía. El beso se volvió más desesperado, incluso ya sentía como la ropa comenzaba a sobrar. Un carraspeo nos hizo separarnos bruscamente, alejándonos todo lo que pudimos.

-¡Jun! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo ahí?- Pregunto, aun con la respiración agitada, completamente colorado y avergonzado. Yo no estaba mucho mejor, a decir verdad.

-Naaaada. Solo quería preguntarte algo, pero como estabas muy ocupado…- Dijo sonriendo con picardía.

-Solo fastidias, Jun- Respondio Ren consternado, matando a su hermana con la mirada

Ella solo se limito a reírse, dar media vuelta e irse por donde, aparentemente, vino. Lo mire todavía rojo y con las emociones a flor de piel. Me arrepentí enseguida cuando note que el momento ya se había perdido.

-Acá no paso nada- Dijo fríamente, parándose y perdiéndose rápido por el pasillo.

Yo me quede ahí, quieto, sin entender que había pasado. Gruñí con enojo ¿Qué no puede, por lo menos, darme una explicación del porqué de sus acciones? No, claro, él no tiene por que dar explicaciones de lo que hace. Bah, estupideces. Arrrg, ¿Por qué te tengo que amar tanto Ren? ¿Por qué? Pregunte sintiendo que en mi garganta se formaba un nudo.

-Ei, Hoto ¿En donde van a dormir vos y Ren?- Me pregunto Yoh, entrando a la sala, con su despreocupación flotando en el aire ¿En que momento había llegado? Y, ahora que lo menciona, ¿Cómo voy a hacer para poder dormir con el picudo?

-¡ES HORO!,- ¿Qué nadie podía decir bien mi nombre, al menos una vez?- Y en el sillón- Dije con obviedad.

-Jijiji, ¿Acaso hay un sillón extra?- Pregunto ingenuamente.

-No, Yoh, estoy hablando de este sillón- Dije, señalando el sillón donde estaba sentado.

-¡¿QUE?! Pero ahí duermo yo- Dijo lloriqueando.

-Tranquilo, Yoh. Hoy vas a dormir con tu hermano, por que yo me voy- Dijo lizerg, saliendo de su cuarto, terminando de abrocharse la camisa.

-Vaya, alguien va a salir con su novia- Dije burlándome. Él me tiro con un almohadón en respuesta, la cual dio perfectamente en mi cara.

-¡Un segundo! ¿Y cuando dije yo que él podía dormir conmigo?- Dijo Hao indignado, pisándole los talones a Lizerg. Si alguna vez escucho que Hao y la palabra amabilidad se mezclan en una misma oración, será porque, entonces yo, habré ganado un premio nobel.

-Yo te doy permiso, Yoh, no le hagas caso a gente indeseable- Lizerg ignoro a Hao olímpicamente, tomo sus cosas y, sin más, se fue.

-Es un buen amigo, Jijijiji- Dijo Yoh, con lágrimas de emoción. Hao y yo lo miramos incrédulos, para concluir en que, Yoh es Yoh.

-No vas a dormir conmigo. Tenemos un trato ¿O ya te olvidaste?- Dijo Hao mirando a su hermano con molestia.

-Pero Lizerg dijo…-

-Yo duermo con Hao, y vos con Ren- Intervine, con un poco de desesperación. Al fin una solución entre tanto lio.

-Bien- Dijeron ambos. Hao sonriendo triunfante a su hermano e Yoh lloriqueando otra vez.

**POV Lizerg**

Llegue al restaurante puntual, tratando lo mas que pude de centrar mis pensamientos en una sola persona: Tamao, y solo Tamao. Nada de cierto pelilargo incorregible. ¿Si pedía una orden de alejamiento, me lo darían? Entre directamente, observando el lugar, buscándola con la mirada, hasta que finalmente la vi sentada en una mesa alejada… con Jeanne. **Parece que te ganaron de mano.** Ay, no otra vez esa maldita voz. **Soy tu conciencia, Liz, no te queda otra.** Dejame en paz**. Eso es imposible, genio. Por cierto ¿Ahora si vas a decidir quedarte con Hao?** ¿QUE? ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO? **Vamos, es hora de salir del closet, chiquitín.** ¡Cerra la boca, yo no necesito salir de ningún closet!

-Hola, Tamao- Salude a mi novia, dándole un beso en la mejilla, una vez que me acerque, ignorando la voz de mi estúpida conciencia- Hola…Jeanne- Me voltee a saludarla renuentemente.

-Hola Primo- Dijo Jeanne sonriendo. Hipócrita.

-Sentate, Liz- Dijo Tamao sonriente, pero me pareció, por alguna extraña razón, que la fingía.

-¿Puedo saber por qué esta mi prima en nuestra cita?- Dije, remarcando el nuestra, tratando de sonar amable, tomando asiento al lado de Tamao.

-Liz, tenemos que hablar- La mirada penosa que me dirigió mi novia me lo dijo todo.

-Sé que sabes del plan que ideamos con Hao, por lo que se lo tuve que comentar a ella para que tome una decisión- Dijo Jeanne con expresión decidida. ¿Tomar una decisión?

-Así es… y ya la tome- Dijo decidida, mirándonos a ambos. Suspire frustrado.

-Bueno, entonces creo que sobro- Dije resignado, levantándome de mi asiento

-No- Se apresuró a agregar rápido mi… ¿casi ex?, tomándome del brazo para que no me vaya- De hecho, no me quedare con ninguno de ustedes dos-

Tanto a Jeanne como a mi se nos desencajo la mandíbula.

-¿QUÉ?- Preguntamos ambos, inmediatamente nos miramos con enojo, y luego volvimos a mirar a Tamao

-Exacto. Liz, puede que todavía no lo consideres, y te parezca absurdo, pero vos queres a Hao, se nota- Me sorprendí con su tan directa seguridad al decir que yo podía llegar a sentir a algo por ese ser tan despreciable- Y, Jeanne, lo siento, pero estoy muy confundida, no significa que no me intereses, pero no estoy preparada para esto. Lo siento por ambos. Mi decisión es que peleare por Yoh - ¡¿POR YOH?! Ella se levanto tranquila, luego de tal declaración, y se alejó de nosotros, perdiéndose al salir por la puerta. Mi prima y yo seguíamos en shock.

-Es todo tu culpa- Dijo acusándome molesta

-¿MI CULPA? Si fuiste vos quien se metió en el medio- Por dios, ¿Lo decía en serio?

-Eso no importa. Debiste quedarte con el idiota de extensiones- Dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y quien lo dice? A mi no me interesa él- Masajee mi cien con mis manos, cerrando los ojos. Estaba cansado de escuchar eso. Y aun no podía creer que se haya decidido por Yoh.

-Claro. Ahora vas a fingir que no te confunde ni que te empezó a atraer- Dijo con sarcasmo

Abrí los ojos cuando una absurda idea paso por mi cabeza. No podía creer considerarla, ni tampoco podía creer considerar pedirle ayuda a Jeanne. Tal vez, y tan solo tal vez, averiguar sobre Hao no me dañaría.

-Me quedare en tu casa esta noche- Dije serenamente. Ella levanto una ceja con consternación, pero no se opuso.

-Ordenemos, tengo hambre- Se limito a decir, y me dio otra de sus sonrisas. Nunca lo había notado, pero, sus sonrisas dan miedo.

**POV Hao**

Me encontraba en MI habitación, y solo mía, a las… ¿DIEZ DE LA MAÑANA? ¿Que esta pasando conmigo? Primero, descubro que ese intento de extraterrestre verde me… eso, y después resulta que me despierto temprano ¡EN VACACIONES! ¡¿Por qué, Hao?! ¡¿Por qué?!... Bueno, el punto es que, estaba solo, tocando la guitarra, muy pensativo y enojado. Obviamente, por cierto chico ingles que no había vuelto desde que se fue anoche… Lo cual, no me interesa.

-¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!- Grito mi retrasado, y muy entusiasmado, hermano, corriendo por todo el departamento.

-¡POR QUINTA VEZ, YOH! FALTAN DOS DÍAS PARA NAVIDAD- Le grito Hoto, desde algún lugar de la casa.

Luego de eso, se escucho un golpe sordo seguido de un…

-¡No me hagas encadenarte! Y mejor que esta tarde vayas a comprar los regalos, los adornos y todo lo necesario- Por parte de Anna, la cual se la escuchaba "distinta, sacando el tono amenazante con el que habló.

-Si, Annita- Fue la respuesta resignada de la pobre copia mía. Debería regalarle un manual sobre "Como tratar con mujeres que buscan esclavos en vez de pareja" ¿Existía ese libro? Si no existe, debería.

Escuche el teléfono sonar una… dos… tres… cuatro veces ¿Qué nadie iba a mover el trasero para ir atender? Al final, resignado y a regañadientes, fui a atender. Siempre yo, todo yo.

-Hola- Conteste de mala gana.

-¿Así saludas a tu madre, pesado de insensible?- Dijo, esa voz que tanto me regañaba hace años.

-¿Mama?- Pregunte abriendo los ojos como platos.

-No, simplemente se me dio por usar la palabra madre porque quedaba lindo- Si, definitivamente, es ella.

-Mami- Dije lloriqueando, como un macho, siempre como un macho.

-Ay, Yoh, cuanto te extraño, hijito- Dijo dramatizando.

-¿COMO QUE YOH?- Grite ofendido, ¿Y esta dice ser la mujer que me crió?

-Tranquilo, Hao. Solo estoy bromeando- Dijo riendo. Rodé los ojos con fastidio. Yoh era un poroto en comparación- ¡Y no le rodees los ojos a tu madre!-

-¿Para que llamaste, mami?- Pregunte como niño inocente, sabedor de que ella jamás me llamaba, y que, cuando lo hacia, solo significaba complicaciones para mi.

-Llame para decirte que mañana estaremos allá para festejar navidad, tal y como planeamos con Yoh- Dijo con felicidad.

-¿Que?- Pregunte en shock, haciendo que casi se me cayera el teléfono.

-No seas dramático, hijo. Bueno, nos vemos, tu padre tiene problemas con la maleta. Ya sabes, no va a ningún lado sin sus miles de mascaras. Au Revoir- Y colgó.

Por mi parte, me quede ahí, con el teléfono en mano, escuchando el sincronizado tu, tu, tu, sin poderme creer como se había ido todo a la m…

**POV Yoh**

-¡Siiiiiiiii, REGALOS!- Grite emocionado, parándome en todas la tiendas del centro comercial.

-¿Acaso nos confundimos y, en vez de a Yoh, trajimos a un nene de cinco años?- Escuche que mi hermano le preguntaba a Loro. Me extraño eso, si yo había venido, ¿De que nene de cinco años hablaba? Al menos, en el auto, no note ninguno. Bueno, no importa, lo importante ahora es ver como haríamos para cargar las 50 bolsas de regalos hacia el auto.

-¿No creen que es mucho?- Pregunto Boro-Hoto haciendo malabares para no perder ninguna bolsa.

-Jijijiji. A Annita le gustan los regalos- Dije feliz de complacer a mi ángel.

-Estúpido gobernado- Mascullo Hao, haciendo equilibrio con las cajas de zapatos- A todo esto ¿Por qué entraste en esa tienda de bebes, Hororin?- Pregunto con recelo.

Eso me hizo detener, y girarme. Yo también lo había notado, pero pensé que tal vez se había confundido de negocio.

-Estem… Yo… Eeeh- Balbuceaba nervioso, posando su mirada en mí, y luego en mi geme, una y otra vez.

-¿Qué no estas ocultando, Horin?- Canturreo Hao, mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¿Acaso pasa algo malo, Hoto?- Pregunte dudoso.

El suspiro, tomando asiento en una banca, ubicada cerca de la salida, y del enorme árbol de navidad. Nosotros lo imitamos, tomando asiento, yo a la derecha y mi hermano a la izquierda, dejando las bolsas en piso.

-Resulta que… ¿Se acuerdan de Damuko?- Pregunto vacilante, mirándonos inseguro, y comenzando a sudar un poco por el nerviosismo.

-Si- Respondimos ambos desconfiados.

-Bueno… puede que ella este… un poco embarazada- Terminó rascándose la nuca. Gesto que siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso y complicado.

La noticia me dejo boquiabierto. Ahora me cerraban ciertas cosas que habían pasado.

-¿Un poco embarazada? ¡¿UN POCO EMBARAZADA?!- Por el contrario, Hao se puso histérico- ¿Ren lo sabe?- Pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos.

-No- Respondio angustiado. Pobre loro-boro, si me pasara eso a mi, yo también estaría desesperado- Y, por favor, no se lo digan. Sé que es uno de tus mejores amigos, Hao, pero necesito tiempo- Mi hermano noto el tono de desesperación en su voz, por lo que inspiro profundo, y asintió, pero…

-¿Y que me vas a dar a cambio?- ¿Hao aprovechándose de las situaciones? Él jamás lo haría. Oh, no, esperen, si lo hace.

-¿Qué queres?- Pregunto Horo desconfiado.

Y la sonrisa cínica de mi otra mitad me decía que nada bueno podría llegar a pasar.

**POV Jun**

Me encontraba en uno de los tantos restaurantes de la ciudad de Tokio, almorzando con mis padres y hermano, hablando de la situación actual del último.

-¿Que es lo que te detiene, Ren?- Pregunto mi padre, a punto de perder la paciencia.

-¿Que te importa? Simplemente, no voy a ir a China- Dijo, frunciendo el ceño irritado, pero muy seguro de sus palabras.

-La empresa se maneja desde China, y vos sos mi sucesor. Sé que todavía estas estudiando, pero con tus buenas notas, seguro te van a poder transferir. Aparte, te necesito, Ren, no te lo pediría si yo no… Vos sabes- A papá se lo notaba irritado, mascando con más fuerza de la necesaria.

-Apuesto a que se niega, porque no quiere despegarse de Hao- Dijo mi madre con picardía.

-¡Ya te dije que yo no salgo con él!- Elevo la voz, de forma exasperada, mi hermanito.

-Y eso te lo agradecemos, pero no podes declinar en tus responsabilidades. Menos en este momento- La voz llena de autoritarismo de En daba por finalizada la conversación.

Ren bufo enfadado. Mientras observaba como se desarrollaban las cosas, me pregunte si la razón era cierto chico de pelo azul. Sonreí al recordar la situación en la que los encontré. Lo siento, padre, entiendo la situación, pero voy a apostar por Ren.

**POV Nichrome**

Estacione el auto frente a su casa. Maldigo la hora en que me metí con ella. Tan inocente y dulce que se veía, resulto ser una perra. Escribí un mensaje, indicándole que estaba en la puerta. Luego de unos minutos, hizo su aparición.

-Pensé que no vendrías- Dijo seria

-¿Hay algo importante que tengas que decirme? Creí que habíamos dejado todo claro- Dije bufando.

-Pienso seguir con mi plan- Dijo segura- Solo creí que te gustaría saber que quiere que me haga un análisis de sangre para saber como anda todo, pero me temo que tal vez allá algo mas-

-¿Algo mas?- Pregunte incrédulo- ¿De que me estas hablando, Damuko? No me metas en tus juegos-

-Horokeu sospecha, estoy segura- Así que era eso.

-¿Y crees que yo le dije algo?- Dije con molesta diversión

-¿Quién mas lo haría sospechar? De todos formas, no voy a dejar que sepa la verdad, así que será mejor que interfieras, si queres conocer a tu hijo, claro- Dijo amenazante

Resople con fastidio, maldiciendo una y otra vez mi mala suerte. Primero me dice que no va a permitir que la separe de su noviecito, ¿Y ahora quiere que la ayude, sino no me va a dejar conocer a mi hijo, cuando también me dijo que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo? Y, para empeorar las cosas, estoy tratando de recuperar a Anna, aunque esta me rechaza todo el tiempo, queriendo remplazarme por ese hippie de sonrisa idiota.

-Bien, te voy a ayudar, solo si vos también me ayudas- Ella me sonrió con victoria.

Concordamos en que nos reuniríamos mañana para afianzar mejor el plan. Resople con molestia cuando finalmente entre a mi auto. Lo encendí rápidamente y no recorrí ni una cuadra cuando un grito llamo mi atención. Ahí, en la esquina, una chica estaba siendo robada. Me baje rápidamente y fui en su ayuda.

-¿Estas bien?- Le pregunte, una vez que espante a ese maldito ladrón. Ella asintió, todavía asustada- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Busque inspirarle confianza

-Tamao- Dijo tímida.

Entonces, sonreí, preguntándome el por qué.

…**Continuara?**

*** Me olvide a aclarar xD: Pochoclos/rosetas de maíz/popcorn/etc. **


	12. ¿Solución? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?

**¡HOOOOOLI! Bueno, volví :P. Ya saben que hacer, leer, comentar, y bla, bla, bla. Igual no vengo a decirles eso xD, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews! :D, la historia esta avanzando lenta, lo van a notar en este capítulo porque no es tan gracioso, es más bien tenso, pero el próximo va a ser muy inesperado :P. Gracias shirubatoushiro por comentar en todos mis fics, como no tenes cuenta te agradezco por acá, espero lo leas. **

**Eeeeeen fin, a leer! :D. Shaman king no es mío. **

**...**

_Capítulo doce: ¿Solución? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come?_

**POV Ren**

Problemas, problemas, y más problemas. No sabía que pensar, que hacer, ni por dónde empezar. Primero estaba el hecho de que Horokeu me ocultaba algo, no sabía con exactitud qué, pero estaba relacionado con esa mujerzuela, yo lo sabía, él lo sabía, y todo el jodido planeta Tierra lo sabía, incluso el idiota de extensiones con mayor ego que un globo aerostático lo sabía, por esa misma razón necesitaba interrogarlo, y no, estar perdiendo tiempo en el centro comercial, luego del "hermoso" almuerzo que tuve con mi familia, comprando estupideces navideñas con mi hermana y Anna ¿Por qué nunca puedo negarle nada a ninguna? Y no me digan que es porque las quiero y aprecio, porque sé muy bien que ningún hombre, a pesar de que sea gay, merece pasar por esta tortura. Lo único que quieren es usar a alguien para que les cargue sus millones de bolsas.

-¡Mira, Ren! ¡Esa remera es hermosa! ¿No te parece?-Decía Jun, completamente entusiasmada, señalando una de las quinientas remeras que había en la vidriera.

-Por séptima vez, Jun, NO-ME-INTERESA- Respondí lentamente, tratando de que capte el mensaje de una vez.

Ella me ignoró, y siguió hablando sobre lo bien que combinaría con su pollera, zapatos, y bla, bla, bla. Anna se mantenía como siempre, callada, impasible y con cara de haber chupado un limón. No es que a ella no le gustara comprar, para nada, de lo contrario, no estaría cargando cincuenta bolsas que le correspondían a ella, solamente no mostraba las mismas emociones que ¿la gente normal? No obstante, yo había notado un pequeño cambio en su actitud. Sabía a que se debía. Bueno, no era ningún misterio que la imitación irritante de Bob Marley y Anna estaban saliendo, aunque ella lo siguiera negando y él, supongo que, hacia lo que podía para disimularlo. La cuestión en sí, es que ella había cambiado, si bien daba órdenes, seguía siendo una persona seria, fría y mandona, no podía competir con el brillo de sus ojos y su sonrisa, la cual saca a relucir cuando cree que nadie la está mirando.

Volviendo al asunto, el segundo hecho es mi familia. La razón por la que quieren que vuelva a China es porque En esta enfermo. Es tratable pero no curable, así que, según me informaron, le queda a lo sumo dos años en este mundo. Por eso mismo, quiere que empiece a hacerme cargo del manejo de las empresas y, como ya había dicho, todas estas se manejan desde allá ¿y quién tiene la culpa de que esto se vuelva un problema? Exacto, el pitufo cerebro de hielo. No es la única razón por la que no quiero irme, pero si la más importante.

No estaba triste por todo lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, sino, más bien, frustrado por no poder encontrar la oportunidad de romperle la cara, de obligarlo a hablar, de gritarle todo lo que tenía atorado en la garganta desde el momento en que lo descubrí. ¿Sufrir? Eso no es para mí, no sé el significado de dicha palabra, y si me pongo a pensarlo detenidamente, no creo que esté sufriendo, no, para nada. Lo que quiero es venganza, verlo humillado, llorando, rogando por una nueva oportunidad.

-¿Te pasa algo, Ren?- Me preguntó Anna, mirándome como si estuviera loco. Y probablemente lo sea por haber empezado a reírme bajito como un maniático.

-No- Contesté cortante, sin girar a mirarla.

Lo bueno de Anna es que capta todo enseguida, pero eso no significaba que luego no me interrogaría, no por nada es como una segunda hermana para mí y la persona con la que mejor me entiendo. Yo en su lugar, haría exactamente lo mismo.

Seguimos caminando por, interminables y eternas, hora, hasta que algo, desagradablemente conocido, captó mi atención. Allá sentados, en una de las mesas del patio de comidas, se encontraban Ken sin el atractivo, el manifestante para legalizar la marihuana, y el cabeza de alfiletero. Al parecer, charlaban de algo importante, ya que se los veía serios. Un cuadro muy extraño y para nada familiar en esas tres personas. Decidí alejarme de las chicas e ir a escuchar disimuladamente de que podrían estar hablando "los tres mosqueidiotas". Para mi suerte, no me vieron. Me escondí atrás de la maseta que estaba justo ubicada detrás de Hao.

-No puedo creer haber aceptado esto- Habló Hao de forma incrédula y de arrepentimiento.

-¡¿Vos no podes creerlo?! Yo soy el que tiene todas las de perder- Le espetó Horokeu exaltado y nervioso.

-Yo creo que…- Empezó a decir Yoh.

-Vos no crees nada, copia barata. Ya te dije que no te metas en esto- Le dijo de mala manera Hao a su hermano.

-Hao- Pronuncio Hoto en forma de advertencia.

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya lo sé- Dijo aburrido y restándole importancia- ¿Y ahora qué haremos?-

Escuche suspirar a alguien, supuse que fue a Usui, porque él tomó la palabra después.

-Entonces, si entendí bien, queres usarme para darle celos a Lizerg ¿Estoy en lo correcto?- La respuesta de Hao nunca llegó, por lo que supuse que se limito a asentir con la cabeza- Y, a cambio, vos vas a ayudarme a ocultar todo sobre el embarazo de Damuko-

Y en ese momento el mundo se detuvo. Hijo de…

Llegué lo más rápido que pude al departamento, y entré, cerrando de un portazo, tratando de controlarme para no romper todo y no mandar al noveno círculo del infierno a quien me hablara. Una seria de insultos pasaban por mi mente sin parar. No iba a llorar, no iba a darle el gusto de verme destrozado. ¿Cómo fue tan iluso de querer buscar una solución entre nosotros? Nunca hubo solución, ni un poco de esperanza, ya no había nada. El está esperando un hijo de esa, y yo solo fui algo del momento. Me siento aun más idiota por haber considerado quedarme por él, por solo pensar en él. Sin embargo, el haber hablado con Lizerg, y enterarme de ciertas cosas, me dieron las pautas necesarias para afinar un nuevo y último plan de despedida. Pero eso no logró calmarme.

Me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, hecho una verdadera llama por la furia, dispuesto a sacar todo lo que le pertenece y tal vez venderlo, o tirarlo, o darlo a caridad, me importaba poco, solo sabía que no quería nada de él.

-¿Hijo? ¿Sos vos?- Pregunto mi madre desde, supuse, el baño. ¿Quién diablos iba a ser, si no era yo?

-Si- Respondí, logrando con éxito no infiltrar en mi voz nota alguna de ira. Pero fallé cuando le pegué una patada a la mesita de luz, logrando que esta se rompiera.

-¿Qué pasó, Ren?- Volvió a preguntar Ran, pero esta vez desde la puerta de entrada, mirándome alarmada.

-Pasa que…me voy a China con ustedes- Le dije, sonando seguro, confiado, mientras una sensación de malestar me recorría de pies a cabeza.

-Oh, qué alegría, Ren- Se acercó a abrazarme y, a pesar de que odio las muestras de afecto innecesarias, no me resistí.

"Sí, que alegría" pensé con ironía. Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, y justo cuando ella iba a hablar, tocaron el timbre. En serio, ¿acaso siempre dejan la puerta del edificio abierta?

-Voy a abrir- Dije con renuencia, suspirando resignado.

Ella beso rápido mi mejilla, y se dirigió riendo hacia el baño. Gruñí frente a ese gesto, pero me encaminé hacia la puerta. La abrí confiado, dando por hecho que por hoy nada mas podría sorprenderme, pero ¿Adivinen qué? Todavía hay más.

-¡REN!- Gritó la señora Asakura, abalanzándose contra mí, para luego abrazarme efusivamente.

-Vaya, este lugar sigue igual que como lo recuerdo. Anna sigue dando las órdenes ¿Verdad?- No importaban cuantas veces había visto al señor Asakura, jamás dejaría de preguntarme el por qué usaba máscaras. Era obvio que Hao e Yoh eran sus hijos.

-Sin duda, señor Asakura- Respondí cortesmente, tomando las valijas de la mamá de Hao.

-Gracias, cielo- Me dijo Keiko sonriendo. Bien, ahora sabía de dónde había sacado esa sonrisa el desnutrido cara de dopado.

Como si de mala suerte se tratara, hicieron su aparición el trió de patéticos infradotados.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- Preguntó Hao, tirando las bolsas al piso, con los ojos muy abiertos y su típica cara de imbécil. ¿Qué no es obvio que son ellos?

-Mami, papi- Por el contrario, su gemelo se largo a lloriquear como un bebé de dos años.

-Mis bebés- La señora Asakura abrió sus brazos, y ambos idiotas se refugiaron en ellos.

-Hazte a un lado, Yoh. Mamá es mía-

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Dos años es darles mucha edad.

-¿Y a su papá no lo extrañaron?- Habló Mikihisa, pero ambos lo ignoraron.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia la puerta de entrada. Efectivamente, ahí estaba él, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirando sonriente la misma escena que yo. Ahora que lo pensaba, ninguno sabía nada del otro, no hablamos sobre nuestras familias, ni de nuestros gustos y disgustos, ni siquiera de lo que planeábamos para el futuro. Sabiendo tan poco de nosotros mismos ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que llegáramos tan lejos? ¿Cómo es posible sentir que algo se rompió, o desapareció, dentro mío con solo escuchar que ahora jamás podría tenerlo a mi lado? Lo seguí mirando por unos segundos más, hasta que el concentro su mirada en mi, solo entonces la aparte.

-Ren, mi amor, podrías por fav…- Y eso fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir de madre al ver ahí parada, todavía abrazando a los dos grandotes tontos, a Keiko Asakura.

-Oh, oh- Murmuró, sintiendo la presión en el ambiente, el único que debería ser mi compañero de piso, y el mismo que me trajo tantos problemas.

-Ran- Casi escupió el nombre la castaña, mirándola con ojos entrecerrados.

-Keiko- Pronunció, como si te tratara de un insulto, mi madre.

Esto era una tontería. Si, ellas se odiaban desde que tenía memoria ¿Por qué? Según llegó a mis oídos, todo empezó cuando Keiko dijo que a mí me gustaba mucho mas su pastel de durazno que el de mi mamá, luego Ran contraataco diciendo que a Hao le gustaba más como lo peinaba ella, y así siguió la rivalidad. Siempre que se encontraban, la canción de Kill Bill cruzaba por mi cabeza. Raro, muy raro. Menos mal que ninguna de ellas cocinaba cuando rara vez se cruzaban y que no había armas en la casa.

De un segundo a otro, acordaron seguir en lo suyo. Como ya no había lugar en la casa, los padres de los gemelos estúpidos se irían a un hotel, pactando estar, mañana en la noche, presentes para la cena de navidad. Se despidieron de Horokeu y de mí, y partieron con sus hijos hacia el hotel más cercano. Mi madre volvió a lo suyo, otra vez, indignada y refunfuñando, dejándome solo con él.

Vi sus vanos intentos de hablarme, cerrando y abriendo la boca de forma indecisa, y como pasaba una mano por su nuca y pelo en señal de nerviosismo. Yo solo me limité a mirarlo fijamente, no buscaba intimidarlo, sino que quería observarlo, como hacía antes, cuando fingía dormirme primero y después lo veía dormir, roncando como una morsa y balbuceando incoherencias o palabras sueltas. Sonreí por una milésima de segundo. Me di vuelta para irme, resignado y confundido.

-¡Espera!- Se apresuró a decir, haciéndome parar en seco. No me volteé, pero tampoco seguí avanzando- Hay algo que tengo que decirte- Dijo inseguro. Escuche como empezaba a avanzar hacia mí.

Quería reír en ese momento, recordando que no había nada de gracioso en toda la situación.

-¿Qué es?- Pregunté indiferente.

-Quiero que estemos juntos- Esa declaración hizo añicos mi autocontrol y mis defensas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, respirando para controlarme.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunté casi en un murmullo.

-Porque te quiero- Respondió simplemente. Era la primera vez que me lo decía. Lindo día para declararse, maldito idiota, mentiroso y cínico. ¿Cómo es posible que lo diga y no se le caiga la cara?

-¿Y Durazno?- Me volteé, finalmente, a encararme con él, ocultando todas mis emociones, o al menos las que amenazaban con hacerlo trizas.

-Damuko- Corrigió despacio, casi divertido. Lo fulminé con la mirada, haciendo que borré su casi sonrisa- Sobre ella...- Pero no siguió.

-Sè lo del embarazo- Observé como su mandíbula se desencajaba, mirándome con ojos desorbitados.

El silencio flotó entre nosotros, y sentía que podía cortar con un cuchillo la tensión del ambiente.

-No sé si es mío- Dijo al fin, bajando la mirada.

-¿Acaso importa?- Pregunté despectivo- No es como si no me hubieras mentido, como si no hubiera pasado nada, y en todo caso ¿qué harías si descubrieras que no es tu hijo? ¿cambiaría algo? No, no cambiaría- Ambos sabemos que tengo razón y por eso él solo se limita a estar callado.

-Entonces...¿terminamos?- Fomuló su pregunta como si fuera un nene al que le están negando un juguete.

-No se puede terminar algo que nunca empezó.- Y en parte era cierto, nosotros nunca habíamos empezado- Pero, que no te quepa duda de que, esto, no se va a quedar así-

Y con esa última frase truinfante, felicitándome por lograr controlarme y no matarlo, me dirigí hacia cualquier lado donde no estuviera él. Ahora a buscar a Hao.

**POV Anna**

Ya estaba un poco cansada de tanto caminar, harta de seguir comprando, y, como Ren había desaparecido, me estaba aburriendo sin ver a nadie sufrir, aparte podría jurar que ya era de noche. Saqué mi celular para ver la hora, pero nada grata fue mi sorpresa al ver que, por quinta vez en el día,Nichrome me había mandado un mensaje. No decía nada original, siempre era lo mismo: Qué cuándo nos podemos ver, que si le puedo dar una oportunidad, que me sigue amando y está muy arrepentido, y millones de bla, bla, bla, que no me interesaban para nada. Por supuesto, lo rechacé e ignoré porque, aunque ni yo misma lo entienda, ya hay alguien ocupando un lugar irremplazable en mi vida. Jamás lo admitiría y siempre lo negaría, pero es muy probable que, haberle dada una oportunidad a Yoh, haya sido el mejor acierto de mi vida.

Sé que muy probablemente piensen que soy fría, rígida y que jamás podría llegar a sentir algo por alguien, e incluso en una etapa de mi vida, luego de lo que pasó con Nichrome, lo consideré seriamente, hasta que apareció él, con toda su despreocupación y su risa tan natural. Desde el principio supe todo lo diferente que mi vida podía llegar a ser, si él consideraba ser parte de ella, y tuve miedo de ese sentimiento abrumador que amenazaba con crecer a cada paso, así que lo evitaba, lo maltrataba y hacia todo lo posible por alejarlo, porque odio los cambios. En mi vida siempre hubo cosas negativas, todo estaba en medio de una crisis, desde que nací me sentí sola, no comprendida por mis padres (aunque muy pocas veces ellos se interesaron por algo mío), y todo lo echaba a perder, por eso optaba por alejarme, relacionándome solo con Ren y Hao. Tenía miedo, también, de echarlo a perder, de terminar con las sonrisas eternas de Yoh, de no poder devolverle el amor que él me daba, pero ahí estuvo, y hasta ahora, se mantiene firme, ocupando un lugar vacío.

No puedo creer haber pensado todo eso sobre alguien, ni siquiera considerar sentir algo fuerte. Me siento un poco perturbada y abrumada por todo lo nuevo, por todo el cambio que experimenté desde que Yoh junto con sus inadaptados amigos llegaron.

-Me voy a casa. Nos vemos allá- Le avisé a Jun, quien estaba en el probador.

-Nos vemos, Anna- Respondió y con eso pauto mi salida.

Caminé en dirección al estacionamiento, para dejar mis bolsas en el baúl del auto, mientras buscaba con la mirada a Ren, ya que el poseía la otra mitad de mi compra. Sin embargo, no tuve éxito. Finalmente, llegué al estacionamiento, ahora solo restaba encontrar el auto de Jun.

-¿Estas perdida?- Me preguntó una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me voltee, con el ceño fruncido, evidentemente molesta. ¿Qué le importaba si estaba perdida? ¿Acaso alguien le pregunto algo? Yo creo que no. Pero me sorprendí al ver que era la misma chica que se encontraba, ayer en la noche, en mi casa, con un ramo de flores.

-Te conozco- Afirmé- Vos sos la novia de Usui- Volví a afirmar

Vi como la sorpresa surcaba su rostro. Un tanto extraño siendo que ella fue la que me vino a hablar.

-Sí, soy yo- Confirmó lo evidente. Me abstuve de rodar los ojos- No pensé que me recordarías- Acto seguido lanzo una risita idiota, aun mas que las de Yoh.

Y ahí va otra vez ¿Es qué todo me lo tiene que hacer recordar?

-¿Se te ofrece algo?- Dije impaciente, cansada de esto, dejando las bolsas en el piso para cruzarme de brazos, y alzando una ceja.

-¿Tu novio se llama Yoh?- Su pregunta me descolocó completamente.

-Si- Respondí sin vueltas, avergonzándome por ser la primera vez que lo admitía tan abiertamente.

-Entonces, deberías ver estas fotos- Me tendió un sobre blanco, mirándome entre culpable y lastima. Agarre el sobre que me tendía con desconfianza y extrañeza- Me tengo que ir. Adiós, Anna- Y desapareció por la puerta de entrada al Shopping.

Mi curiosidad pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Abrí el sobre, aun pensando que solo seria algo inofensivo y no algo que podría destrozar todas mis ilusiones. Tal y como dijo Damuko, eran fotos, lo inesperado fue encontrarme en ellas a Yoh…besándose con una mujer, que no soy yo, y acostándose con ella. Sentí mis ojos escocer, mi garganta cerrarse y las ganas de, así como el rompió mi corazón, romperle sus tan preciados audífonos, y, de paso, su alma.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo tomé inmediatamente, miré la pantalla, y no dudé en atender.

-¿Dónde nos encontramos, Nichrome?-

**POV Yoh**

Sin darme cuenta, los dos días faltantes para navidad habían pasado, y las cosas estaban cada vez mas tensas y raras. Por ejemplo, para dar un panorama, mi hermano había ideado otro estúpido plan (háganse una idea de cuán estúpido puede ser, si yo lo considero así): quería darle celos a Lizerg, creando una relación ficticia con Hoto-Hoto. Había dos fallas en ese plan: La primera, es que mi amigo no le daba ni la hora, y la segunda, es que nadie se tragaría que esos dos podrían tener una relación, por lo que, es demasiado improbable que llegue a resultar. Hablando de Lizerg, en estos últimos días, casi ni se lo vió, pasaba muchas horas con Jeanne y estaba mucho más misterioso de lo normal, pero no le pregunté nada, solo por si las dudas. Sobre Tamao, nadie volvió a saber nada, me dió un poco de pena porque, después de todo, ella es una buena persona y la aprecio mucho. Después estaban Horo y Ren, bueno, ellos estaban raros desde antes, pero ahora parecería que las cosas estaban cada vez más heladas entre ellos, así que les pregunté que pasaba.

-¡QUE TE IMPORTA!- Me gritaron ambos. Lo siguiente que recuerdo, fue despertar en medio de la sala con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Por eso ya no les preguntó nada y finjó que soy una planta cada vez que estoy cerca de ellos. Sin embargo, esto solo pasaba cuando ambos compartían el mismo espacio, sino, actuaban normal.

Y finalmente, Anna había estado evitándome desde que compramos todo para navidad. Yo le daba su espacio, pero sentía que ella cada vez abarcaba más espacio de lo que me gustaría, hasta el punto de no querer hablarme. Repasé si había hecho algo malo o había dicho algo incorrecto o algo que pudiera molestarla de sobremanera, pero no encontré nada de gravedad.

Suspiré con pesar y tristeza.

-¿Que pasa, Yoh?- Me preguntó mi mamá, mirándome preocupada.

Nos habíamos reunido para desayunar los cuatro juntos en el centro de Tokio, para disfrutar de pasar un tiempo en familia. A pesar de estar ubicado en mi parte favorita del lugar, junto a la vidriera que daba a la plaza central, yo no estaba de ánimo.

-Él siempre fue raro, mami. Yo te dije que lo dieras en adopción cuando podías, ahora ya no hay nada que hacer- Contestó Hao, negando con la cabeza, como si fuera un martirio, mientras comía su triple bocha de helado con crema batida, sus huevos revueltos, su sanguche de jamón y queso, y tomaba su café con leche.

-Hao- Advirtió mi padre. Él aludido resopló.

-Sí, sí, sí- Dijo ignorándolo- ¿Qué te pasa, deforme?- Obviamente se dirigía a mí.

-Annita- Dije esa única palabra, apoyando mi cabeza en la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿qué pasa con ella?- Preguntó aburrido y fingiendo interés.

Pero no seguí hablando porque cuando levanté la cabeza para contestarle, la vi. Estaba sentada en el banco de la plaza... junto a ese despeinado con complejo de superioridad, cuyo nombre olvidé.

-Tierra llamando a Yoh. Gemelo sexy y bien formado llamando a gemelo espantoso y restrasado- Entonces me volví a mirar a mi hermano, aún en shock- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me estas mirando así?- Preguntó desconfiado.

-¿Hijo, estás bien?- Me preguntó papá cautelosamente.

Yo solo podía pensar en que la cena de esta noche definitivamente iba a ser muy diferente.

**...Continuará?**


	13. Un regalo adelantado (Parte uno)

**HOOOOOOLI GENTE :D. Bueno, espero disfruten este cap. porque es la primera parte del cap. FINAL, si, lloren, como yo :( igual va a haber epílogo, claro. Espero me dejen sus reviews que tan necesarios son en estos tiempos (?, y se pasen a leer mi otro fic de Shaman King titulado: "Luces, cámara, amor" :D. Si, aprovecho para hacerle propaganda :P, aunque no sé si alguien lee este fic O.O**

**Eeeeeen fin, a leer :D. Shaman King no es mío.**

**...**

_Capítulo trece: Un regalo adelantado. Parte uno. _

**POV Anna**

El día que llamé a mi ex, por alguna maniobra del destino, con la que estaría eternamente agradecida, él no pudo reunirse conmigo, así que, cité a Nichrome en el parque para dentro de dos días, con la excusa de que tenía algo muy urgente que decirle. Y en parte es verdad, sólo que sospechaba que, seguramente, él pensaba que me tiraría a sus brazos, cuando, en realidad, sería todo lo contrario. Él se piensa que yo soy una idiota, que sigo siendo una pobre ingenua, la misma que abandonó en el altar hace dos años, y la misma que a la que le robó toda su juventud. Obviamente, se equivoca. Sí creía que me iba a tragar lo de esas estúpidas fotos, era porque no tenía ni idea de con quien estaba tratando.

El día de reunión llegó, y puntual, cómo siempre, él se apareció.

-Hola Anni- Me saludó sonriente, entregándome un ramo de rosas que fueron a parar directamente al piso- Ey, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó sorprendido.

-El photoshop se te da muy bien, ¿verdad?- Le pregunté, tirándole el sobre con las fotos en la cara.

-¿De qué estas hablando?- Preguntó, haciéndose el confundido.

-¿En verdad pensaste qué me iba a creer que Yoh sería capaz de hacer esa clase de cosas? Es decir, al principio debo decir que dudé, pero luego me di el tiempo de verlas detenidamente. No sé cómo conseguiste fotos de él, y verdaderamente poco me importa, pero sí me seguís molestando, vas a conocer la peor parte de Anna Kyoyama, y vas a lamentar haberlo hecho- Y sin más, con una sonrisa triunfante y de entera satisfacción, me fui, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

Caminé por el parque a paso tranquilo, todavía felicitándome por mi victoria reciente, hasta que di con una fuente, la misma donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso, con Yoh, obvio. No lo negaría más, bueno, tampoco podría seguir haciéndolo, con sólo verme bastaba. Y, sí, estoy enamorada de ese chico de sonrisa única y estúpida. Suspiré, arrepintiéndome por haberlo tratado mal en estos últimos días, por alejarlo y evitarlo, por haberme dejado casi engañar. Fui a sentarme en la fuente, aprovechando que no tenía nada para hacer, y cerré lo ojos.

-Es un lindo día, ¿verdad?- Reconocí esa voz al instante, pero no abrí los ojos porque pensé que mi cabeza me estaba jugando una de esas pasadas estúpidas que uno tiene cuando extraña a alguien- ¿Annita?- Ok, su voz sonaba demasiado idéntica cómo para que sea mi cabeza.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y giré un poco mi cabeza para confirmar que Yoh, efectivamente, estaba sentado a mi lado... demasiado cerca.

-¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO ACÁ?- Grité espantada, levantándome de golpe.

-Lo siento, Annita, no pretendía asustarte- Dijo apenado, sonriendo cómo él solo sabe hacerlo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo acá, Yoh?- Volví a preguntar, escéptica.

-Estaba desayunando con mi familia, en la cafetería que está cruzando la calle, y justo te vi, jijiji- Dijo despreocupado, riendo.

-Ajám, me estabas espiando- Dije entrecerrando los ojos desconfiada.

-¿Eh? No, no, para nada, Annita, no me mires así- Dijo un poco asustado- Es sólo que te vi hablando con ese cabeza de quirquincho, y pensé que te estaba haciendo algo, así que me acerqué por sí las dudas- Por alguna extraña razón, no le creí. De hecho , sabía que una parte de lo que me dijo, era mentira, pero ya no importaba.

-Tengo hambre, comprame algo- Le dije, cruzándome de brazos, mirándolo seria.

-¡Enseguida!- Dijo parándose cómo resorte, para acto seguido sonreír y dirigirse rápido al puesto de salchichas.

Yo sólo lo veía alejarse, mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en mi rostro. Él volvió enseguida, y me tendió el pancho que había comprado.

-Por cierto, Annita, ¿te molestaría sí te presento cómo mi novia frente a mis padres?- Dijo inocentemente, provocando que me atragantara- ¡No mueras, Annita, no me dejes!-

**POV Nichrome**

-¿Y, qué te dijo?- Me preguntó Tamao, una vez que crucé la calle para juntarme con ella.

-Me gritó que, sí seguía molestándola, iba a conocer la peor parte de Anna Kyoyama- Dije, riéndome por la ocurrencia de esa mujer. Si que es única a la hora de amenazar.

-Entonces, no te dio tiempo a disculparte, ¿verdad?- Dijo apenada por mi.

-Bah, ya no importa, ahora te tengo a vos- Dije, besándole la frente, tomándola por lo hombros a mi, ahora, novia.

Es increíble cómo cambia todo en un segundo. Tamao fue, sin duda, un regalo del cielo, y juro que fue amor a primera vista. Le conté todo: lo del embarazo de esa loca, lo de mi ex relación con Anna, y todas las cosas que planeaba para separarla de su novio. Ella, a su vez, me contó que ese hippie roñoso era su ex, y que también quería recuperarlo, pero que, ahora que me conoció, ya no sentía ganas de hacerlo, y ¿para qué mentir? Yo ya había perdido las ganas también, en el momento que la conocí, pareciéndome absurda la idea de separar a dos personas que se aman.

Por supuesto, hablé con Damuko para suspender el plan, pero por desgracia, era demasiado tarde, ya que ella le había entregado las fotos. Por suerte, Anna es muy inteligente. Sin embargo, la futura madre se puso cómo loca cuando se enteró de mi nueva relación, diciéndome que jamás conocería a mi hijo, y bla, bla, bla. Por eso mismo, tomé una decisión: su amado novio se enteraría de la verdad. Y luego afrontaríamos temas judiciales por la custodia.

-Entonces, sólo queda Horo, ¿verdad?- Me preguntó ella, sentada en el asiento de copiloto.

-Así es- Asentí, estacionando frente al edificio donde vive el tal chico.

Bajé del auto, dejando a Tamao en este, entré en el edificio, extrañándome de que dejaran la puerta abierta, y me encaminé hacia el ascensor, presionando el botón del piso que me había indicado mi novia.

-¿Sí, a quién busca?- Me preguntó una chica de pelo verde y sonrisa amable.

- ¿A Horokeu?- Pregunté dudoso de que ese fuera el nombre.

-Claro, pasá. Enseguida lo busco- Dijo, dejándome pasar y cerrando la puerta- ¡HOROOOOOOOO!- Gritó de repente, haciéndome pegar un salto. Cielos, que pulmones.

-¿QUÉ PASA? ¿SE INCENDIA LA CASA, ENTRÓ UN LADRÓN? ¿QUÉ PASA, JUN?- Preguntó un chico de pelo azul, quien había venido corriendo frente a tal grito, completamente asustado.

-Este chico te busca- Dijo, sonriendo de forma agradable, perdiéndose por una puerta que daba hacia otra habitación, dejándonos solos.

-Maldita loca- Murmuró por lo bajo con evidente fastidio, hasta que reparó en mi presencia- Y vos sos...- Dijo desconfiado.

-Mi nombre es Nichrome, y creo que será mejor sentarnos para charlar- Dije, adentrándome en la sala, preparándome para lo que seguiría.

**POV Horokeu**

Lo sabía. Es decir, me lo suponía desde un principio que Damuko me estaba engañando. Lo malo, es que no sabía como reaccionar ahora que lo sabía. ¿Debería estar feliz, triste, angustiado o enfadado? No lo sé con exactitud, pero en este momento me debato entre, ir a buscar a Damuko y decirle de todo menos que la quiero, o ir a buscar a Ren, contarle todo, decirle que ya no se tiene que ir, y que al fin podemos estar juntos. Al final, opté por llamar a Chocolove y contarle la noticia.

-¡Felicitacione, cuñao!- Me dijo alegre.

-No sé sí es esa la palabra, pero gracias- Dije aliviado- ¡Y no me digas cuñado!-

-Vamo, que prácticamente somo eso- Dijo riendo. Por desgracia, tiene razón. Finalmente, luego de muchas negativas de mi parte, ellos habían fijado la fecha para la boda.

-Da igual, sólo te llamaba para eso, no va a ser necesario un examen después de todo- Dije, dejando una emoción en claro: felicidad.

-¿Pero que eta haciendo perdiendo el tiempo acá? Ve a buca al chamaco de tu vida- Me dijo infundiéndome ánimos.

-Pero, ¿cómo supiste que, yo, él...?- Empecé a preguntar, dejándola inconclusa al caer en la cuenta de quien se lo pudo decir- Pillika- Mascullé.

-Adió, cuñao- Y cortó.

Bueno, no me iba a hacer mucho problema por eso. Ahora que tenía el camino libre, nada podría afectarme, ni impedirme estar con Ren.

**POV Liserg**

Sé que muchos se preguntaron ¿Qué fue lo que tanto hice en todos estos días, por qué anduve tan misterios, y por qué estuve reuniéndome secretamente con Jeanne? Bueno, me dediqué a buscar información. ¿Sobre qué? Sobre el diablo personificado: Hao Asakura. ¿Por qué? Porque, ¿y para qué seguir negándolo?, el indeseable me...atraía, UN POCO, sólo un poco. Así que decidí averiguar a que me enfrentaría. Verdaderamente, no encontré nada, aparte de puras salidas y noches nocturnas en cabaretes,. Eso es algo que todo soltero hace, después de todo. Tampoco encontré nada por lo que tenga que considerarlo...malo, y tampoco encontré nada que me impida darle una oportunidad. Maldición.

-Bien, ¿entonces tendré un nuevo primo?- Dijo Jeanne emocionada, caminando a mi lado, mientras comprábamos algunas cosas para navidad.

-¡Shhh, claro que no!- Dije, estremeciéndome con la sola idea.

-Vamos, Lis. No perdimos tanto tiempo buscando cómo para que ahora te tires para atrás- Dijo con reproche

Bueno, era cierto, pero no podía llegar así cómo sí nada y decirle: "Hao, me gustas, vamos a la cama" No, esas cosas no pasan, ¿o sí?

-Basta, Jeanne, ya te dije que iba a hablar con él. Punto- Dije firme, dando por finalizada la "conversación"

-Tengo primo nuevo, tengo primo nuevo- Canturreó cómo nena chiquita a la que le obsequian un nuevo regalo.

-Infantil- Dije rodando lo ojos, pero sonriendo, porque al fin todo estaba claro. Al menos para mí.

**POV Ren**

-Sentate ahí, trapeador humano- Le dije, señalando la cama de mi habitación, a mi... ¿amigo? Da igual.

-Bien, sí querés hacer esto Rency, no me voy a oponer, pero yo soy el que va arriba ¿de acuerdo?- Dijo el muy pervertido, sentándose de todas formas.

-¡No te cité acá para eso, Hao!- Le grité, perdiendo la paciencia.

-Está bien, chinito. No te exaltes, viejo- Dijo sonriendo cínicamente. Arrg, había olvidado lo tan molesto que puede llegar a ser y lo mucho que disfruta de molestar a los demás.

-Escuchame, barbie desfigurada, voy a decirlo una vez, y sólo una, ¿entendiste?- Le dije, inspirando profundo, mentalizando la reacción que posiblemente tendría este cerebro de maní- Necesito tu ayuda- Concluí, no sin dificultad.

El adefesio, abrió los ojos sorprendido, al tiempo que abría y cerraba la boca, imitando perfectamente a un pez. Esperé unos minutos antes de cachetearlo para que recuperara la consciencia.

-No tenías que hacer eso- Dijo, tocándose la mejilla, con claro fastidio- ¿Acaso estuviste entrenando con Anna, o qué?-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?- Le dije, ya harto de su escenita lacrimógena.

-Si, ¿pero en qué puede ayudarte el, oh, GRAN Hao Asakura?- Dijo, poniendo cara de quien lo sabe todo.

Juro que ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

-Me voy a ir a China dentro de poco y necesito alguna idea, FACTIBLE, para, digamos, devolverle a Horokeu el haberme tomado como idiota- Dije, tratando de darle una explicación breve y clara para que pudiera procesarlo su diminuto cerebro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿TE VAS A CHINA?- Gritó, levantándose sobresaltado de la cama, mirándome cómo sí le hubiera dicho que me iba a morir, o algo así.

-Ese no es el punto, inútil- Le dije restándole importancia al hecho de que me iba.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de pronto. Ahí, con el picaporte en mano, se encontraba una Anna muy seria, y destilando todo el frío que posee.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos que te ibas?- Dijo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda, mientras cerraba la puerta con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-Anna, yo...- Comencé diciendo.

-Es por él, ¿cierto? Es por ese cabeza de escobillón- Me interrumpió, con voz acusadora.

-No- Me apresuré a decir, cruzándome de brazos, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

-Mentiroso- Canturreó Hao de forma burlona, provocando que le dedique mi dedo medio- Lindo gesto, señorito- Dijo sarcástico.

-Sigo esperando una respuesta- Dijo Anna todavía seria.

No me quedó más que suspirar y contarles todo. Al terminar, Anna me miraba perpleja, y Hao me miraba con culpabilidad, ya que el muy traidor se pensó que yo no sabía que él estaba del lado de Hoto.

-Sí querés mi opinión, te recomendaría no hacer nada- El "consejo" de Anna me sorprendió. Ella siempre era la primera en querer darle a los demás su merecido.

-Yo todavía no puedo creer que te vayas- Dijo Hao, por primera vez desde que lo conozco, con genuina tristeza.

-¿Y sí lo echo? ¿Te quedarías?- Me preguntó Anna esperanzada. Bueno, su tono era el mismo, pero sabía que ella no daría esa opción, a menos que verdaderamente quisiera que me quedara.

Entonces me di cuenta de la situación. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de ese sujeto, hasta tal punto, que era capaz de cambiar todo lo que tenía por él, cuando en realidad, todo lo que quiero esta ahora frente a mis ojos, casi rogándome que me quedara. Sonreí, por primera vez en todos estos meses, con un verdadero sentimiento de calidez.

-Disfrutemos la cena de navidad, luego hablaremos- Dije un poco afligido, dando por finalizada la charla.

Ellos asintieron, no sin antes mostrarse renuentes y poner muecas, para luego irse, dejándome con la incertidumbre de que haría a partir de ahora.

**POV Jun**

Mi madre, Keiko y yo terminamos de cocinar, y dejamos todo impecable para dentro de dos horas. Era increíble cómo, un par de gritos y una charla, las había hecho dejar de lado su estúpida rivalidad, aceptando el hecho de que sus hijos no siempre las iban a considerar perfectas en todo. La señora Asakura nos comunicó que nos veríamos para la cena, y nos dejó solas para que comenzaramos a prepararnos.

Sacando de lado eso, sentía que este día iba a tener muchas sorpresas, no sabía si malas o buenas, pero, seguramente, iban a ser muy entretenidas, y también esperaba que terminara todo bien.

-Jun, llamá a tu hermano- Dijo mi padre, sentándose en la silla de la cocina, con una expresión seria, dejando unos papeles sobre la mesa.

-¿Pasa algo, En?- Preguntó mi madre preocupada. Sin embargo, él no contestó, sino que siguió con la misma expresión.

-¡REEEEEEEN,VENÍ A LA COCINA, AHORA!- Llamé a mi hermano, para luego voltear a sonreírles a mis padres, los cuales me miraban con resignación.

-No tenes por qué gritar de esa forma, Jun- Me dijo Ren con enojo, entrando a la cocina, pero paró en seco su caminar al ver a mi padre ahí sentado-¿Qué significa esto?- Preguntó desconfiado.

-Tomen asiento, hijos- Habló En con voz serena. Ren y yo nos sentamos un poco desconcertados- Bien, Ren, tu madre me comunicó que vendrás con nosotros a China, ¿verdad?- Eso me descolocó, haciendo que mire de inmediato a mi hermano, él cual mantenía una expresión neutra y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza- En consecuencia, me encargué de todo el papeleo para que seas el nuevo magnate de la empresa, y, cómo ya me dieron bandera blanca sobre el asunto...mañana en la mañana, nos iremos a China, para que asumas tu puesto cómo el nuevo jefe de las empresas Tao- Finalizó mi padre con una sonrisa de entera realización.

Ninguno de los tres podía creer, yo menos que nadie, que todo se resolviera en unas horas y de forma tan rápida. Miré a Ren con desaprobación, preguntándome ¿qué pasaría con ese chico del cual está enamorado? ¿qué pasaría con sus amigos? ¿qué pasaría con él?.

-¿Ren?- Pregunté al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Eso es todo?- Preguntó indiferente.

-Sí- Se limitó a responder el jefe de nuestra familia.

Y sin más ceremonias, Ren se levantó de la mesa, en silencio, dejándome con un sabor amargo en la boca y una preocupación inmensa en el pecho. Tendría que tomar cartas en el asunto, ahora.

**POV Hao**

Estaba encerrado en mi habitación con un tremendo dolor de panza, culpando al desayuno, al chino insensible y, por sí las dudas, al idiota de mi hermano ¿por qué a Yoh? Bueno, no sé, pero siempre lo culpo a él, y me sirve para relajarme al instante, pero esta vez no está funcionando. Asquerosos sentimientos de tristeza. En fin, estaba encerrado, filosofando sobre el asqueroso mundo, cuando unos inesperados golpes en la puerta se hicieron presentes.

-Sí sos Anna, volvé más tarde por tu sección de sexo. Sí sos Ren, lo mismo digo. Sí sos Horo, no me interesa plantar plantas. Sí sos mi hermano, andate al infierno. Deje su mensaje después de la señal- Elevé la voz para que me oyeran, dejando en claro que no quería abrirle a nadie, pero se ve que esa persona no captó el mensaje, porque siguió tocando- De acuerdo, sí sos alguno de mis padres, no estoy de humor, así que nos vemos en la cena- Dije, pensado que posiblemente era mi mamá, quien venía a molestarme o a reclamarme alguna idiotez, cómo lo importante que es ser ordenado.

Otra vez, golpearon la puerta, sacándome de mis casillas. Me levanté gruñendo, y fui a abrir, listo para golpear a quien sea que me esté molestando, pero me quedé congelado cuando, al abrir la puerta, me encontré al inglés que me estuvo haciendo el corazón imposible en estos últimos meses.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Preguntó cómo si nada, con su característico tono amable, entrando a la habitación.

Cerré la puerta, aún confundido, y un poco desconfiado, por sí había por fin decidido matarme. Por primera vez, deseé que hubiera sido mi mamá tocando la puerta.

-¿Sobre qué? Creí que no querías volver a verme- Dije con sarcasmo, haciendo alusión a las últimas semanas, donde prácticamente ni nos vimos, y cuando nos veamos, me ignoraba.

Él inspiro ruidosamente, cómo sí necesitara unos minutos para decir algo realmente complicado.

-Es cierto- Empezó vacilante- Y lo lamento, pero he tomado una decisión que, claramente, te involucra- Y con eso, me perdí del todo.

-¿A qué te estas refiriendo?- Pregunté confundido.

-No te lo puedo decir ahora. Mejor dicho, te lo diré a medianoche, esto sólo fue para avisarte- Dijo, y se disponía a irse, pero lo tomé del brazo bruscamente.

-Sí viniste a decirme algo, decímelo ahora- Demande firme, echando humo por las orejas.

Él frunció el ceño con molestia, pero no dirigida hacia mi, por primera vez en la historia, sino que lo hizo cómo si no quisiera hablar.

-¿Por qué tenés que ser tan ansioso?- Preguntó con reproche

-¿Yo, ansioso? No podés ignorarme cuantas veces quieras, y después venir acá dicie...-

Y entonces todo cobró sentido.

**POV Yoh **

-Navidad, navidad, dulce navidad, lalalal- Cantaba feliz, tomando asiento en la mesa una vez que serví comida en mi plato.

Nunca fui de amar la navidad, siempre me pareció aburrida, tal vez porque nunca tuve nada que festejar, hasta hoy. Era una gran cena, estábamos todos: mamá, papá,los padres de Ren, Jun, Haito, Liserg, Ren, Horo, Annita, y yo. Creo que en todas mis navidades, nunca hubo tanta gente, y eso me ponía de muy buen humor, aunque la mesa estuviera dividida entre: Los tensos y los felices.

-¿Por qué me sentaron al lado del él?- Masculló Ren, enojado.

-Funga fufu, funga fufu- Decía mientras rodaba una de mis amadas naranjas en la mesa.

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS ES LO QUE ESTÁS DICIENDO?- Me gritó, aún más enojado, mi amigo. Porque sí, él ya es mi amigo, aunque me diga que no, jijiji.

Escuché a Horo suspirar, pero no dijo nada frente al anterior reclamo de Ren. Por el otro lado, mi hermano estaba...de buen humor, supongo que por estar sentado al lado de Lis, aunque a este se lo veía muy rojo por momentos, y cómo sí tuviera algo en la pierna, porque a cada rato sacudía la mano cómo sí se sacara algo de esta. Mis padres y los de Ren, estaban en su mundo de adultos y preocupaciones cómo para prestarnos atención. Sin embargo, no me había olvidado de que tenía que presentarle a Annita, oficialmente, a mis padres, y eso me ponía muy nervioso, al contrario de ella, quien, cómo siempre, parecía imperturbable.

-Ey, miren, ya van a ser las doce- Dijo mi madre, sonriendo, mirando el reloj del comedor.

-Pidan sus deseos de navidad, niños- Nos dijo la señora Tao, riéndose detrás de su abanico.

-Eeeh, mamá, papá, tengo que hacer un anuncio- Dije, parándome para mirarlos, tomando la mano de Annita, quien me apretó fuertemente. Creo que nunca me había sentido tan preocupado y nervioso cómo ahora.

-Dinos, Yoh, ¿qué pasa?- Preguntó papá interesado, o eso supuse, ya que con la máscara de reno navideño, no se puede ver mucho.

-Familia- Dije sonriendo, mientras veía cómo Anna se paraba a mi lado- Annita y yo, somos novios- Bien, ya estaba dicho.

Mi mamá se puso a gritar cómo loca, al tiempo que corría a abrazarnos, y hablaba sobre cosas cómo "boda" "pronto" "el único Asakura que se va a casar" o algo así. Papá, también se acercó a darnos un abrazo, pero no tan efusivo cómo el de mamá, y Hao nos sonrió desde su lugar, murmurando un "Al fin, gemelo bobo". ¿Yo? No podía estar más desbordante de felicidad.

-Nosotros también tenemos un anuncio- Alegó el señor En, sonriendo de la misma forma que lo hace su hijo, aunque este lo esté taladrando con la mirada en este momento- Mi hijo, Ren, va a asumir, mañana, cómo jefe de las empresas Tao- Dijo orgulloso.

Tanto Liserg cómo yo, miramos enseguida a Loro-Loro.

-Eso significa...-Empezó a decir mi ángel, con una mirada afligida.

-Que mañana en la mañana, partiremos- Confirmó el señor Tao.

Y vi cómo mi amigo perdía todo brillo en sus ojos.

**...Continuará?**


	14. Un regalo adelantado (Parte dos)

**Hooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooli, :D. Capítulo final de uno de los fics más largos que hice hasta ahora. Ya lo extraño :(. Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto cómo yo, que se hayan reído, sorprendido, encantado y emocionado, pero, sobretodo, que no se hayan decepcionado. Queda el epílogo todavía, obvio. Gracias Misao por comentar, agradezco por acá porque, cómo no tenes cuenta, no te puedo responder el privado. :D.**

**¡AH! SÍ, lemon de HaoxLis, e.e.**

**Eeeeeen fin, a leer y comentar :D, no por última vez, pero por penúltima vez. Por Merlín, voy a llorar T.T**

_**Shaman king no es mío. **_

_..._

_Cap__ítulo catorce, FINAL: Un regalo adelantado. Parte dos._

**POV Hao**

Luego del gran anuncio devastador del Señor Tao, todos nos dispersamos. Los ánimos de celebrar se habían ido un poco al caño, o al menos, en lo que a mi respecta, y si a mí me parece así, entonces es porque fue así. Miré el arbolito navideño tan bien decorado, lleno de regalos, armado tan cuidadosamente, que lo único que cruzaba por mi cabeza era "quemalo, quemalo, quemalo". Sonreí, haciéndole caso a mi voz buena, y saqué el encendedor que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, listo para cumplir con mis deseos.

-¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo?- El encendedor cayó al suelo, y me alejé rápidamente, con las manos en alto.

-Nada, juro que yo no estaba pensando en quemarlo, ni nada por el estilo- Dije nervioso, fingiendo, EH DIGO, con, y no fingiendo, inocencia.

-Ajá, claro, te creo- Dijo el verdoso, mirándome con su estúpida pose de "te descubrí y lo sabes" que tiene. Entonces recordé lo que había pasado en mi...nuestra habitación, hace unos minutos.

-Tenemos algo pendiente- Le dije, sonriendo con cinismo y acercándome a él.

-¿En serio? No tengo idea de que puede llegar a ser- Dijo, retrocediendo, haciéndose el idiota.

-Yo puedo recordártelo- Dije, cada vez más cerca de él, con mi voz seductora, la cual, obviamente, derrite a cualquiera.

Entonces, en un movimiento rápido, y bajo mi estupefacción, él me empujó hacia la habitación, y una vez adentro, estampó sus labios contra los míos. Puedo estar un cien por ciento seguro de que mi cara debe ser la viva imagen del desconcierto.

-El cazador se volvió la presa- Su simple comentario, susurrado contra mis labios, me estremeció de pies a cabeza.

¡Mierda! Y yo que creí todos estos meses que él era un niño bueno y respetado, el cual parecía seguir siendo virgen. Por los Grandes Espíritus, Liserg me va a violar ¡A MÍ!.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenés miedo?- Dijo con burla.

No, sólo estoy un poco, demasiado, excitado cómo para hablar y estoy tratando de que no se me salga la frase "ponete en cuatro, ahora". Sonreí y lo besé, pero ese beso tenía impregnado un sabor raro, desconocido, y no era porque me estaba correspondiendo, sino que era otra cosa, algo que nunca había sentido y que estaba haciendo estragos en mí, cómo subir mi temperatura corporal, el pulso y cierto amigo oculto entre mis ropas. Aprovechando su docilidad, lo conduje de inmediato a la cama, colocándome arriba de él con sumo cuidado, algo sinceramente extraño en mí, y coloqué mis dos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo, todavía sin rozar nada.

Entonces lo comprendí por fin. Estoy enamorado, sí, es la explicación más absurda, pero, sin embargo, la más lógica. Rompí el beso para mirarlo, tenía la expresión más inocente que vi en mi vida; sus mejillas tiernamente coloreadas, los labios entreabiertos, los ojos semicerrados, y la respiración dificultosa.

-¿Qué?- Susurró, casi bailándole una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué querías decirme?- Susurré igual que él, y hasta yo puedo decir que me salió tan dulce que le causaría una carie a cualquiera.

-Ah...bueno...yo- Dijo vacilante, sonrojándose aún más, rehusando a mirarme, algo estúpido porque prácticamente lo tenía acorralado.

-Podés decirme lo que quieras, ya lo sabes- Dije con confianza, sonriendo involuntariamente. Por mí, ¿qué me está pasando? El amor, Hao, el amor. Mierda.

-Quiero...intentarlo- Dijo, sonando más seguro de lo que nunca lo había escuchado.

Cómo respuesta sólo me limité a besarlo, tranquilo, disfrutando el momento, sintiendo que todo cobraba vida porque él, ahora, ya es enteramente mío, nadie jamás podría dudarlo.

-¿Querés, estem, hacerlo?- Me sentí cómo un verdadero Yoh al preguntar esa barbaridad, sin embargo, no pude evitarlo, quería hacer las cosas bien, pero, sí él decía que sí, no me iba a negar, y sí él decía que no, aunque lo insultara por dentro, no iba a obligarlo. Que extraño se siente esto de pensar en el otro.

-No puedo creer que me lo estés preguntando- Dijo con claro asombro e incredulidad.

Iba a replicar, pero al parecer Liserg está más rápido que yo en estos momentos. Me volvió a besar, esta vez con pasión, con profundidad, apretujándome más a él, volviendo a mis brazos de gelatina, logrando que me acomodara entre sus piernas y buscando la fricción de nuestros cuerpos. Todo se sentía tan...caliente, que provocaba en mi un torbellino de emociones nada claras.

Liserg jadeó sonoramente en mi boca cuando una de mis manos se infiltró debajo de su remera, pudiendo acariciar de forma lenta su vientre plano y suave, cómo sí se tratara de seda, o alguna cosa de esas. Cientos de veces me imaginé cómo sería este momento, con que precisión lo haría y que caricias usaría, y créanme, ninguna de mis fantasías se parecía a esta, principalmente porque en ellas le arrancaba la ropa sin el menor cuidado y sólo me limitaba a, bueno, darle la mejor noche de su vida. Pero esto es, aparte de diferente, mucho mejor.

Siento sus manos recorrer mi espalda, su lengua contra mi cuello, y sus jadeos en respuesta a mis caricias, por lo que comienzo a pensar que no puedo quedarme limitado en tocar solamente su abdomen, necesito más. Me deshago de mi remera y mi pantalón, los cuales se vuelven inservibles, y comienzo a deshacerme de su ropa, de forma lenta. Dirijo mi rostro hacia su remera, y con los dientes comienzo a subirla, no tengo que decir que soy un experto en sacar prendas con los dientes, ¿verdad?

Una vez que me deshago de ella, pongo especial atención a su cuello, respirando su olor, pasando mi lengua por su textura, mordiéndolo sin dolor y descendiendo poco a poco hacia abajo, hasta toparme con uno de sus pezones rosas, deteniendo mi camino ahí por un rato, hasta sentirlos endurecer mientras sus gemidos aumentan e inundan toda la habitación. Creo que hasta yo me volvería loco con la lentitud que estoy llevando a cabo.

Mientras sigo descendiendo con mis manos empiezo a buscar los botones de su pantalón, y con éxito los desabrochó rápido, bajándolos, con ropa interior incluida, acariciando sus piernas blancas, e igual de suave que su cuerpo, en el proceso.

-No, no tenés que...- Intenta decirme, pero yo lo ignoro, cómo es común.

Observo su entrepierna, húmeda, goteando y punzante, frente a mí, y con una sonrisa maliciosa, para no perder personalidad en mí, me dispongo a arrancarle más que sólo jadeos. Obviamente, lo logro, mientras sigo succionando, lamiendo, y mezclando mi saliva con su humedad. Empiezo con ritmos lentos, porque después de todo ya me propuse torturarlo de esta forma, y puedo sentir su desesperación y sus "más" que se convierten en súplicas, hasta que finalmente le doy lo que quiere. Pero conste que porque yo quise.

-Espera...ya no puedo...por favor- Decía, y sí supiera el morbo que provoca en mí... no, no sé lo que haría, ya que al parecer todo sale al revés en cuanto a lo que él se refiere.

Luego de sentirlo explotar en mi boca, hecho un vistazo a su cara, asombrándome con lo muy bien que el desgraciado se ve en estos momentos: con su cara de satisfacción, aún mas roja que antes, con un hilito de saliva, que no me contengo de lamer, escurriéndole por al boca, y con su pelo revuelto, el cual siempre esta pulcramente peinado.

Es la viva imagen de la ternura y la vergüenza. ¿Alguna vez se escuchó que alguien muriera mientras hacía el amor? Bueno, creo que yo voy a ser el primero. ¿Cómo puede ser que mi corazón lata de esta manera? Es tan... inconcebible que se altere de esta manera cada vez que lo beso.

-¿Aún estás seguro de seguir?- ¿Podría, por favor, alguien, callarme? Así dejo de hacer estas preguntas tan maricas.

-¿Estás dudando? Porque yo sí quiero seguir- Me preguntó, y afirmó, agitado y seguro.

-No, es sólo que... no quiero lastimarte- Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡Alguien, máteme! Estúpidos sentimientos de amor que me van a joder la personalidad.

-Te quiero. Eso es lo que verdaderamente quería decirte hoy. Oh, y por cierto, feliz navidad- Dijo, por primera vez, con una sonrisa desconocida hasta ahora, la cual voy a denominar que es una de amor, y que sólo me corresponde a mi, porque esta es la primera vez que me sonríe.

Yo sonreí cómo un verdadero idiota enamorado, y haciéndole caso a mi fiel compañero de luchas hormonales, quien estaba al borde de una asfixia, de lo morado y necesitado que ya debería estar, me dispuse a hacerle la velada lo más satisfactoria posible. En lo posible, quería evitar que me vuelva a odiar.

Coloqué con cuidado dos dedos en su boca para que los ensalive bien. Sí hubieran visto la cara de depravado que puso mientras lo hacía, hubieran pensando que era yo el pobre víctima de todos estos meses. Una vez que sentí que ya estaban, los dirigí hacia el punto culmine de este momento. Introduje uno con lentitud, vigilando su expresión, y esperando a que se acostumbre a la invasión en su cuerpo. Su rostro mostró una pequeña molestia, pero sólo se redujo a eso, por lo que introduje otro más, sintiendo que la zona se estaba humedeciendo y se hacía un poquito más fácil de soportar para Liserg. Esta vez, lanzó un pequeño sonido de dolor, así que lo besé para tranquilizarlo un poco y hacer más llevadero el ¿proceso?. Introduje un tercer dedo, que no tenía planeado, pero dada la estrechez de este, tuve que hacerlo.

-Ah, Hao, me duele- Dijo ahogadamente, haciéndome detener por completo, pero no saqué mis dedos. Lo observé con desesperación, y miedo, por sí había sido demasiado brusco, pero entonces su rostro se relajó otra vez. Me miró y asintió a mi pregunta no formulada.

Seguí con el mismo movimiento hasta que él se acostumbró por completo, sólo entonces, cuando ya sentí que estaba preparado, y sus gemidos de placer volvieron, los reemplacé.

-Lis, sólo tenés que detenerme- Dije jadeando pesadamente, mirándolo con toda la confianza que podía darle.

Él, lejos de sentir miedo e inseguridad, asintió.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo de todo esto, fue la maravillosa sensación que sentí al unirme con él, era cómo cuando uno no puede resolver un problema matemático y de repente se le ilumina el cerebro y lo logra. Bueno, no tan así, pero algo parecido. Una experiencia inexplicable. ¿Será por qué el amor te hace estúpido y todo te parece nuevo y desconocido? ¿O será por qué, aparte de haber logrado mi "cometido", sentía que ahora tenía algo más que sólo una noche? Daba igual. Creo que por fin comienzo a entender que tal vez no todo haya sido tan malo, y que esperar, tiene su recompensa.

...

No, ni en joda me creo eso.

**POV Ren **

-Tenemos que hablar, en serio, Ren, por favor- Me rogaba en vano ese intento de ser humano, siguiéndome.

Me di vuelta y me encaré con él, juntando fuerzas para no ponerme a llorar, primero porque tengo orgullo, y segundo porque un Tao jamás llora cómo nenita.

-No tengo nada que hablar con vos- Le espeté enojado, intimidándolo con la mirada, para que se avive de que no lo quiero cerca, ni a un milímetro de distancia.

-No podes irte así. No podes dejarme así- Dijo afligido.

-Vos me dejaste hace mucho tiempo, no fue mi culpa, fue tuya el que yo tomara esta decisión- Le dije aparentando indiferencia, retomando mi camino hacia el baño.

-El bebé no es mío- Dijo, apenas en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente alto cómo para que yo lo escuchara, y me detuviera otra vez.

-Ya te dije que eso no importaba- Dije tratando de sonar determinado, pero mi voz se quebró en el momento final de la oración, delatándome.

-Ren, no nos hagas esto- Dijo angustiado. Escuché cómo comenzaba acercarse hacia mí, con pasos vacilantes.

Sería un mentiroso sí negara que no quiero dejarlo, que no me interesa que sea yo el que está poniendo un obstáculo entre ambos, que no me interesa lo que vaya a pasar con él o conmigo, y sobretodo sí negara que lo amo. Es una traición conmigo mismo, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. O eso pensé hace unos segundos, antes de que dos brazos que reconocí cómo los de mi hermana me empujaron desprevenido al baño, junto con Horo, y cerrara con llave.

-¡JUN, ¿QUÉ CREES QUE ESTÁS HACIENDO?!- Grité encolerizado.

-Logrando que seas feliz, hijo- ¿Es qué el mundo se volvió loco o esa era la jodida voz de En?

-¡ABRÁN LA PUERTA O JURO QUE LA TIRO ABAJO!- Amenacé. Sí salgo de esta, juro que voy a descuartizarlos a los tres. Entonces reparé en lo que habían dicho y con quien me habían encerrado- ¿Vos no pensás hacer nada? ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado cómo idiota?- Le dije enojado, mirando cómo una media sonrisa pintaba su cara.

-En realidad, siento que esta es la única posibilidad que voy a tener para detenerte y que no cometas la locura de irte- Dijo tranquilo, mirándome con decisión.

Eso me enojó aún más. No tenía ningún derecho a nada, ni a réplicas, ni a obligarme a escucharlo, ni a decirme más mentiras, ni a seguir engañándome, no, no los tenía, y sin embargo, yo deseaba escucharlo, deseaba que él fuera capaz de convencerme, de jurarme que podía confiar en él.

-Me voy a ir a China, y no voy a cambiar de opinión- Pero mi orgullo siempre va a pesar más de lo que me gustaría.

Él pareció meditarlo, o eso creo, la verdad había tapado sus ojos con su cabello, y la expresión de su rostro se me antojó seria, cómo pocas veces había visto. Me apoyé en la puerta, sabiendo que hasta que no escuchen un posible gemido, no nos iban a dejar salir. Casi me sonrojé frente a la idea. Maldita familia de lunáticos, definitivamente yo soy adoptado, eso no se discute.

-Y...¿Qué opinás, sí me voy a China con vos?-

No sé sí fue su sonrisa o sí ya estaba muy cansado, pero mi cerebro murió en ese preciso momento.

**POV Anna**

Finalmente, luego de la presentación oficial, Yoh y yo nos quedamos en paz y tranquilidad, sin adultos de tercera edad, sin amigos escandalosos, sólo nosotros, juntos, felices.

-Annita- Me llamó, acariciando mi pelo, mientras estábamos tirados muy cómodamente en sillón.

-¿Sí?- Pregunté casi en la inconsciencia.

-¿Te gustaría ir a vivir conmigo?- Preguntó bajito, cerca de mi oído.

-Sí, me encantaría-Contesté quedándome dormida, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo.

**...Casi fin. Nos vemos en el epílogo. **


	15. Epílogo: Tres más tres es AMOR

**HOOOOOOLI :D. Por última vez T.T. Primero que nada, quiero agradecerle a todos los que me siguieron, pusieron en favoritos, dejaron reviews y que leyeron esta historia, mi segundo fic. De todo corazón y alma, muchas gracias :D. Disfruté un montón haciéndolo, espero que ustedes también ^^. **

**Por cierto, ¿notaron qué tengo una cierta adicción a las bodas O.O? xD. **

**Eeeen fin, a leer por última vez :(. Shaman king no es mío. **

…

_Epílogo: Tres más tres es AMOR. _

-Ren, ¿todavía no estás listo?-

Despegué la vista de la ventana, donde muy atentamente estaba vigilando que los ineptos de los decoradores hicieran todo tal cual se les había ordenado, para dedicarle una mirada aburrida a mi hermana. ¿Qué nunca iba a dejar de molestarme?

-¿Cuántas veces más, en el día, vas a preguntarme lo mismo? Ya te dije que tenemos tiempo, Jun- Le dije exasperado, acercándome hacia el placar para sacar la corbata que le faltaba a mi traje para estar completo.

Ella resopló con indignación.

-No todos los días ocurre que tu cuñada se case, así que apurate, ó a Horo le va a agarrar un verdadero derrame cerebral de los nervios- Dijo mirándome con seriedad, y sin darme tiempo a contestarle nada, se fue por donde vino.

Me quedé mirando la puerta con cierto recelo, pero luego largué un suspiro, sabiendo que no había caso y que ella, aunque no quisiera, tenía razón. No todos los días pasaba que la hermana de mi novio se casara, así que tendría que poner mi mejor cara de imbécil y tragarme todo comentario sarcástico o despectivo hacia los invitados o la recepción o la comida o todo lo que concernía a la boda. ¿Y todo por quién? Por el Hoto, claramente.

Tal vez no tenía la culpa de nada (por esta vez), pero me gustaba culparlo siempre, sobre todo de haber entrado a mi vida sin permiso, de haberme cambiado tanto y de haberme hecho aceptar que me era imposible vivir sin él. Tal vez yo también tenía parte de la culpa por haber aceptado, esa vez, en navidad, esa donde mi tan "amorosa" familia me había encerrado en el baño con él, hace ya un año, que me acompañara a China y se quedara para siempre conmigo, donde pudo apropiarse de toda mi vida por completo.

No lo lamento, obvio, lo amo con locura, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, pero a veces se me hace tan extraño cómo resultó todo, cómo los problemas y los engaños casi matan nuestra "relación" en ese entonces. O, bueno, quizás sólo un engaño, el de esa perra sin escrúpulos, de su ex novia, quien por cierto armó un escándalo en el aeropuerto cuando se enteró (nadie sabe cómo) de que Horokeu se iba conmigo. Francamente ¿se pensaba qué se quedaría con ella? De ninguna manera. Fue una verdadera suerte de que todo se solucionara ese día, de que Nichrome, el cual me sorprendí al enterarme de que era la misma persona que había abandonado a Anna, llegara a decirle la verdad, de lo contrario, no sé, ni me quiero imaginar, lo que hubiera pasado. Aunque es una pena que poco después se enterara de que su novia lo engañaba con otra mujer, por suerte no se lo tomó mal, sino que creo que los tres conviven de lo más felices.

Hablando de cosas raras y perturbadoras, no vi relación más shockeante que la de Hao y Liserg. Los muy pervertidos se creían exhibicionistas haciéndolo por todos lados, a todas horas y en cualquier lugar. Eran incontrolables los primeros meses, ¡MESES!. ¿Se imaginan eso? Jamás creí que Hao encontrara su media lechuga pervertida en ese chico de pelos verdes y modales impecables. Por eso mismo, casi nunca los invitaba a venir a China, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario. Para suerte de Anna, ellos se mudaron al los dos meses (o los echo, todavía no me quedó del todo clara esa parte de la historia).

Sobre Anna y su adicto a la droga, bueno, no hay mucho que decir. Se quedaron con el departamento, juntos y felices, (sacando la parte en la que Anna manda a Yoh para que limpie, compre, planche, cocine, etc.). Ah, sí, y también están esperando a su primer hijo. Ahora que lo pienso, ellos no perdieron el tiempo. Según tengo entendido ella está de tres meses y va a tener un varón, al que lo van a llamar Hanna. Definitivamente, les tendría que haber regalado un libro para nombres de bebé.

Terminé de anudarme bien la corbata, salí de la habitación y bajé por las escaleras hacia la recepción donde se supone tendríamos que aguardar hasta poder ingresar al parque donde se llevaría acabo el "si, aceptó unirme a mi infierno personal". A mi parecer, la idea era genial, mucho mejor que estar en una aburrida Iglesia. Una vez abajo, debía admitir que mi cuñada no tiene ni de lejos mal gusto, lo cual es un alivio a los ojos. Miré mi reloj de pulsera completamente extrañado de que, apesar de ser temprano, ya había más de cien personas en la jodida, y no tan grande cómo me gustaría, recepción. Resoplé con disgusto y fastidio. Odiaba la aglomeración de personas.

Unos brazos, que reconocí perfectamente, me abrazaron por la cintura. Sonreí involuntariamente, entrelazando mis manos con las suyas.

-Creí que no bajarías jamás, Cenicienta- Dijo burlón, apoyando su mentón en mi hombro.

Solté un bufido divertido ante su forma de llamarme.

-Que pena que no haya ningún príncipe por estos lugares- Dije, fingiendo decepción.

Él soltó una leve risita y me volteó para que quedáramos uno frente al otro. Cielos, sí que era lindo, eh. Después de tantas peleas, y golpes, e insultos, logré convencerlo de que no usara nunca más esa maldita banda que siempre llevaba puesta, y vaya que había sido un gran acierto. Sí antes me encantaba de esa manera, ahora me volvía loco ver sus pelos revoltosos e imposibles de peinar, cayendo por su frente y su cara, dándole un aspecto más atractivo de lo que debería.

Él se inclinó un poco hacia mi rostro, sonriendo sólo cómo Usui sabe hacerlo, pero justo cuando ya sentía el roce de sus labios, un carraspeó nos interrumpió.

-Y luego me dicen a mi que monto escenas pornográficas- Dijo el muy… Hao se encontraba, sonriendo divertido, a nuestra derecha, acompañado, por un lado, de Liserg y su cara sonrojada, y por el otro, de su hermano y cuñada, el primero sonriendo con "cara de recién me despierto", y la segunda con picardía.

-Me alegra verlos, muchachos, jiji- Dijo Yoh, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

-Yoh, quiero un jugo, ahora- Demandó la futura madre al futuro padre con su típica cara de "sí no lo tengo en mis manos en cinco segundos, considérate hombre muerto", y todos sabíamos que lo cumpliría.

Luego de eso nos quedamos hablando un rato sobre lo que estábamos haciendo, que planes tendríamos a futuro y etcétera de cosas triviales. Finalmente, la puerta hacia el jardín hermosamente decorado, cosa que hasta a mi me sorprendió, se abrió, y una vez acomodados todos en nuestros respectivos lugares, la música empezó a sonar. El novio ya estaba en el altar, claramente, esperando a la novia, y a decir verdad, se lo veía cómo sí fuera a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Sonreí internamente cuando Horo tomó mi mano.

Pillika estaba hermosa, acompañada del brazo de su padre, el cual aún hoy, se me hacía imposible creer que tuviera la misma mirada infantil de su hijo. La entregó, renuente y sin poder evitar que un gruñido se le escapara, causando una risa ofuscada entre los presentes, y el cura se dispuso a atarlos de por vida.

-Pst, Ren- Susurró muy bajito mi novio, haciendo que girara mi rostro, discretamente, para mirarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurré igual que él, extrañado de verlo tan nervioso.

-Es sólo que…- Empezó, pasándose una mano nerviosamente por la nuca- Hay algo que quiero preguntarte-

Palidecí al instante. Él no va a preguntar lo que creo que va a preguntar ¿o sí?

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté un poco temeroso, un poco expectante, y un poco ansioso.

-Es que, verás, estuve pensándolo mucho, y, bueno, yo te amo ¿lo sabes, verdad?- Balbuceaba, evitando mi mirada. Él no esperó mi respuesta- Ren, creo que es hora de que agreguemos emoción a nuestras vidas- Concluyó, mirándome con determinación nunca antes vista.

Yo lo miré confundido y desconfiado. ¿Emoción? ¿Qué no se conformaba con qué lo ate a la cama, o con los "juguetes" que él me obligo a comprar? Oh, no, no me digas que lo que quiere es…

-Horo…- Lo llamé asustado-, vos no estarás pensando en…- No pude terminar la frase porque de sólo pensarla ya me daba escalofríos.

-Si, Ren, si. Voy a entender sí vos no querés ahora, pero, por favor, te pido que lo pensés- Me rogó con ojos brillosos.

Entonces la ira hizo espacio en mí. Me levanté de golpe, mirándolo completamente furioso, mientras podía sentir que todos los presentes me miraban atónitos, incluidos los novios. O, bueno, sólo el novio, porque Pillika me enviaba rayos lazers con los ojos.

-¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE SEAS TAN PERVERTIDO!- Grité rojo de la furia, frente a la mirada confundida y avergonzada que tenía Horokeu- ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE PENSAR QUE A MI ME VA A PARECER BIEN QUE QUIERAS QUE HAGAMOS UN TRÍO?!-

Él se levantó rojo de enojo y de vergüenza, mirándome cómo sí fuera un extrarrestre.

-¡Yo no estaba hablando de eso!- Me gritó exaltado- ¡Yo estaba hablando de que quería que adoptáramos un hijo!-

Entonces todo cobró sentido, y quise que la Tierra se abriera al medio y me llevara hasta lo más hondo del mundo. Sentí cómo mi cara comenzaba a arder en un rojo vivo, cómo algunos presentes, por ejemplo mi padre y el señor Usui, suspiraban con indignación y malhumor, cómo otros lanzaban bromas y se reían nada disimulados, cómo Hao e Yoh, y cómo otros se emocionaban, cómo Pillika.

…

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Bueno, alquilamos un vientre, y nueve meses después estábamos esperando a quien iluminaría nuestras vidas- Contesté, sonriendo ante el recuerdo, mirando con ternura a la, ya no tan pequeña, persona que tenía frente a mí.

Él lanzó un bufido divertido, típico de mí.

-Linda historia, papá, muy divertida, y significativa, pero ya me tengo que ir- Dijo Men Tao Usui, nuestro hijo, mío y de Horo, no de ese rubio de nombre horrible que se la pasa perturbándolo.

-Espero que no sea con ese… espantapájaros mal hecho- Dije, cruzándome de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

-Papá, su nombre es Hanna- Me advirtió, apuntándome con un dedo, para luego dedicarme una mueca burlona. Malditos genes Usui- Aparte, Hoto me dejó- Se encogió de hombros, y con esas palabras que no tranquilizaban ni a mis más recientes pesadillas, se fue.

Refunfuñé de mala gana, pero me dije a mi mismo que ya no tenía caso. Men ya tenía dieciséis años, no era un adulto, pero tampoco un bebé, así que mejor era dejarlo crecer y que él mismo se de cuenta de sus propios errores. Espero que la historia surja efecto en él, por los Grandes Espíritus, después de todo no me la pasé tres horas hablando para que no aprenda nada de los errores de sus padres y sus tíos.

-¡REN, ¿SE PUEDE SABER POR QUÉ MI PROPIO HIJO ME LLAMA HOTO?!-

Porque, aunque no quiera admitirlo, dejar entrar al amor a tu vida, no es tan malo. Más todavía sí al sumar, el resultado es, igual a, AMOR.

Me levanté renuente de la cómoda silla de la cocina para ir hacia el estúpido teléfono que sonaba sin parar.

-¿Hola?- Dije cordialmente.

-Ren, soy Yoh, ¿sabes? en este momento estamos reunidos, ya sabes, mi hermano, Liserg, Anna y yo, y sé que esto te parecerá raro pero... ¿Crees que tu casa es suficientemente grande cómo para que nos quedemos a vivir un tiempo ahí?-

Y también supe que el tic de mi ojo izquierdo se haría permanente.

**FIN.**


End file.
